The She-Rex of Bayville
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: A new girl comes to Bayville and has more than just her address change! OC involved. There is romance later with a Canon Character. Rated T for now to be safe and references to blood, PG-13 naughty kisses, and the occasional minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a typical seeming day at Bayville High, just six months after the attack of Apocalypse. With teenagers going into the school, there was the usual crush of the entering crowd at the main doors. A pretty redheaded girl of fifteen with plenty of freckles nervously entered the school for the first time. The girl walked into the school aware of being the "New Girl". Dressed in a short blue denim skirt and a yellow cotton blouse with a flower motif, as well as stylish sneakers, Megan wore her straight naturally reddish-orange hair in a long braid that came to her mid-back. Wearing her backpack Megan entered the school obviously new and lost.

The new girl's thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful "Like, hi there! You must be new here. I'm Kitty." The redhead looked at the other girl and smiled gratefully "Yes. Um. Hi. I'm Megan. Megan O'Hare. My family just moved here from Massachusetts."

Kitty smiled at the new girl and asked "Well, do you need, like, any help?" Megan said "Oh yeah. All that I can get, please." Kitty laughed at the humor of the new girl. "Well, I'll do what I can. Here, I'll get you to the office, so you can totally get set up with the Principle. Come on, it's, like, right this way." Megan smiled back and said "Thanks, Kitty. I could use a friend. Or two. Or ten for that matter!" Kitty said "I totally know what you mean. I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" Megan looked very proud and said "Actually, I made this myself. Well, with my Mom's sewing machine. But I did all the work. I designed each part. I measured, cut, and sewed it all. I even bought the fabric with my babysitting money!" Kitty was impressed and let it show "Like, wow! It's really great! You should make stuff for other girls! I know that I'd buy an outfit from you!" Megan was about to reply when a tall, still handsome-looking African-American man came around the corner and asked "Miss Pryde? Where are you going?"

Kitty looked at the High School's senior History Teacher, and answered "Mr. Matthews! I was just taking this new girl, like, to the Office. She's new. Her name is Megan."

Mr. Matthews had a great deal more tolerance for Mutants, as his own father had marched on Washington in the sixties for Equal Rights. Setting Kitty at ease Mr. Matthews held up a hand and said "It's OK, Kitty. I'll take her from here. Greetings, Miss. I am Mr. Mathews. I teach both World and U.S. History. Are you a freshman?" Megan shook her head 'no' and said "Um. No, Sir. I am registering as a Sophomore." Mr. Matthews nodded and asked "What is your last name, Megan?"

Megan answered as they both entered the Office "O'Hare, Sir. Megan O'Hare. My Dad is a cop. He got offered a promotion to go to, I mean come to Bayville, Sir."

Mr. Mathews nodded and let the Office Staff take care of the new girl "Good luck, Miss O'Hare. Oh and, welcome to Bayville."

The middle aged woman behind the desk smiled at the girl and asked "May I help you, dear?" Megan nodded happily and held out the manilla folder the school system needed for Megan's transfer. "Here you are, Mrs...McClusky!" Megan had simply read the name-plate on the woman's desk, and smiled warmly at the nice-seeming lady.

Taking the girl's paperwork in hand, Mrs. McClusky said "Sit, sit, sit. No need to stand for me." Looking around the room as she waited, Megan noticed a strange looking boy across the room in from of the Principal's Office, He was dressed in ratty clothes and had pasty looking skin. His hair looked dirty, and the way sat in the chair, looked odd. Looking back at the new girl the boy spoke up "Yo. What up, chica? You mus' be new here. Welcome to Mutant Town."

Before Megan could respond, the door to the Principle's Office open up and the boy was waived inside by the Principle herself. As the door closed, Mrs. McClusky smiled at Megan and said "Here you go, sweety. This is your schedule for this Term. If you have a real problem with it, come back here, or ask the Guidance Councilor. That would be Mrs. Danvers. OK, honey?" Megan nodded and said "thank you, Mrs. McClusky." Mrs. McClusky said "Just follow Todd here and he will get you to class."

Hurrying out with the boy who had been in the Principal's Office. "Here we are. This is Todd Tolansky. He will show you to your class. turning to Todd Mr. Tolansky? I expect you to behave yourself. this probation has just started."

Todd nodded nervously and said "It's all good, Principle Mason. I'll just take her to class, no problem. Turning to Megan OK, we got Mr. Matthews for Home Room and First Period; U.S. History."

Megan sat in the only seat left, the one to the right of Todd, and in front of this huge bald kid. To her left, a cute kid sat with dark hair. He was making eyes at a very pretty,darker-skinned girl to Megan's right. This girl made eyes right back at the boy. While watching this display, Megan failed to notice that her name was called. Todd rapped his knuckles on Megan's desk and she startled "W-what?"

"Yo. The teacher wants you to go to the front of the class and introduce yourself." said Todd. Megan looked up and saw the teacher, Mr. Matthews looking expectantly at her. Blushing Mehan got up and walked to the front of the class. Mr. Matthews quietly asked her "Is everything ok?" Megan nodded a 'yes' and Mr. Matthews said "Well. Class we have a new student this Term. She will now introduce herself. Miss O'Hare?"

Megan steeled herself and addressed the classroom "Good morning. My name is Megan O'Hare. I'm originally from Massachusetts, Attleboro, to be exact. My Mom and Dad moved us here because of his job. My little brother, Jake is only in Junior High right now. I don't have any other siblings. I, um, am a Sophomore. I'm fifteen and a half, and I'm an Aries, and I design my own clothes. I designed, and sewed together the outfit I'm wearing right now." Megan was gratified to see that the girls were giving her approving looks for her outfit. She also noticed the interested looks from many of the boys. At a nod from Mr. Matthews, Megan returned to her seat.

After a full day in school, Megan was tired as she got off the bus at her new home. Taking her backpack, full of new school books and homework, she walked to her new home and got out her key, only to find the door opening as her little brother, Jake was on his way out.

"Hey! Where are you going, Jake?" asked Megan. "Out! The guys a t school are gonna have a bike race around the corner from here1 Bye. See ya!" answered Jake as he took off on his bike. Megan shook her head and thought to herself 'Nothing really changes.' Once inside Megan went to the refrigerator and began looking for a snack. Seeing the freezer section was well stocked with meats, Megan took out a burger pattie and defrosted it in the microwave. Once it was defrosted, Megan took it out and was thinking of how to cook it, when she noticed how *GOOD* it smelled as it was. Without knowing why, Megan took a bite out of the uncooked meat pattie. Relishing the warm raw taste, Megan devoured the whole pattie in moments and began looking at the freezer when she realized what she had just done!

"Oh my God! What the heck am I doing?! Raw meat is dangerous to eat!" Almost panicking, Megan sat down at the kitchen table and wondered what had possessed her to do that. "I'm not even really that hungry…" As if to say otherwise, her stomach growled in need! Determined to not pig-out, but to dull the aching hunger that began to gnaw at her, Megan went into the freezer and took out another burger pattie, and defrosted that one as well.

As soon as it was done, Megan took it out of the microwave and held it in trembling hands. "God, what's wrong with me?" she moaned. Megan looked at the clock and saw that her Mom was due back in an hour and a half, with her Dad expected back half an hour after that. Then dinner would be served about fifteen or twenty minutes after that! The delay was to allow Dad time to clean up and get to the table with everyone else. Megan was so hungry! She was hungry right now!Unable to resist anymore Megan devoured the meat pattie with the blood dripping down her chin, like an animal consuming her prey!

After this, Megan ran to her room and locked the door behind her, grateful that Dad allowed her a lock to keep her brother out while sleeping or changing. Throwing herself upon the pink frilled bed, Megan cuddled her old stuffed toy, 'Mr. Fluffy' a plush rabbit, and began to cry at the stressful weirdness that her life had just become. First she had to leave all of her childhood friends behind, move to another city (in another State!) and now she was having this terrible urge to eat raw meat like an animal! It was a bit much for this previously sheltered girl of fifteen and a half.

After a while, she ran out of tears. Sitting up, Megan heard her little brother, Jake playing his video games, loudly, as usual. With the electronic explosions and beeps to mask her crying, Megan hoped that her crying had gone undetected. Going to the bathroom across the hall from her room meant that there was little chance of anyone seeing her with tear-smeared makeup.

Repairing her makeup, Megan looked at herself in the mirror and again asked herself, silently 'What's wrong with me? Will that uncooked meat make me sick? Why did I do that?' These questions occupied her as she finished fixing her makeup.

The dinner at the O'Hare's began normally, as Megan was determined to pretend that nothing had happened after she got home. The smell of Mom's cooking normally made her so happy, but now, as she looked at her favorite vegetable medley, Megan had to suppress a gag. 'It must be the uncooked meat!' Megan thought with horror. 'I am going to be sick from this, and I'll have to explain why to everyone! Oh God, no! Please, no! Don't let me be sick!' Looking at concern for his daughter, Mike O'Hare, now of the Bayville PD, asked her "Sweety? You look a bit green. What's wrong, Meg?" Megan's Mom, Elaine O'Hare looked at Megan as well. "Baby? did the school food turn out that badly?"

Megan seized upon this potential excuse and just nodded. "May I please be excused?" Her Dad said, with concern "Of course. Go up to your room and lay down for a bit. Your Mom will check on you after dinner, sweety." That was all Megan needed to escape this embarrassing scene. As she got away from the smell of the dinner, she began to feel better. For the thousandth time, Megan silently asked herself 'Why? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel sick at my favorite veggie dish, but I crave the steak? Am I sick, or is it hormonal? What the heck!?"

It was just as she had calmed down that Megan's Mom, still a lovely redhead herself, came in and asked "Baby? What's wrong honey? Was it the school's cafeteria food? It wasn't your Mom's cooking was it?" gently teased Mrs. O'Hare. Megan looked better but was still laying down on the bed, holding Mr. Fluffy again.

Megan took a chance, as she trusted her Mom, even with the embarrassing things in her life, like hormonal issues and all those pesky boy questions. "Mom? I did something kinda dumb, and I have no idea why…"

Mrs. O'Hare looked at Megan and said "OK, Baby. Just a second." Then Mrs. O'Hare got up, and turned on her daughter's music system to mask the conversation from Jake's potential eavesdropping ears. "Go ahead, Meg. I'm listening, not judging. OK?"

Relieved that once again megan's trust in her Mom was well placed, Megan blurted out "I ate some raw hamburger meat when I got home, but I felt fine until I got to the table for dinner." Concerned for her little girl, Mrs. O'Hare felt Megan's forehead and sat back relieved that there was no fever. "How do you feel now, Megan?" asked her Mom.

"Actually, I just feel hungry, Mom. Weirded out, but hungry. My stomach isn't queasy like I'm gonna be sick, now. I just have a craving for that big juicy steak !"

"Well, Meg, I'll go get a plate of it for you, but I will be with you the whole time, in case the raw food you ate earlier causes a problem for you. Got it?" said Mrs. O'Hare.


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting a New Dawn

Chapter 2: Greeting a New Dawn

Megan O'Hare got up for school and when she was dressed in her next self-made outfit, and went down stairs for breakfast. At the table, her Dad was still there, having his coffee and some eggs. Megan's Mom was setting a plate of scrambled eggs and a heaping of bacon down for Megan. Jake was just getting to the table as Megan sat down.

"Good morning, Meg, honey. How are you, now?" asked her Dad. Megan thought about her own health and honestly answered "Hungry, Dad!" Jake just looked at his parents and sister and said "Hey, if Megan isn't feeling well enough for school today, I volunteer to stay and look after her!"

Both parents looked at Jake and the Dad answered "Nice try. Get to school on time. No trouble making, Jake. Understand?" Jake smiled weakly and said "Yes, Dad." Mom gave Jake his plate of breakfast food as well, saying "Here, Jake. Eat up. Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Yes, Dad. All done."

Everyone else had stopped to watch Megan devour her eggs and especially the bacon. It was like watching a wild animal at a kill. Mr. O'Hare looked at Megan and asked "Meg, dear? Are you sure you're alright?" Megan looked at everyone else, and said "All set! I just need a second helping, please. School food is nasty!"

Relieved that his precious daughter was seemingly OK, Mr. O'Hare smiled at his family and said "Well, I have to go to work now. Hugs, please!" while the women of the O'Hare household hugged Mr. O'Hare, Jake just shook his Dad's hand saying "Be careful, Dad. OK?" Mr. O'Hare nodded and went to the Bayville PD, as Megan scarfed down another plate of food. All of it protein-based. Drinking a tall glass of milk, Megan finished her breakfast and went outside to the Bus Stop.

At school, Megan was distracted. Everything smelled different! Even the trash barrel in the lunch room smelled interesting, but Megan made herself ignore it, as she looked for a place to sit. Kitty Pryde waved to Megan. "Hey, Megan! Over here!" Megan sat down beside Kitty and that cute guy who was flirting with the other girl in Homeroom. That girl was beside him and it was obvious that he was taken. Still, Megan was a bit young to date, yet. Her parents wanted to wait until she was at least sixteen. Sighing at the unfairness of the world, Megan sat beside Kitty and noticed a lot of stares from the rest of the school kids. Whispers of "Mutie." and "Mutie lover." could be heard.

Megan looked around and asked "OK. What the heck?" Kitty answered her "Well. We are mutants, Didn't you see the whole Apocalypse? It was on TV." Everyone in the lunchroom awaited the new girl's answer. "Yeah, right. Nice special effects. There can't be such things as 'Mutant Powers'. It simply violates the Laws of Physics. It's not real. Just CGI stuff. Maybe your movie was more interesting than HG Well's 'War of the Worlds' Halloween Broadcast, but hardly more convincing to most of us. I mean, my little brother believes, but that is a good reason not to believe."

There was stunned silence in the lunchroom. A pin could be heard to hit the floor if one had been dropped. Then the whispers began "She doesn't believe!" "She thinks it's a movie!" "People outside Bayville don't know it's real!" Megan regarded them all like a sophisticated scientist who was told that dragons were real, and disguised as alligators. "Just how stupid do you think the rest of the world is, anyway? It's just CGI stuff.I know that I have never seen a 'Mutant' in my life. Not real. Period. Can we get on with lunch? I'm starved!" said Megan.

The others at the table were still stunned by this further refusal to believe that Mutants were real. The cute guy, with the pretty, if possessive girlfriend said, with a German accent "Do zink that I should turn off mine induzer?" His girlfriend said "No, Kurt! It's touchy enough in here right now. You guys can show her later. She would probably freak out."

The rest of the lunch was fairly normal-at least if you did not hear any of the conversations the students were having. Almost all of those discussions were about mutants. Many were about Megan. Eventually the students were allowed to go outside to recess. Megan was finishing her third bowl of chicken and noodle soup when most students had gone out.

Kitty waited for Megan, and said "Megan. Mutants are real. I know, because I,like, am one. Watch." As there was almost no one to witness her use her Powers, Kitty simply Phased herself through the table beside Megan. Watching raptly, Megan tried to figure out the trick. "It HAS to be a trick. Stuff like that cannot ever happen in real life! Only in movies!" Kitty said back to Megan, gently "Sorry, but it's all too real. We didn't ask to be different. We just are. As to the physics...Well I really don't get it either. It's just,like, way to totally math-heavy for me." Megan sat down without thinking about it and said, mostly to herself "Impossible. It has to be. If this were real, then why aren't government troops rounding up all the mutants it can find for research? I mean, if the government could give such powers to US Soldiers, why not? Why aren't the troops here, if this is real? I mean, I wouldn't want it to happen, but, you know those Army types wouldn't care for a minute!"

Kitty said to Megan "It is real. The government and the Army can't just 'give such powers to US Soldiers'. It's not a weapon system! It's genetics! Besides, a government panel had heard about mutants when Juggernaut was rampaging like a big rotten baby. When they saw us X-Men fighting to protect the regular folks, they decided not to,like, hunt mutants."

Megan felt really, really stupid. Here was proof that the 'TV show' she ridiculed her little brother for believing in was real, while she had denied the whole thing. Megan asked "So what makes a mutant a mutant? Was it a chemical spill here, or radiation from one New York City's atomic power plants?" Kitty said "Well, we don't think it was anything purely local, there are mutants across the world, but they try to keep hidden. It also couldn't, like, have happened all at once. Some Mutants have been around for a really long time."

Kitty took Megan outside and gave her a highlights-only explanation of what had been happening here in bayville, regarding mutants. "Wow! That's amazing, Kitty. So, can anyone become a mutant? Like my grandma? My Dad? My Mom's cat, Miss Tiger?"

Kitty laughed at the last one saying "No! It only happens in people. And normally only teenagers change." Megan looked concerned "Teenagers? Why? Don't we have enough issues?" Kitty sadly said "Believe me, I agree. Totally! The hormones of puberty seem to be real important in the process. Otherwise, it's, like, beyond me." Megan said "Well, if mutants are like you, mostly, what's the big deal?" Kitty answered back, quietly "It's kinda complicated…We can talk more about it later, OK? Megan agreed and both girls went in from recess only moments ahead of the bell.

Later, at home, Megan told her family what had happened at school, and everything Kitty had told her. Both Megan's parents looked at each other and nodded to each other. Then Megan's Dad addressed Megan "Megan Anne O'Hare. We knew most of this, and were going to tell you both last night, but you fell ill, and Jake already understood it from the news. I'm sorry for not taking the time to tell you before. Just be careful, and stay clear of those 'Brotherhood' dirtbags! Do you understand, dear?"

Megan nodded and said "Yes, Dad. Of course. I already have my homework done. May I please go think about this in my room, Dad? It's a bit much, ya know?" Mr. O'Hare nodded and hugged his daughter before she went upstairs. He also noticed that she had hardly touched her green beans, which she loves, and devoured the liver, which she has always hated. Mr. O'Hare thought to himself 'Oh well, you can't win them all.' and got up to help his wife with the dishes.

Later, as Megan lay dreaming; She was running across the grassy field. She was looking for something. She did not know what, but she knew that she would recognize it when she saw it. Racing across the field, she smelled steak. Lots of steak. Megan ran towards the smell of food and WOKE UP TO THE ALARM CLOCK !

Megan thought to herself 'Man, this was a weird dream. Oh stupid alarm clock! Just shut up!' Megan brutally slapped the off button and lazily got out of bed. She did not notice the lone smooth, scale in her bed as she got ready for another day of school. Her only lasting complaint was that her jaw was sore, like she was teething again...


	3. Chapter 3: Changes Large and Small

Sorry about the messed up version of Chapter 03. I really don't know what happened. I have reloaded it now. Thank you for reading, and reviewing.

Chapter 03: Changes, Large and Small

Megan was on her way to Second Period when the strange boy, Todd, who had been her guide to class the first day, walked up. "Yo, chica! You seen any mutants, yet?" Megan blushed and said "Yes. I feel so dumb! I thought it was just a TV show with CGI and stuff, but now I know it's real! Do you know any mutants?" Todd Tolansky/Toad smiled and said "Do I know any? Check it, I am one!" Todd jumped straight up and flipped mid-air landing on the ceiling. He did not fall down as she expected. Todd was stuck to the ceiling, somehow. Megan quietly breathed "Wow."

Megan was interrupted by a tall, well built guy. He has brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked to be at least a Junior, maybe a Senior. Cute, too. Megan was about to say something, but then the cute older boy yelled at Todd. "Toad! Get off the ceiling! The Principle will have your head if she catches you! No Powers in school, remember?"

Toad hopped down and said "Jeez, Lance, it's just a free demonstration for the new girl." Lance looked at Megan and asked "Um. Hey. Can you give Kitty this note for me, please" Lance was holding a note in one hand, and rubbing the back of his head with the other hand. Megan took the note and said "Sure! I have Third Period with her, so she'll get it in English with Mrs. Whitman." Lance thanked her and took Todd with him to Second Period. Megan put the note into her purse, and went to her next class.

Ats she entered Third Period English, Megan saw Kitty just a few seats over. Megan slipped Kitty the note by whispering "Kitty." and Kitty took the note, put it in her purse and flashed a grateful smile at Megan.

At lunch, many students were waiting to see where Megan would sit. As Megan sat with Kurt and Kitty, most 'normal' students turned to whispering "Mutie lover' to each other. Few of the students, besides the mutants themselves seemed willing to even look at Megan with anything less than hostility. Megan sadly thought to herself 'Why did I have to turn myself into an outcast in the first week of school? What's wrong with everyone? Why are all these other kids against mutants, and why aren't the teachers teaching tolerance?' Out loud, Megan said "Well, why aren't the teachers trying to teach tolerance? I mean, it's like the stories of the ancient days of Segregation VS Civil Rights, or something." The X-Men, and Amanda who all heard Megan, were surprised, but happy to find a human who understood their plight. Bobby noticed that Megan was eating another hotdog. Bobby asked "Hungry, much?" Kitty quickly swatted Bobby's arm and scolded him "Like, don't ever mention a girl's eating habits! Unless, like, you're totally looking to die, Bobby!" Turning to Megan Kitty apologised "Sorry about Bobby. His brain is frozen in stupid boy mode." It was then that Kitty realized that Megan had eaten at least half a dozen hotdogs. Megan was eyeing the hotdogs on other people's plates hungrily.

Kitty asked her "Um, like, Megan? Are you alright?" Megan's attention snapped back to the present and she answered "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Kitty looked to Kurt and Amanda, who both just shrugged.

Later in the last period, which was Mathematics for Megan, the non-mutant students were clearly giving Megan the cold shoulder. Megan shared this class with Todd Tolansky, but not with Kitty. Going over the mathematics, Megan noticed Todd watching a fly that was buzzing around the room. When the fly got close enough, Todd snagged it right out the air with his tongue! Megan was both grossed out and yet her stomach rumbled. 'Great. My stomach is looking for more food. I'm gonna be the size of a house before long. Darn it!' she thought to herself. The teacher missed the demise of the fly and Todd went back to trying to figure out the math problems.

After the bell rang and the students were leaving the school, Megan walked out. She walked into the crush of students, and was immediately greeted with scorn and harsh stares. Calls of "Mutie Lover." "Race Traitor" among the nicer things that Megan was called. Near tears, Megan could not escape the ring of hostile students as the jocks began calling her unprintably bad things. Another redhead came over and called, in a Scottish Brogue out to the ring of jocks "Acht! Yer real brave ta be screamin' at a defenceless lass. Try that rudeness with the likes o' me, then!" As the jocks were distracted by this other girl, Kitty had Phased through and grabbed Megan's arm "Come on. We're, like, so leaving!" With this, Kitty Phased both of them out and away.

Just as Kitty arrived outside the ring with Megan, Mr. Matthews had walked out, and noticed the commotion. "i hope that you were NOT using your Powers on school property, Miss Pryde." he said. Kitty ignored the question and instead said "Mr. Matthews! Did you just hear what those boys were calling her?"

Mr Matthews said "You know better than to respond to that sort of bait, Miss Pryde."

Kitty said "But, Mr. Matthews, it wasn't me that they were yelling at! Like, am I supposed to ignore a student being verbally bullied?" Mr. Matthews answered "No. I expect you to use good judgement and tell an adult. I am sorry, Miss Pryde, however the rules are clear. As I did not witness any uses of Powers, nor clearly hear insults will assume that there were no problems from or towards anyone." Mr. Matthews addressed the crowd "Go home! No loitering." The students knew not to challenge the tough, no nonsense teacher.

Even though Megan had been helped out of that awful ring of jocks, she was still very upset. Running away from the crowd at school, Megan was quickly deep into the forest that she believed was the fastest way to her new home. Kitty tried to catch up with Megan, but Megan was a faster runner and was on the girls track team in her old school. In just a few minutes, Megan was running faster than she had winning last springs competition. Megan's long legs ate up the distance much faster than her emotion frazzled mind could hope to keep up with.

Megan's legs, lungs and jaw were all hurting. This was to be expected as Megan was running hard, with her teeth clenched shut, to avoid crying out as she ran. What she did not understand was why her bottom was in pain. It felt like she had fallen upon her tail bone, even though she had not. Her clothes felt tight. That was really odd as well, because Megan made her own clothes to fit her perfectly. Megan thought about this set of physical problems to avoid thinking about being a total outcast in her new school. 'Why does my butt hurt? How the heck are my self made denim jeans, that I made for my comfort, feel way too small? Heck why do my brand new sneakers feel like they shrunk on me?'

PAIN! Terrible pain erupted throughout Megan's body. A pain so strong that she did not even notice falling in mid-run, nor her clothes tearing. Nothing existed for the lost teen, except pain. Everything hurt! Her back, her face, her hands, her feet and legs, her torso, everything!

Eventually, the pain stopped, and Megan realized that she had lain down, and man did her tail hurt! WAIT! TAIL? Megan looked at her self as best as she could without a mirror. It was perhaps a blessing that she did not have a mirror right now. All she could see was a long scaly body, with a long tail. Her legs had changed so that it looked like the knees were pointed the wrong way.

Megan tried to get up, but her arms, which did NOT hurt, were tiny! And she could see why her hands had hurt, both fingers on each hand were clawed. 'Both? Where are the other fingers? How am I supposed to do anything?'

Megan tried to scream out loud "Help me!" but her words were overpowered by a terrifying ROAR! It was REALLY REALLY LOUD! In fact, the more scared Megan got, the louder the roar became! It took a few moments for Megan to realize that SHE was the source of the roar!

'OK. Just shut up, Megan!' she commanded herself. It worked! Silence descended upon the dark woods. Megan realized that she had been unconscious for at least a few hours. 'Oh boy! Dad is gonna KILL me for being this late! Especially now that we're in a new town. I better get home-Wait! I can't go back like this! Dad wouldn't recognize me like this, and as a cop he will shoot a "monster" at his home! This is unfair! I finally need a bra, and now I'll never need clothes again! My outfits! NOOOOOOOOO! All my beautiful outfits! I can't wear any of them again like this! With these stoopid, odd hands, I can't even MAKE new outfits! I can't do anything! I'm just a monster!' Megan lifted her new head to the nearly full moon and cried in horror, in loss, and in desperation "ROOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Running aimlessly through the moonlit woods, Megan came across a smell. A very good smell. 'FOOD !' she thought to herself. Before she could even consciously understand what she was doing, Megan followed the scent to it's source. Looking at the cows penned in their pasture, Megan was so hungry that she didn't yet realize how much bigger her new form was. She did not care. She hungered!


	4. Chapter 4: Night of the Tyrannosaur

Chapter 04: Night of the Tyrannosaur

MEANWHILE

At the X Mansion;

The Alarm for Cerebro began sounding off, when suddenly a beastial sound from outside could be heard in the faint light of the rising moon. Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and Rahne were with the Professor, when the alarm went off, followed by the roaring sound. Looking at one another, in surprise, the Professor and the X-Men hurried to the Cerebro Chamber. There they were met by Storm, Scott and Jean. The younger kids were not likely to go anywhere near a mission, if at all possible. Berserker, Cannonball and the other older students were having an extra Danger Room session with Beast. Wolverine and X-23 were out of town on an 'important scouting mission' that the Professor hoped would bring Wolverine and his clone daughter closer together. This left just the seven X-Men to hear what Cerebro had to tell the Professor.

"Professor! Who iz zis new mutant?" asked Kurt. The Professor put on Cerebro and began examining the information the Cerebro had to offer. "well, Kurt, it seems that a Miss Megan O'Hare has undergone a physical mutation. It seems that the young lady's power is much like Rahne's in it's basics. However, Megan O'Hare does not become any sort of mammal. Rather she has expressed a form not seen for sixty five million years. We must be cautious."

Rahne asked "What sort o' form, Professor?" The cute redheaded teen werewolf looked at the Professor with concern. The professor activated the holographic interface so that everyone in the Cerebro Chamber could see. As they watched, the X-Men were stunned to see a Tyrannosaurous Rex rapidly moving through woods and going somewhere in a hurry. The massive form pushing aside lesser trees like a wolf moving through ferns. The massive teeth could be seen as the huge mutant woved into a clearing with bright moonlight.

"Mein Gott!" said an awestruck Kurt. "Oh my Gawd!" babbled Kitty. Bobby blurted out "I am NOT dating that one!" *THWACK* was the sound of Kitty Gibb-Slapping Bobby. "Bobby, like, don't be an Idiot!" Jean looked at Boddy and Kitty. "Behave yourselves." Both students nodded and went back to watching the tyrannosaurous rex, as she stepped over a fence and attacked a cow. With horrific ferrocity, Megan could be seen devouring her prey!

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww!" exclaimed Bobby. "Gross!" said Kitty. "I'm getting a bit hungry…" said Rahne. Everyone else looked at Rahne. "What? I can understand th' need t' hunt. I'm just expressing my understanding, is all." she said defensively. Professor Xavier said "Rahne, will you consent to be our primary contact with this young lady? You seem to have a lot in common." Rahne nodded and said "Aye! I'd be happy ta do so, Professor. Y' kin count on me!" The Professor smiled and said "She is right here in Bayville, at the Alderson Farm. X-Men, move out."

The X-Men filled up the X-Van as Scott began checking the X-Van's systems. After a brief check of the others,Scott pulled out onto the street, as the Professor used the Mansion's Controls to first opan the gate, then close it after the X-Men had left. Driving closer and closer to the Alderman's Farm, Storm began talking. "Now we need to remember two things. First is the this girl will be scared and likely to either run ir lash out from fear. The Second thing to keep in mind is that at the moment, she is very dangerous. Rahne? I need you to be very careful to avoid getting too close to her. We need you to talk to her, so you will need to remain human enough for speach. Scott, I want you to stay with Iceman to act as ranged support. Shadowcat and Wolfsbane are to approach her. Kitty, you are to keep Wolfsbane from harm if this girl does become violent. Jean and I shall perform aerial overwatch. Jean, your telepathy will be critical in answering Wolfsbane for the girl, if she cannot speak in this form. Nightcrawler, you are going to be our amergency evacuation for anyone that is endangered, that Shadowcat cannot reach in time. Are there any questions?"

As the X-Van rolled up to the Alderman's Farm, the sound of a police cruiser could be heard approching. The flashing red and blue lights were definatly getting very close, as the X-Van parked on the grass, near the driveway entrance."X-Men! Let's make the Professor proud." called Storm. Scott answered with "You heard Storm, let's go."

The X-Men quickly found the gruesome scene of a few gory chunks of uneaten cattle. Standing over them was a sight that no living human had ever seen face to face. The ultimate land predator, a tyrannosaurous rex was quietly watching the X-Man approach. Looking distractedly at the red and blue lights of a police cruiser as it came around the bend in the road, the mighty creature lowly growled. It actually seemed a sad growl, rather thab one of menace. Rahne and Kitty went closer than the rest. A lot closer. If the mutant T-Rex treid to eat either girl, Shadowcat would have time to Phase Rahne safely, despite the mere twenty feet or so that separated the X-Men's advan ce team from the mutant T-Rex.

Rahne spoke up, with her native Scottish Brogue "Greetin's lass! I'm Rahne Sinclaire. I'll no' harm ye! My freind an' I only want ta talk to ye, understand? Please nod yer head yes if ye do understand." The mighty Tyrannosaurous Rex girl nodded 'yes' to the X-Men. Rahne comtinued "Now, I understand from personal experience what it's like to be in yer place. I also have another shape. Here I'll show it to ye, alright?" The T-Rex again nodded.

Scott was distracted by the approching police car. Intercepting it, Scott nodded politely to the officer inside. "Good evening, officer. Unless you know how to negotiate with a tyrannosaurous rex, I suggest that you let us take this one." The policeman was not stupid. He looked at the massive superpredator, then the X-Men, as Rahne turned into a wolf, a werewolf, then back human again. Without any sign of suprise, the cop said "OK. If you can handle it, I'll watch from here. Just tell me this, is it a mutant, or a monster, or just a bigger version of one of those Sadie Hawkins Dance creatures?" Scott answered "Mutant. She's a girl that just changed a short time ago." The policeman said "Yes, I thought you'd say that. Well, try to keep her from eating people and I'll be happy to do the paperwork on this one. I hate injury and death reports. Just too damn depressing, y'know?" Scott nodded, but was watching his team with the T-Rex girl. A few more police cruisers were already on the way.

Meanwhile, Rahne was telling a capsule version her own life story, to put the other girl at ease. After she was done, she asked "Can ye speak in this form, lass?" The T-Rex girl sadly shook her huge head and groaned. Jean was hovering nearby with Storm who kept a look pout over the entire situation. She noted that Scott had the local law enforcement acting agreeable, and Rahne had the poor mutant girl fairly calm. Even the farmhands were smart enough to just stay back. Megan looked pitiful as ahe obviously felt sorry for herself. Jean, sensing this, telepathically sent to Rahne "Wolfsbane, she's tired, depressed and does not know how to turn back to her human form, or even if she has one." Rahne though back "Aye. Thank ye, Jean. We'll try tha' next"

Rahne stood close to the huge tyrannosaur, and held our a hand to Megan's snout to sniff at "Here ye go, lass. Just have a bit o' a whiff. I'll not harm ye." Megan caught the wolf girl's scent and looked at Rahne and Kitty, who was rather nervous. Kitty kept eyeing the banana-sized teeth, made for killing and eating chunks of meat. Rahne, on the otherhand kept her eyes on Megan's face as a whole. "Ye can trust me, Megan. I'll no' hurt ye. I will try to help ye, if ye try to help yerself. I need ye to think of how it feels to be big and strong as ye are now. Really think about how yer face feels. How does it feel? Yer teeth? How does yer tail feel to ye, lass? I wonder if it feel anything like mine does. Now. Think about feeling those parts of yerself pulling in. Like curling up in a ball, but without moving. Try it. C'mon. Ye can do it, Megan!"

After about five minutes, just before a frustrated Megan was about to give up, Rahne asked Jean "Can ye form a wee link between Megan and me'self? I mean the part o' me that lets me control me own shape? Then we'll trigger both returning to human shape at the same time. Can we do that, Jean?" Jean thought it over and smiled "Yes, Rahne. Yes we can."

Rahne told Megan the plan and said "If this works as we plan, ye'll be human-looking again! Then we can get ye trained ta be able ta switch back and forth as ye like, Megan. Alright? Shall we begin soon?" Megan nodded yes, as Rahne changed to her fully wolf form.

After a minute, Megan began to notice Rahne beginning to change, but Megan herself began to feel diferent as well. Her tail began to feel shorter, and her face felt smaller as well! It was working! Then Megan heard her father's voice. "What do you mean 'the tyrannosaurous rex IS your daughter' ?" Panic began to take hold of Megan. Jean could not easily keep the linked transformations going with Megan's mind so full of fear! Jean telepathically told Megan 'If you want to go back to looking human again, calm down. Now. Your fear is making your own body react be going BACK to full Tyrannosaur Mode!" Taking a moment to center herself, as she would at a track meet, Megan went back to trying to regain her human shape.

Another minute passed as Megan's Dad watched his little girl take shape from the form of the 'tyrant lizard king' of legend. Keeping his heart in his throat, was only the fear FOR his daughter, not of her. Soon Megan could hear her Dad saying encouraging things to her like "C'mon Meg. C'mon baby girl. You can do it. Daddy know you can do this" Megan took great courage in this as this is very much the same thing that he woukd say to her whenever she tried anything worth doing. Track meets. New outfit designs. Sewing. Learning how to ride a bike. How to dress herself when she was little. As these thoughts comforted Megan, her form began to ragain it's humanity even faster.

Soon, Megan was human-shaped again. Back to her old self, with not a stitch on. She felt-WAIT A MINUTE! NAKED?! In the end it took Megan an hour and twenty more minutes, and a large blanket kept over her as she changed, to regain her human form again. Wrapped up in a blanket, from the police cruiser (They always carry them now to comfort victems), Megan was feeling much better.

As Officer O'Hare talked with the X-Men he looked at Megan and said "Megan Ann O'Hare. You must make this choice. Will you go to this Xavier School to learn how better to control this Power of yours, or do you want to just try to do that at home?" Officer O'Hare knew that what he wanted, and what his daughter needed were two different things. Still, he loves her enough to do what is best for her, and not just what he wants for himself. Taking a few minutes to think it through Megan said "I need to go to this Xavier School, or else I'll wreck the whole house trying to control this. I might even accidentally hurt someone, Dad. Please understand…" Mike O'Hare, loving and caring father that he is, hugged his daughter close and stroked her hair soothingly "Hush, now, Baby. I actually agree with you. I am spo proud of you for making this grown up decision. That's just how your Mom and I both taught you. I love you, Megan. After all is said and done, Baby, we're still in the same town. We'll still see each other often. i'll even visit the school during my rounds, if I can." Megan was a bit scared, but was mostly happy "Oh, Daddy! I love you too! I need a bunch of things from home. Can you please get my Bug-Out-Bag from the closet, Dad? That will hold me for clothes and girly things for a week, right?" Her Dad had made each of his family fill a backpack with exactly one week worth of sturdy clothes, hygine supplies and some survival tools in the event of a major disaster. Mike O'Hare said, I'll do better. I'll take you home first, where you will pack a suitcase with what you need. We'll also grab your Laptop and CD collection. OK, Honey?" Filled with love for him, Megan hugged her Dad tightly.


	5. Chapter 5 Growing Pains

Chapter 05: Growing Pains

At the Xavier Mansion Megan was just hugging her family before they left for home. Megan was standing there in the massive foyer, with the Professor, Jean, Storm and others had gone to get ready for bed. Megan was a bit embarrassed the her little brorther, Jake, had decided NOW to 'notice girls' by getting hung up on this pretty Latina girl called Amara. Thus the reason why Amara had gone elsewhere in the mansion, away from the hormonal twelve year old boy. Still embarrassed by everything that had happened, Megan waited until her family had gone before turning to the Professor and the others and saying "I. Um. Thank all of you! Really. I don't know what I would have done without your help, all of you. Thank you. I, um, wanted to apologize for my brother, Jake. He's never acted this way before. I hope that I can tell Amara how sorry I am for Jake's behavior."

Professor X nodded indulgently and said "Think nothing of young Jake's behavior. I too, was once just like him. It is completely natural for a boy to finally 'discover' girls, and lose his self control for a time. Amara is an understanding young lady. Now, we need to get you settled in for the night. Do you have any objections to sharing a room with Rahne?" Megan was actually relieved that she would have a roommate that was so close to herself, even down to having freckles and an 'Alternative Form' as the Professor called it. Megan answered happily "Not at all, Professor! Thank you again. All of you."

Rahne helped Megan with her luggage and showed Megan where to put her stuff. Megan was impressed by the size of the bedroom. The bed was pretty, but in an understated way. It was obvious which bed was already spoken for, as there was fur on the pillows and coverlet. "Ach! I'm sorry if you're no' happy with the fur, it's just that I cannae help shedding." Megan smiled and said "That's fine. I've never been allergic to fur, and I probably will develop something like it myself. Maybe shedding like a snake...Icky, but possible, I guess. So who am I to judge?" Both girls nodded to one another and held hands in that girly way of agreement.

"So, when do I get to meet the others? I understand that there are actually a bunch of us teens here." asked Megan. Rahne answered "In th' mornin'. You'll see most everyone at breakfast. We need ta get te sleep, soon. We'll both be up at five thirty am, so we can be down to eat by six." Megan got ready for bed and thanked Rahne again. As she drifted off to sleep, Megan was feeling safe and warm.

At breakfast, Megan was just as sleepy as the rest of the teens, until she saw him. He was tall and thin with odd hair that she liked! Megan thought to herself 'What a cute guy! Nice face, and Oh my! He turned around at just the right time! Such a cute butt!' Megan put her face down to eat her eggs and bacon, so no one would notice her interest in the 'cute' teen boy. Megan could tell that she was blushing, but couldn't help it! 'Even his blond hair with the orange spike is just so cute!' Megan thought to herself. That's when she noticed Jean looking at her. 'Megan. It's rude to shout one's thoughts. Don't worry, though. We'll teach you how to keep your private thoughts private. OK?' Telepathed Jean to Megan. Megan was surprised, embarrassed and amazed all at the same time. Jean, however, was once as young as Megan and playfully gave Megan a Telepathic heads-up 'His name is Ray. His codename is Berzerker. No, he is not seeing anyone. Yes, he is your age. No, you are not in trouble. Relax, Megan. Everything will be OK.' The rest of the table of teens were unaware of the private Telepathic conversation. As she watched, Megan saw Kurt up close for the first time, without his inducer on. She also saw how Jamie made copies of himself when he bumped into anything, as the table was a bit crowded. Megan asked, a bit nervously "So...Now what? Do I just go to school like always? When do I practice getting my Power under control. I mean, I'm more than a bit nervous about suddenly becoming 'She-Rex' in that middle of a crowded classroom." Ms. Monroe, AKA Storm, was there as the adult in charge of breakfast this morning. She answered Megan. "My dear, the Professor will reinforce the Telepathic Block he put in your mind last night so that you may go to class. After you return, you have Power Control Session with both the Professor and Jean. I believe that Hank will also be attending, as he is our on-staff doctor." Jean spoke up, out loud "Yes, that's right. In fact I have that Session scheduled for three thirty this afternoon. Please don't be late, Megan. This is important. Oh, and yes, Doctor McCoy will be there, as he needs to run a basic physical exam. That's the main reason that I'll be there-a lady needs to be acompanied by another for all such exams with a male doctor. Just standard procedure, Megan. Otherwise, it will be mostly the Professor and Beast's show." At Megan's confused look, Jean said "Beast is Doctor McCoy's Codename. You'll get your own soon."

Megan asked "May I choose my own? Now? You see, I know what I want for a superhero name. Codename. Whatever you call it." Storm and Jean looked at one another. Jean answered "I don't see that as a problem, Megan. What did you have in mind?" Megan sat a bit straighter, with a quick look at Ray "I want to be called 'She-Rex'. It fits and it's what I think about myself. I am a female tyrannosaurus rex. Ergo, She-Rex." The table of teens began quickly discussing this among themselves and so the chant soon began "She-Rex! She-Rex! She-Rex! She-Rex! She-Rex!" The room was filled with the shouts of the other students quick acceptance of their newest member!

That morning at school, the whispers began. That Megan had been turned into a 'filthy mutie' by sitting at lunch with them. That Megan was 'demonic monster' for taking 'the monster's side' over the 'real human's side'. It would be enough to break Megan's heart, if she were paying it any attention. Her attention, however, was mostly on Ray. Ray. Megan just loved the way his name sounded. Berserker was kinda cool too. Her thoughts were most definitely NOT on what others had to say. Unfortunately, this included old Mrs. Maples, who had asked Megan a question on 'Of Mice and Men'. Megan did not hear it. At all. Not even the second time. She suddenly realised that the whole class was staring at her. "Um. What was the question again?" asked a very embarrassed Megan. Mrs. Maples said "If you cannot pay attention to me, young lady, then you can go pay attention to the Principle. Go. Now, missy!"

Megan waited at the Principle's Office in front of Mrs. McClusky. "Now, dearie. What happened?" asked Mrs. McClusky. "I. I got caught daydreaming in English Lit class." answered Megan. Mrs. McClusky nodded and said "Well, that's never a good idea. Mrs. Maples doesn't have a forgiving nature, and the fact that you are now a member of the Institute, only makes her even less tolerant. She's not really bigoted, so much as unforgiving of all the damage mutants have done to her classroom with energy blasts, spikes, slime, and the like. Well, she is a neat freak, so all that damage…" Mrs. McClusky did not finish what she was going to say, as the door to the Principle's Office opened "Miss O'Hare? Come in please." politely commanded Principle Mason.

At lunch that day. Kitty sat next to Megan. Kitty asked "So, like, what happened to you, Meg?" Megan looked embarrassed and said "I was daydreaming in English Literature. Completely busted. I have to bring this note to the Professor to sign. I just can't help it! He's just so tall and dreamy, You know?" Kitty squealed with delight! "Oh my Gawd! Who is he? Like is it the football player, Gary Silver, with the broad shoulders and the buzz-cut?" Megan did not know who Kitty ment, but she was wrong anyway. "Um. No. It's, well...I don't wanna say just yet. I'm not really sure if the guy is available, or if he's my type….Or really anything. I was just daydreaming because he's cute. Understand?" Kitty nodded, but was hoping for juicy gossip about, er-um, romance for her new friend!

At detention Megan waited in the Detention Hall, really an old drafty damp classroom that wasn't used for regular classes anymore. On Detention Duty was Mr. Arnold, Shop Teacher. Mr. Arnold was rather short, but very heavily built, with muscles on his muscles. Mr. Arnold's full beard and moustache were closely trimmed and neat. Altogether, Mr. Arnold made an imposing, no-nonsense impression on everyone. Watching the students, Mr. Arnold carefully had each of them write a report on why they were here. He did not tolerate fooling around in class. At all. Toad was fidgeting, Lance was probably writing a love letter to Kitty. Freddy was speaking quietly out loud as he wrote, which was allowed be Mr. Arnold. The Teacher seemed to know that if Freddy did not verbally keep up with his writing, then he'd get lost. Also, it was real obvious, if one listened, that at least Freddy was doing his work in peace. That was always to be encouraged.

After school, Megan went in to see the Professor, with her head hung low in guilt. The Professor's door was already open half way, as if in invitation. Knocking politely, Megan called out softly "Professor? Are you there?" Megan wasn't sure if she were more relieved that the Professor answered, or more nervous at having to tell him that she got detention on her first day as a student of the Institute. "Please come in, Megan. You sound unhappy. What can I do for you?" Megan entered the beautifully appointed study, and again marvelled at the antique mahogany desk, and the massive shelves, filled with so many books. Looking at the carpet, Megan said "Professor...I, um, got...A teacher caught me woolgathering, as my Mom would say." The Professor placed his hands together and asked "What was the nature of this 'woolgathering'? Were you distressed, or simply preoccupied?" Megan said, guiltily "I was daydreaming about a cute guy, Sir." The Professor seemed to be quite understanding and said "Well, such things are quite natural and normal at you age. Still, that sort of inattention could be dangerous with a power such as yours. You must avoid losing concentration, to remain in your current form, Megan. The Mental Blocks I put in your mind to help you are only temporary. We will have to add a short meditation session to your morning routine. I'll show you how. Done correctly, it should only take about five minutes. A beginner, like yourself will probably need fifteen to start." Megan asked "How long before those blocks fail?" The Professor answered "In a few days. I believe this weekend is when we can expect to see you in your alternative form again. If you have any further difficulties with the meditation exercises, come back, and I'll gladly help you, Megan. Let's begin, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6 Crushes & Consequences

Chapter 06, Crushes and Consequences

It was an unusually hot and sunny Saturday morning for September, and Megan watched as the other students played baseball, which, predictably became "Mutant Ball !" Laughing at the antics of the those on the field, Megan did not yet notice the subtle changes in herself. Her legs began to lengthen. Her teeth began to elongate. Her torso began it's own change. It wasn't until her tail began to grow, that Megan realized what was happening! Running out into the open to avoid hurting anyone as she changed, Megan let out a cry of warning "LOOK OUT! I'M CHANGING! RRROOOAAARRR!"

Everyone else stopped in place to stare in fascination at the New Mutant as she exhibited the most awesome transformation that they had ever seen. Watching a girl turn into a tyrannosaurus rex, was a sight none had beheld before. In moments, the pretty redhaired girl with the freckles was replaced by an ancient superpredator! Bobby was her baseball team captain, and he said "She's still on the team! It IS Mutant Ball, now anyway!" I decided to have a bit of fun by GLARING at the other team as if daring them to object! "No problem, Bobby!" replied Jean, leading the opposing team. Scott, as Umpire called out "Play Ball!"

In a few minutes I was at 'bat', I opted to use my tail instead of a baseball bat. The pitch was made. I actually hit the ball! Lumbering to First Base, I was easily safe. I soon decided to steal second as Rogue pitched to Ray. Within just a few steps I was safe at second, due to my really long legs in this form! Ray had hit the ball, though it was a ground ball to left field. It was still enough to get him to Second Base. I began wondering about the Dating Bases, and what it would be like-Especially with Ray! Even though everyone looked much smaller when I'm like this, Ray still was taller than Bobby or Roberto. Ray was easily on par with Scott in height. I watched Ray with a different sort of hunger, than the one in my belly. I still drooled, but I will not dwell on that. Instead, I watched Ray, and waited for my chance to run to Third Base. I wondered if Ray liked long legged girls. Then I was smacked in the face with the baseball, as Sunspot hit Rogue's change-up pitch and an odd angle. You'd think this would have hurt me. I was merely surprised at the smack to my elongated snout.

I "ROARED!" as if angry to startle Kurt who was guarding Third Base, as I charged! It worked as Kurt Teleported out of my way. This meant that he was not there to catch the ball thrown to him by Kitty! Not only did I get to step on Third, but I realized that I had a clear shot at Home Plate! Running at Home I could see X-23 look like she would actually attack me as I neared Home. I did not care! I was going to beat the others and look good for Ray! Roaring in victory I barely stopped before stepping on anyone! Stepping away from Home Plate, I could see Laura/X-23 looking ticked off. Big deal. I made it fair and square. Ray, however was tagged at Third in a 'pickle' between Kurt and a Jamie Copy. Still, I thought that Ray looked great valiantly going until he got tagged. Never giving up. How manly! I was startled out of my daydream when I heard 'Beast' call out "The barbecue is READY! FOOD IS READY!" The game was halted as it was obvious that with half an inning left, my team could not bridge the seventeen to eight gap. Besides, teens need a LOT of food! Especially me. I stalked over to the barbecue, only to realise that if I ate in my current form, then we'd ALL be hungry. There just wasn't enough there for just me in my current form.

I tried to use the meditation technique, that the Professor showed me, to control myself. I imagined my body pulling into itself. I tried to ignore everything else. That must be quite a sight to see, a T-Rex lost in thought. As other students began grabbing food from the table, I could feel my tail shrinking in upon itself. My muzzle also obeyed my wishes. Just as I thought that I had this licked, my body betrayed me, and re-expanded! Good thing that I cannot talk in this form because I was cursing kinda hardcore for a moment at myself. I tried again. By the time I finally stabilized, most of the food was gone. Of all the people there, I did not expect little Jamie to have saved me food. Then I noticed the blushing of his face, and the way he would not look me in the eye. How cute, but not the boy I wanted to have crush on me. Darn it! I kept my thoughts to myself, and thanked Jamie nicely. I even told him that he did a good job out in the game. I would later regret that.

At the moment, I knew only hunger and a longing for Ray. I kept noticing Ray's handsome, manly face. How strong his jaw. How grown up his expression. I really could get lost in his eyes! I finally noticed that Jamie was still looking at me 'that way'. "Hey. little man. What's up?" Jamie just looked torn between hope and horror at having been caught at staring at me. I decided to let him down gently, after all he's twelve or something close to it. I led him away from the others to the gazebo where we'd have some privacy "Jamie. Relax. I'm not gonna bite you. I appreciate your feelings, and someday you'll be a total babe-magnet. Just understand that I have an older boy in mind. Heck I can't get him OUT of my mind." I smiled at Jamie and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me shyly and quietly asked "So, am I wrong to think you're so pretty?" I felt real embarrassment at that point. I tried not to let it show as I thought of what to say next. I looked into Jamie's young eyes, on purpose, and calmly said "Heck no. It's more like I simply fell for someone else before you said anything. You're one of the best guys here. You don't go around being a jerk to us girls, unlike, Bobby. You don't act like you're a gift to women, like Roberto. You are a good, and cute guy. Yes, you are too young for me, however, you are not too blame for that. It's just the timing of life. I know it seems unfair right now, but you will find the right girl for you! In the mean time, try to enjoy being young enough to just be yourself, and not some strutting teenager, trying to impress all of us girls-and looking kinda dumb in the trying! Trust me, Jamie, you have plenty of time for this stuff. When a New Mutant girl about your age shows up, you'll have no real competition, because no one else your age is here. OK? Are we good, Jamie?" Jamie looked crestfallen, but he didn't look like he was going to cry, so I guess that he'll be OK. "Yeah. I guess so." answered Jamie. My heart was breaking a little.

After I went back for whatever food I could get, I saw Ray talking to Amara. I am sure that it wasn't romantic, but my blood began to boil anyway. Striving for calm, to avoid the change, I clamped down on myself and returned my focus on the meditation technique. It took at least twenty minutes before I felt fully in control, but I did succeed. Walking back to the Mansion, I felt a light touch upon my mind, a feminine touch. Knowing it was Jean, I chose to invite her in my head. 'Jean? Do you need me?' Jean answered "I just wanted to tell you that I am really proud of you for keeping control like that! Seriously, many of us have had a MUCH harder time of self control exercises than that, on our first weekend! You should be proud of yourself. I don't know what set off the urge to change, but I felt a burst of jealousy from you. Was it the food issue?' I laughed out loud at that one, and answered back 'No. I'm good. Just a bit of girly jealousy. Nothing serious. Thank you for asking, though.' Jean simply gave an empathic version of a hug, and broke the Psi connection.

After a shower and re-styling my hair, I was ready to face the afternoon. I had chosen to wear one of my 'casual/feminine' outfits that I had made for myself just before my first change. A denim skirt with a tiny number, but very carefully placed, sequins sewn on. A medium blouse of sky blue cotton, with a subtle floral pattern, sewn in a barely lighter shade of blue thread. For my feet, I had on 'nude/tan' pantyhose and my newest pair of sneakers. I think to myself that If this doesn't get Ray's attention, then he would have to be 1) Dead. 2) Blind. 3) Missing those parts 4) Only Interested in guys, or 5) Any combination of the above.

Walking down the Mansion Entry Hall Steps, I spy Roberto staring at me. Amara notices this, and slugs his arm. 'Good for her' I think to myself. 'She can have the vain and prancing macho fool.' Sweeping past them, and ignoring their argument as a good housemate should, I walk past Kitty who is on the phone to someone. I think it must be her parents. If it were this Lance guy, she'd be a lot more discrete. Also she isn't likely to discuss her grades with a boyfriend. Whatever. I like Kitty, but this predator is busy hunting special prey. I just noticed that Ray, and prey rhyme. I grin for a moment as I try to figure out where Ray is.

Maybe it's the predator in me, but I'm beginning to like this more aggressive and confidant new me. I stop in front of a hallway mirror and while I check out my makeup, I'm really listening for Ray's voice. Of course it doesn't seem that way to anybody looking at me, which is why I made this stop. Hearing Ray's voice down the hallway that leads out to the pool, I begin walking that way, taking a quick detour to grab a bottle of sunscreen and a beach towel. In a few moments I realize that I can't really tan like this. My outfit is rocking, but not really tanning wear. Keeping my sigh to myself, I walk back up to my room, deciding that the outfit I have on now is what I will wear after a bit of sunning. Quickly changing into a bright blue bikini, with a very nice fit. Meghan thought to herself 'The list from before, only more so!' Wearing only a long, red T-shirt she made herself, with a phrase sewn into it "Hail the Fashion Queen" on the front and the back read "You have seen Royalty" . For a bottom piece, I chose semi-tight denim shorts. a pair of beach sandals and my medium sized denim purse, rounded out the outfit. Taking the bottle of sunscreen, the beach towel and a few odds and ends for the purse, I made my way down to the pool area.

Ray was not there. I was getting a bit ticked off. Especially when I just went through the whole change of outfit, just for him. Looking around, as casually as I could, I did hear him and he was coming outside! Pretending nonchalance, I took off the T-shirt. Fortune was with me as Ray, Sam and Bobby were walking towards me as my T-shirt hit the cement. Feigning indifference, I start wiggling out of the denim shorts. I had 'just happen to' turn around so Ray got a perfect view of my bikini-clad posterior. Did I mention that my bikini did meet the minimum for decency here at the Institute. The bare minimum.

I could hear the boys instantly shut up, and a whispered 'Woah." I think it was from Ray, but I could be wrong. I have only been here a short time, after all. Still pretending not to notice the boys, I simply took out the beach towel and laid it on the nearest sun chair. My back was still to them, and they were still silent. Hiding my smile, I got out the bottle of sunscreen and said, just loud enough for them to hear "Damn, how am I gonna get my own back?" I turned around, letting Ray, and the others, see me from the front. Bikinis destroy teen boys brains rather quickly! I was doing a marvellous job of not laughing at their stupid expressions. All three needed to close their mouths and screw their eyes back into their sockets! Just what I wanted. Still playing at nonchalance, I say "Oh! Hi guys! Say, Ray? Could you help me please? I can't put this sunscreen on my own back. Ray?" I waved my hand in front of his face before he regained his senses, and murmured an apology. I lay down and positively melted under his touch as he poured out a good amount of sunscreen on my back. Then it happened! I felt his surprisingly big hands gently rub the scented sunscreen on my back. At each caress, my body rose under each touch of it's own accord. I could get real used to this!

As Ray's strong, yet gentle fingers worked their magic, I was falling real hard for him. I moaned lightly. Turning my head to look at him, I saw Ray blushing and yet he had that heated look of a different sort on his face. The kind of look I was dreaming of. A guy that wants his girl! As casually I could, I asked him "Ray? Are you dating anyone? I mean If I'm accidentally getting you in trouble…" Ray stammered out "W-what? Um. No! No one. That is, I'm not seeing anyone." I smiled at him and said "Oh, good. I was afraid that you were dating someone and they might get the wrong idea, you know?" Ray nodded his handsome, manly face and kept on massaging that sunscreen into my very happy self! "Ray? Could you please get my legs too? That way I don't have to work this so hard." I was thinking to myself 'Yeah. I wouldn't have to work my charms on you so hard...'

Ray just about passed out rubbing my rather long, toned, fit feminine legs! I was in a kind of daze until I heard Jamie ask someone "Why does Ray have that goofy look on his face?" The voice that answered could chill an active volcano! "'Cuz, Squirt, it's gonna be the Bub's last expression!"


	7. Chapter 7 Rage & Regrets

Chapter 07: Rage and Regrets

Standing up to the Wolverine is not something anyone should undertake lightly. However, the same should be said of ticking off the six and a half ton superpredator, whose jaws are big enough to swallow most people whole. This hairy guy, with an attitude, and is NOT my Dad, is deliberately trying to scare away the guy that I have feelings for. Now. I. Am. Ticked. Off. Royally!

Standing up, as Ray moved away from both me and Wolverine. Jamie has a suspiciously smug smile on his face. I'll deal with my little stalker later. Turning to face Wolverine, my face already said plenty. It took a few moments for the hairy little jerk to even notice me, as he was busy trying to terrify my Ray! The look of Wolverine's face when he did finally note, was priceless. I was still human and yet the rage on my face was there for all to see. Wolverine actually stopped in mid-threat as he saw my face. Stepping into Wolverine's personal space sounds like a bad idea, but I did not want Ray to see me with this expression on my face. The other reason to get this close to the infamous Wolverine? I needed to be there. In. His. Face.

I jabbed a finger into a very suprised Wolverine's chest, as I began my tirade of doom-to-the-jerk! "Hold it right there, mister! Just what the heck are you doing? Are you seriously bothering us because I asked for help with sunscreen? And just who made YOU the sunscreen police? Don't EVEN bother to answer that! I am new here, but I'll be DAMNED if I let myself be bullied by YOU! Just back off, jerk! If I need your help, I'll ask for it! Instructor or not, adult or not, I am not going to be bullied by you! Do. You. Understand. Me?" I obviously had my full Bitch on.

There was several seconds of total silence as everyone else there was stunned. I get the impression that NOBODY EVER talked to him that way. I didn't care. I was trying to keep myself control enough to NOT change here and now. A battle I was in danger of losing. After a few moments Wolverine started to get that angry/I'm-in-charge look that I know so well. My Dad is a cop. Therefore I have met, and watched plenty of cops and witnessed their rants. Intimidation displays. So much testosterone, so little effect on me. I stopped him again, this time with a more calm voice. "Just. Back. Off. Simple as that, mister. I have never been deliberately humiliated like that before. EVER. I will not tolerate such childish displays from anybody. I am going to lay down. Ray is INVITED, though not required, to continue helping me. You are going to do something other than intimidate him. And don't even think about trying to intimidate me, buster! I'm still really ticked off at you!" I turned to a very, very, very shocked Ray (and the others there as well), and sweetly asked "Ray? Would you please finish helping me? My lower back was missed and my legs aren't done yet either. Please?" Ray, being shocked, just nodded.

I did in fact lay back down. I heard Ray move back into position, then stop. I looked at Ray, but he was watching that jerk. Turning my head towards Wolverine, I politely offered the following "I am going to get a bit of tanning in today. If you think that I overstepped my right to stand up for myself, go get the Professor. I'll listen to an adult that acts like an adult. You were acting inappropriately. I stood up to a bully. Don't agree with me? Then take it to the Professor. Otherwise, please kindly leave us be." I could see Wolverine trying to think his way back into being in control of the situation, when I simply asked "Did you REALLY think that I am such a base, and total slut that I'd have SEX right here in front of the pool? With everyone watching? Are you really going to blatantly insult me like that?" No guy with an ounce of decency and self-respect likes being rightly called on such things and thus will likely back down. Wolverine did, but muttered something about having Storm talk to me. I agreed by saying "Good idea." Then I went back to looking at Ray "Ray? My lower back? Please?" Ray looked upon me with an expression of awe and maybe hero-worship. I was hoping for something more romantic, but it is a start. I'm pragmatic enough to take what I can get for now.

A few minutes later, Ray announced that he had finished. For a moment I had to figure out what he meant. A moment after that, I heard Storm nearby asking "Child? Did you really yell at Wolverine?" I answered with the truth 'Yes, I did. He was humiliating me in front of all these boys here. He implied that I was a loose girl because I had asked Ray here-Thank you again, Ray-too put sunscreen on my back. I am NOT a telekinetic, so somebody else has to put it on for me. It was a small miracle that I did NOT go full She-Rex on him ! I really was THAT angry and that humiliated! Dammit! That is NOT how to prevent teenage pregnancy! I am the female, therefore I KNOW who would carry a baby for nine whole months! Me. If he needed to remind us about such possibilities, then he merely had to say something like 'Watch those hands.' I would have been fine with that! But to threaten the guy implies that he had ALREADY done something DIRTY with me, right there IN PUBLIC! That is an insult. A bullying, and deliberate insult!"

I noticed that Ray had stuck around, sitting only a few chairs away, while the others had left entirely. Storm said "My dear, I am afraid that speaking to an adult like that is not appropriate. Still, as a woman, I can see your point. *sigh* I will speak with both Wolverine and the Professor about this. In the mean time, I suggest that you and Ray stay clear of each other, for now." I looked at Ray and said "Ray? I know that YOU did nothing wrong. I do like you and want to see you again, but understand that I am NOT a good-time girl. I happen to be a one-guy kind of girl. Understand that and we can see each other. In that mean time, I suggest that you go hide from Wolverine. I'll see you later, OK?" Ray went somewhere else. I am guessing to his room. Storm asked me "Now that we are alone. I need to ask you; Are you really alright?" I smiled at Storm, as lady she has a good sense of tact. "Yes. And am sure. I really like Ray, but I am not anywhere near stupid enough to get 'in a family way' at fifteen. I do appreciate you asking though. Hug?" Storm gave me a hug, and I smirked at her quietly saying "Good thing he backed down. I was only a moment away from devouring him whole. Seriously. Glad that I didn't have too. All that hair in my food would be icky!" Storm smiled at me, and walked over to the chair that Ray had sat upon, and said "Can you get MY back, please?" I laughed and helped out. We sunned ourselves for a while.

Ten minutes after I got out of the shower, I heard the Telepathic summons from the Professor 'Megan? Please come to my study' I thought back, as I had been trained too 'OK, Professor. I'm on my way.' Upon my arrival there, I saw both Wolverine on one side of the room, leaning against the bookcase, like some of the cops I've known, trying to look both cool and tough. I know that act, and while he does it better than ANYBODY I've ever seen, I willed myself to ignore it, while politely acknowledge the man with a nod. Storm was seated elegantly (Does she ever do something that wasn't elegant?) nearest to the door. I smiled at the Professor and he nodded back "Megan, please take a seat." I did so, sitting on the couch with Storm, but in the middle, so as to not give Wolverine any reason to get in Storm's face later for 'Taking the Kid's Side' or somesuch nonsense. The Professor waited a moment to give everyone a chance to catch their breath, so to speak.

The Professor spoke first "Megan. I'm sure that you know why you're here. I wanted to say, first, that this Institution is intended as a safe haven for young mutants, like yourself. If you ever feel unsafe, please come to me, of other adult. Do you understand?" I agreed readily with an "Of course, Professor." The Professor continued with "Megan, I realise that there are times when you feel that an adult is being unfair. This is a normal part of life. I do understand that you were very upset. I could hardly ignore your feelings as me Telepathic abilities 'heard' your emotional equivalent of shouting. That said, Megan, If you do have a problem with any adult, please do not confront them directly. Instead, I want you to bring your concerns to me. Alright?" I was actually a bit emotional at this point, and tried to avoid crying. I REFUSED to cry in from of that bully, Wolverine! My eyes may have been wet, but I did not cry. Instead I asked "May I talk to Storm, you know, if you're not here, or something-if Storm doesn't mind?" Storm gently took my hand in hers, just like my Mom does, and answered "Of course you, may, child. That's what I am here for. To help you." It took a lot of my willpower not to cry then. Don't ask me why. Too complicated even for me.

Professor Xavier waited until he had my full attention again, before continuing "As Storm has said, of course you may go to her as you need. Just understand that by confronting Logan the way you did, undermined his authority in front of other students. That is not acceptable, Megan. I have spoken to Logan about his own behavior. That matter is closed, Megan. I will need your cooperation in this matter if we are to continue to provide the best guidance and assistance to young people like yourself. Do you understand this, Megan?" I nodded, because I really did understand. After all, I am the daughter of a career police officer. I understand these things well. The Professor nodded and said "As both parties made mistakes, both parties need to make amends. Logan will start, then you, Megan will tender you apologies to Mr. Logan. Is this clear to everyone?"

Logan growled something that sounded suspiciously like "Fine, Chuck." Then he stood away from the bookcase and stood in the middle of the room, looking down at the rug before looking me in the eyes and made himself say "I, uh, apologize for treatin' ya like that. I wasn't thinkin' o' how it'd affect you, just about stoppin' the kid from goin' too far." I was not surprised at this. I've seen plenty of people called to the principal's office and had to say they were sorry. I stood up, and stepped in front of him, at a respectful distance, and offered my hand, thus making myself look even more mature in doing so, and said "I overreacted. I am sorry, Sir. If I ever have a dispute with you rulings or actions again, I will wait to bring it to another adult, Sir." The 'Sir's' weren't even a conscious choice on my part. Again, cop's daughter. Still, I think this avoided any extra punishment by restating the problem, and the solution to show that I did understand. The Sir's were just gravy, but authority figures eat that up when used, or they just notice the absence when they aren't used. Again, cop's daughter. I learned this stuff by osmosis at an early age. I had just one more thing to do. I turned to the Professor and asked "Sir? Is Ray in trouble because of this? Of me?" Professor Xavier shook his head and said "No. He's fine. He has already been spoken to, but as he has done nothing wrong, he certainly is in no trouble. You will probably find him in the Gymnasium. Beast is there, as well. They, and a few others are working out. Megan, try to remember that you are a person who can change her form into a dinosaur, merely not a dinosaur. Still, good job on keeping yourself from transforming."


	8. Chapter 8: First Time In The Danger Room

Chapter 08: My First Danger Room Experience

The next morning at six thirty in the morning I was in the girls locker room just outside the infamous Danger Room. Only a guy would go ahead and pretentiously name a room like that. Why not just call it the training room? Boys may grow old, but I am beginning to wonder if they really grow up. Sighing, I open the locker with my name. There, I see a folded outfit, in a blue so dark, that it is almost black. There is some red piping, and a yellow patch with a red X in it. My heart beats just a bit faster. My mouth is not a desert, but I think that I could use some water about now. Looking up, I see that Jean, Kitty, Rahne, Rogue, Storm, and Tabitha are all smiling at me. Storm gently puts a hand on my shoulder, saying "Try it, Megan. It was made just for you." Dammit! Now my eyes are watering. 'I am NOT crying' I tell myself firmly. Did I mention how much I LOVE clothes? Especially hand-made clothes. I really should mention that I have a serious loving relationship with the term 'wardrobe' and everything that goes with it. So I'm a girly-girl that way. Big deal. Sue me.

Anyway, I pretend not to cry, and get changed. Oh. My. Gawd. It really, really, really fits perfectly! It's not too loose. It's not too tight, although my reflection implies otherwise. The X badge is on belt buckle-made of some high density plastic they said. There is also an X on each shoulder. After I step out for the girls too see, I receive a standing ovation from the six other ladies here in the locker room. We group hug, and then we walked out like we own the entire freaking PLANET! We rocked that corridor and the Danger Room as we entered. Then Bobby asks the really dumb guy question "What took you girls so long?" Worse, this clown was serious. Even more annoying, some of the other guys were acting as if we were somehow being a problem to them! The only ones NOT acting that way included Wolverine, Cyclops and Ray. The Professor may or may not be as civilized as the latter group, but we'd not know, because he was up in the control room, instead of down here. We just gave Bobby the 'You are so dead' stare, and got on with it. Professor Xavier told us over the speakers that this morning would be a simple exercise; First team to make it through the goal posts, across the room, wins. And by team, the Professor meant the entire team, so if we lost anyone, the team lost. Period. I'm not sure what he means by 'lost anyone' but I figure that it's like the paintball games that my brother, Jake loves.

The Professor says that it will be a Girls versus Boys team up. "Well, that will be easy to remember!" I say. Jean nods and Rahne grins at me, as the Professor continues. Powers are permitted, but, be careful. We don't want to have Doctor McCoy have any patients today. Storm will lead the ladies, and Wolverine shall lead the gents. You have one minute to prepare yourselves. Good luck." I look to Storm, and she smiles and says "Alright, we know that Megan has never done this, which is why the objective and the teams have been simplified. Just remember, If you get stuck or separated, ask for help. Megan, We'll call you She-Rex as long as you wear the uniform. You need to obey me, and try to look out for hidden surprises. Otherwise, everyone look out for one another. Alright? Good." We looked across to the Boys team. Wolverine was there with Cyclops, Nightcrawler (I had been told everyone's Codenames over breakfast), Iceman, Sunspot, Gambit, and Berserker (My Ray). As we looked across the Danger Room (I still think the name is juvenile), it changed! Walls and the floor changed, holographic projectors winked on, making the room look like Jurassic Jungle. I sigh, and ask Storm "If I change, will I even fit in there?" Storm actually took a moment and said "I believe so. Still, you should be especially careful not to step on anyone, She-Rex." I nodded and asked "Well, should I change now?" Storm shook her head 'no', so I stayed as I was. The minute ran out then. A buzzer sounded, and we ran out into the Jurassic Jungle. Rahne was in werewolf form, Jean and Storm went airborne as Kitty went kinda see-through as she ran through obstacles. Bobby could be seen, off to the side, riding his ice-slide as I wondered 'How the heck does that even work?' even as I ran out with the others.

Storm used her Power to put fig in the way of the boys. Rogue and I ran together, near the front of our group. Only Jean and Rahne were ahead of us. Boom Boom and Kitty were just behind us. Watching Rogue run THROUGH Kitty was freaky, but they both took it as something that happened every day. Weird. Kitty just couldn't run as fast because her legs were simply shorter than Rogue's. Certainly not as long as mine, either. Suddenly, a vine with jagged spikes whipped around at us. I was not happy about going NEAR that thing, but everyone else was. I'll be damned if a weed with an attitude scares me when Wolverine couldn't. Of course, I was really ticked off then. Now, i was just irritated. Jumping over it twice, as it tried to sweep my legs, I pressed on until I was passed it. Then a dinosaur, a Raptor appeared, and leapt at me! I ducked it by dropping to the ground. Before I could get up, another one was there, ready to claw me up! I admit, I forgot that this was basically a game. I just reacted to the perceived threat. My war-cry turned into a *ROAR* as my body changed. Fast. Before the raptor could strike me, I became much bigger than it.

"RRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" I exclaimed! It meant, basically 'Drop dead!, suckers!' I probably filled a good portion of the room. The raptor pack turn on me. I was actually glad! Jean entered my mind and asked if I was OK.I let her know that I was now the group's heavy hitter, and to let me tackle them, while the rest assisted. I roared, I stomped, I bit a raptor that had tried to jump on me. It was a robot inside. It was doomed anyway. My bite must have measured in at least a ton of pressure-literally! The robo-raptor was bitten in three parts, the middle one I had to spit out. The rest of the robo-raptor pack were quickly defeated, as they mostly attacked me. I would have thought that I'd be hurt more than I was, but between Jean, and Storm, we had made short work of them. We ran for the end of the room. A chasm was in front of us. I looked at the others, and lay down. Jean entered my thoughts and asked what I was doing. I had told her my plan. In moments, Rahne, Boom Boom, Rogue and Kitty were holding on to small spinal spikes as I backed up. Then I ran for it! The four girls holding on as I JUMPED over the chasm! My muzzle planted into the far wall. That HURT! Plenty. The other girls were hurled off, and we took a moment to get up. We could hear the boys coming on real fast. There it was. The finish line. The goal posts. We triumphantly sauntered across it, just a very beat up group of guys staggered into the clearing. Man they really looked like hell. Uniforms ripped, hair messed up. Wolverine looked pissed. Oh well. Oh, my poor Ray! He looked like somebody beat him up! My heart swelled in my huge chest. I meant to call out to him, but what I did do was terrify everyone else! "RRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" Oh gawd! I looked at everyone, and I am sure that I was blushing, even in this form. Dammit! Concentrating, I eventually changed back. Then I noticed it. I was NOT naked. Somehow this X-Man suit changed with me. I think. Maybe it just is really that stretchy? As the boys came over, at least Wolverine was good enough to shake hands with Storm. Then he turned on the 'I'm-a-dick' mode as he berated the boys for a lack of team work. I could easily picture the boys all acting macho and not asking for help if they needed it. Boys are kinda dumb. Oh well, at least Ray is really cute. Oh, my! Ray turned around to say something to Bobby. This gave me a fabulous look at that cute little butt of his!

Afterwards, we had a "Post Session Analysis". In other words, the adults talked it to death. Sigh. I pay attention, because everyone else is. Besides, I was curious to know what had happened to the boys out there. I found out that I was wrong. Instead of being macho fools, the were held up saving Sunspot and Ray from a pit trap that had a spring-loaded trap top. Closed up as soon as the boys hit bottom. The rest had to get them out while being attacked by more of those robo-raptors. Apparently, Gambit and Nightcrawler were both ticked about not being allowed to fight the robo-raptors. They had been set as the rescuers instead. Well, I am very glad that I did not voice my earlier opinion as to what delayed them. Only I knew how badly I misjudged the boys. Oops. My bad. I was not as sure exactly what the others had done with their own Powers when we dealt with the robo-raptors, I had been too busy at the time. Then I notice Jean look at me oddly. 'What?' I tried to think to her. I saw her wince, and figured that I thought "too loudly" at her. Muttering a "Sorry." to Jean I just resolved to wait until later.

After the meeting, Jean quietly took me aside, and simply said "Megan, you need to work with you mental volume. Your thoughts are rather loud. It's embarrassing to have to tell you this, but I could 'hear' almost every single thought you've been having since you got here. We really need to work on this. It's not just for your privacy,it will help you against hostile telepaths, as well. OK?" I nodded, and sheepishly smiled. "Thanks, Jean, for being both honest, and non-judgemental." Jean smiled back and we shared a quick hug. Jean then said "I'll work out a schedule for you, and we'll practice." I gave Jean's hand a friendly squeeze and said "Sure! Then, if we have time, we can talk fashion, and shoes!" Jean's laugh is good. I'm warming up to her. She's like the big sister I never had.


	9. Chapter 9: Exams, Medical and Moral

Chapter 09: Exams, Medical and Moral

It was just after four in the afternoon, on Sunday, here at the Mansion. I had to be down in Med-Lab with Jean and Dr. McCoy. Arriving with Jean about four minutes late, Jean explained that the Mental Control Session we just had, ran overtime. Dr. McCoy was cool about it, saying "A lesson in self control is more important than how soon a physical gets started. After all, the self control is why all of us are here." With that gracious statement, Dr. McCoy had me take a standard medical gown and get changed here, while he went to his office "I forgot my coffee, and we wouldn't want to jinks an Exam, now would we?" Jean and I agreed imediately and Jean helped me change out. "I know he's going to bring back coffee, but it was nice of him to invent a polite excuse anyway." I said. Jean agreed, saying "That's Dr. McCoy alright. Beneath that beastly appearance, lays a heart of gold." By the time the doctor returned, I was actually rather at ease in the silly medical gown. Jean and I, both noticed that the coffee mug that the doctor was carrying, was rather full. Jean looked at the mug, then at the doctor. He simply said "I deserved a refill." With that, Dr. McCoy put me through ALL the tests a teenage girl can be put through. Then, just as I thought it was over, the doctor said "Alright, then. To the Danger Room. I must have mis-heard him. Jean however understood what was going on better than I did. She gently squeezed my hand and said "Dr. McCoy needs to run tests on you in your other form, but you'll never fit that way in here. Just relax, and this will be over soon. After all, we all go through it every year." I gently challenged "Even the Professor?" Dr. McCoy answered first "Even Professor Xavier himself. You have my word on it." I couldn't say anything bad to that, so I just nodded, and we went to the Danger Room, which I still think is such a pretentious name for it.

After getting into the Danger Room, I noticed that the set up was similar to the medical bay, except, that everything about the patient bed, a weight scale and robotic arms with hypodermic needles that were all scaled for dino-sized patients. Doctor McCoy apparently went around the patient on a robotic arm/crane/platform type thing. He took forever trying to get a blood sample from me, as he was reluctant to accidentally stick me too hard, because I might wind up with internal bleeding. Finally, Jean got him to just use a normal needle and take it from my tiny (normal person-sized) arm. That was actually hard as well. It seems that my dino-form is well armored with hard scales. After nearly twenty darn minutes, the doctor finally had enough of a sample to use. He promiced to give me the results as soon as he could, probably in a few days, Tuesday after school perhaps.

Later that night, at dinner, I was very subtly flirting with Ray on the surface. Under the table, I had slipped off my sneakers and secretly played 'footsie' with Ray. Gently rubbing my bare foot across Ray's ankle made him blush! This was very good for two reasons. One, I like making him react to me like that! Two, it let me know that I had scored the right target. Of course, Wolverine was scowling, but it was more generalized, rather than directed at either Ray, or myself. No matter that Jamie was " cruisin'-for-a-bruisin' " as they say, I couldn't say or do anything open against the little stalker, without real proof of his stalking me. So I contented myself with thoughts of Ray being romantic with me. I hardly even noticed the food itself. The fantasies of what Ray would say to me on our first date, plus the reality of Ray's feet gently trapping my one foot, as he then gently traced a finger up and down my foot. Oh. My. Gawd! I needed all the self control I could get to not react openly. I pretended to really like the barbecue sauce on the burger, as a cover for the reaction Ray's game brought from me. Ray waited until Bobby got everyones attention with some really bad pun, then he winked at me! Oh. My. Gawd! I could have died happy right there! Jean looked at me and I knew that my cover was blown with her, big time. Surprisingly, Jean neither said, nor did anything to give us away. Instead, I felt her gentle psychic touch. I invited her into my mind. Jean mentally said 'You'll get caught. Get in HUGE trouble. Get Ray in even BIGGER trouble, and make Storm look bad for sticking up for you before. I strongly recommend that you both cool it for a while. Logan is STILL looking for an excuse to 'scare Ray away'. Trust me. Wait at least a week, and take it slow. You are both young, and therefore have all the time in the world. Trust me, please? Just cool it for now, OK?'

I felt a bit embaressed, but Ray seemed to have been given the same advice, as he and I both stopped at the same time. I still smiled at him, and he at me. We are already a couple, we just can't openly admit it yet. Silly Wolverine. He's no match for nature herself. His scare tactiics only make me worry for Ray's sake. He does not scare me! Again Jean caught that, but this time she just smiled at me. I just couldn't help it! I wanted love and I wanted it fro Ray right now. I hate wating. I have been a very good girl my whole life, and now that I have the ultimate predator within me, I find myself with even less patience, and more courage than ever in my whole life combined! Perhaps foolhardy aggression might be a better description, if I were being honest. I have no idea why, but I chafe at having to be good, now. To still have to 'behave myself'. I just want to cut loose and LIVE! To HUNT! To FEED! To-Oops! Jean heard my inner rant again, this time she looked concerned. In truth I was now getting concerned too! 'Is there something wrong with me? ' I think to Jean who says out loud, "Megan, we have to go over your meditation excercises tonight, remember?" Thinking quickly I answer back "Y-yes. OK. You mean right after dinner?" Jean just nodded and went back to eating, as if everything was fine. So far, I think that we fooled everyone. I hope. This desire to just lose control was both frightening, and intoxicating. It was frightening BECAUSE it was so intoxicating! I was actually looking foward to the help Jean was so kindly offering me! I was ashamed that Ray actually seemed to notice that my hands were shaking a little. I wanted nothing more than to have the ground just swallow me right up, and end my humiliation right there. Yet, Ray simply looked at me kindly, and gave me an encouraging smile. Wow! He really does care! My heart soared once more. Bolstered by Ray's silent support, I felt ready to handle this personal crisis.

By the time Jean and I had settled in to our meditation session, it was already seven fourty five PM. We would have started earlier, but I had kitchen duty. It seemed to take forever to clean all the pots and pans. Maybe growling and yelling at Wolverine was NOT such a hot idea after all. At least I had stood up for what I felt was right. Oh well. Now Jean and I are sitting in the bedroom that I share with Rahne. As Rahne was there anyway, I asked Jean if we could invite her. Jean smiled and asked Rahne, who said "Ach! Of course, lasses! Thank ye for askin' me ta join in." Having accepted, we made a triangle of cushions to sit upon. Jean, of course, led the meditation exercise. Rahne seemed to find this very familiar. I, however, had to struggle to relax. I know that that phrase is an oxymoron, but so what. It was the truth anyway. It was at least half past eight before I made real headway. It got a bit easier as time went on, but I still had an up-hill road.

By the time we ended, it was already curfew, AKA, ten o'clock PM. Getting ready for bed, at least was a bit better, because I was far more relaxed than usual. Rahne and I had hugged Jean in thanks for the session. After Jean left, I hugged Rahne and said "Thanks for joining in. I just needed all the girlfriend support I could get. My emotions had been going crazy since my first change. Thanks again, Rahne! You're a good friend." As we hugged before getting into our beds, Rahne said "When I had my first change, I was nearly overcome by the Wolf Inside. It took a while before th' Professor an' Jean could really help me. If you don't mind me sayin' so, you've got it a wee bit easier than I had. Still, I do understand just what yer goin' through. I just hope tha' the changes yer havin' aren't goin' ta make you miserable, Megan. If it seems tha' way, just remember this: I went throught it too. So did Doctor McCoy, an' he's still locked in tha' shape. He canna change back. So I hope you understand, Megan, tha' we do care for ye. Alright?" I was generally aware of these things, but that is not the same as someone telling you, too your face that they understand. That they care. It's a very big deal for a fifteen year old girl, who is far from her home. We hugged again as I thanked her again, and I went to my bed.

I slept through the night rather peacefully, until almost five AM. I was woken up from sleep by a very intense, and erotic dream about Ray. 'Damn. I am really losing it! I was a good girl my whole life, now I'm like THIS?!' I thought to myself, and was mortified even more, to realize that Rahne had probably heard me moaning. Loudly. I looked to find her watching me. Rahne looked at me with concern and asked "Was it a nightmare, Megan?" I did not want to either lie to my new friend, and roommate, nor did I want to tell her the truth. I just wished that I could avoid the question, heck, the whole situation altogether. Rahne, bless her sweet soul, noticed and said "Ah well, we teenage girls all have such dreams now an' again, Megan. Ye musn't feel bad about a natural thing like tha'. Trust in my experience, Megan. I was not seen when I awoke from my first one. However, I was raised in a verra strict, an' religious household where good girls simply were not supposed to EVER have dreams like tha'. Hogwash, I now say. It's only natural, an' we'll say no more of it, unless ye want too, Megan. I promise ye tha' if ye need ta speak of it, I'll listen, alright?" I wanted to cry from both relief from the embarresment, and from the remaining frustration of the aching loneliness of my empty arms, that had been filled with my chosen one-if only in my dreams. I simply nodded as tears freely flowed down my face in lonely love, and deep shame.


	10. Chapter 10: Mutants and Mondays

Chapter 10: Mutants and Mondays

Megan was working hard on her Civics lesson in Mr. Carter's class. In the corner, Rogue was also struggling as Mr. Carter had hit the class with a pop-quiz on the American Constitution. Todd Tolansky was acting like he had all but given up. Pietro was done already, and Lance was apparently agonizing over some question on the quiz. Cursing her rotten luck, Megan kept on working at the pop-quiz. 'Why do Mondays always stink?' she thought to herself.

Twenty seven minutes after the last test was set on Mr. Carter's desk, the bell rang allowing the tormented students to escape one doom, only to blunder into another. English Literature also had a pop-quiz awaiting the unhappy students. Not to be outdone, Mathematics and Chemistry ALL had pop-quizzes! By the time the X-Men had returned from school, NOBODY was happy. The ride back was full of complaints. Scott tried to be sympathetic, four pop-quizzes in one day was rather excessive, but the older X-Man was simply too distracted with something else. Whatever it was, Scott wasn't saying. He simply made minimal conversation as he drove. Back at the Institute, Scott let everyone out, then parked the X-Van back in the garage.

As Megan was getting inside, Rahne stopped in place, blocking everyone behind her from being able to go inside. Then, Rahne stepped inside. Megan followed, whispering to Rahne "What is it?" Rahne answered with just on word "Magneto." Megan, her brains rather frazzled from the quartet of pop-quizzes, took a few moments to realize that 'Magneto' was one of the Mutants who were involved in the whole Apocalypse Incident. Megan remembered only that he had been disappeared by Apocalypse himself, and presumably killed.

Upon entering the Mansion, Megan could hear the Professor talking with someone who had a nice sounding, masculine voice. Megan also heard Storm trying to soothe Wolverine for some reason. Megan smiled to herself and murmured "Good luck with that, Storm." Rahne turned her head and nodded at Megan, but looked nervous. As the students entered, Scott told everyone "Stay away from the Professor's Study, as he is in an important conferance. If you have something to do, like homework, get to it. Kurt and Rogue, you have a visitor in the Library. Be good. Kitty, your visitor is in the Rec-Room. Everyone who does not have a visitor, please give those who do, the privacy you would want for yourselves. That is all."

Megan walked together into the kitchen, to work on their homework together. Sitting in a few chairs were teens that Megan sort of recognized; Todd Tolansky, the white haired kid, and some goth/emo girl along with the huge fat bald teen. 'Was his name Fred?' thought Megan to herself. He was eating several pizzas all at once by having them stacked one atop the other, then rolled up like a soft taco! Ray was not happy, and neither was Rahne. Boom Boom, however, just went up to each of the strange boys as if they were all old friends, and hugged each in turn! Megan was suprised, but obviously they all knew each other, except the goth/emo girl. Boom Boom and the goth/emo girl just looked at each other for a moment, then seemed to come to some silent understanding. Soon, everyone was seated. Rahne sat on one side of Megan, and Ray sat on the other. Honestly, Megan rather liked this arraingement. A true friend on one side and her boyfriend on the other. Boom Boom was talking with Todd, while Rahne was trying to split her attention between the visiting teens, and her homework. Megan was doing much the same, although her attention was mostly on Ray. Then the white haired kid came over to Megan and said "Hey, there cute stuff! I'm Pietro! I know, I know, I'm too handsome for words, but I happen to have a dating slot open tomorrow night! So, what time do I pick you up?" To his credit, Ray looked like he was going to blast the white haired 'Pietro' right there! Honestly I felt like going full She-Rex and chewing up, instead of chewing him out! I snapped at the jerk "I am NOT interested, whitey! I'm spoken for!" Ray took my hand in his own, for everyone too see, and glared at the arrogant jerk, growling "She's MINE! Back off or I'll see if I can light you up like a Christmas Tree!" The Jerk looked suprised. but put his hands up and said "Whoa! Whoa! I didn't know you were already with anyone! I'm just smitten with your beauty." I was not in any real danger of changing, because Ray's hand was holding mine. Keeping me centered with his loving touch, Ray was really saving me in more ways than one! I was so wonderfully in love with Ray right then! There was the hot guy that I had been fantasizing about, and he was openly saying that I was HIS! I felt like squealing like Kitty does, but clamped down on that for the moment. Instead I just glared at Pietro and snarled out "Just haunt off! I've already gotten Wolverine's face about Ray and I am NOT afraid of YOU!" The enire set of visiting teens look stunned, and even more so when Boom Boom confermed what I had just said "Yup! She did. Right in front of Bobby and Sam, too! Heck, I could here some of it from my balcony! Trust me, Speedy, do not push this girl. She will eat you in one bite. Literally. She's called She-Rex. As in, a female T-Rex." You could hear a pin drop. The visitors were shocked into imitating statues.

The goth/emo girl recovered first smiling and said "Congratulations! I hope you two are very happy together!" She offered her hand to me, which I took. I said "Sorry, I don't know your name. I'm Megan, by the way, and thanks." She held my hand a few moments as she introduced herself "Hi, I'm Wanda Maximoff. Yes, that vain jerk is my brother, Pietro Maximoff. Sorry about him, but I forgot his leash today." Most of the rest of us in the room busted out loud with laughter! After a few moments, Pietro was still glaring at the rest of us, while we calmed down. At this time Rahne asked, politely, "Ach, If I kin ask, what brings ye here?" Boom Boom nodded her head in agreement with Rahne's curiousity.

Wanda answered before anyone else from her group "My, and Pietro's Dad needed to talk to the Professor. Dad took us with him after the phone call to the Professor, here. Don't ask what it's about, because Daddy never really tells us about these things. Still, I'm glad Dad was thoughtful enough to include us at all." Todd 'Toad' Tolansky was starring at Wanda in a way that suggested, too me, of a creepy stalker. The huge guy, piped up, distracting me from Todd, with 'Um, actually Magneto and Mystique both needed to talk to folks here, and Lance always wants to see his 'Pretty Kitty'. The rest of us are pretty much just along for the ride." I said "Well, we have homework, what about you guys?" At that, we all got down to business of homework, but Ray stayed with me, as we helped each other. Ray's Math was better than mine, but my History was much better than his. I guess it all evens out.

After a while, I guess it was an hour, Kurt and Rogue walked in like they've been zombified. Stunned might be a better description, except they weren't really responsive as they sat down at the table. Several of us asked them what's finally answered a worried Rahne "Mine muzzer, Mystique has a boyfriend. I can't even think it. Zat mine own muzzer has a boyfriend at all, never mind zat he's barely older zen us!" Rogue nodded and said "Yeah. Weird ain't th' word for it. He's just a college student from New York City!" Kurt continued "Ja! If they get married we'll mave a step fazzer only six years older zen me!" Rogue babled, still kind of stunned "What kinda step dad is called Max? I don't care that he's Mutant like us. It's just kinda creepy to date somebody who has kids almost yer own age, or to date someone who has kids almosgt your own age!" Rogue went into one of her typical 'leave me alone' poses with her head down and arms crossed. Kurt looked rather lost. Rahne leaned over to Kurt and said "Aye, Kurt, ye need ta call Amanda! She'll make ye feel better! Go on, lad. I'll help ye with yer homework when yer done with this. Alright? Good." Boom Boom was quietly talking to Rogue, but I don't know what was said.

Twenty minutes later, as we struggled with this awful pile of homework, An older gentleman, with white hair, but a good build, opened the door. I'd never met him, nor even seen him up close before. I take it that he was not really expecting me, as he did a quick double-take at me, then graciously nodded. I could clearly see the resemblance between the older guy, and Pietro. This, I figured must be Magneto. He seemed reasonable enough. A good suit, stylish leather shoes, a classy fedora-which not many people can carry off anymore, but he could- and a charismatic smile. Makes me wonder where Mrs. Magneto is. I'll ask at school tomorrow. Magneto called for his group to "Pack it up. We're going home. Nice to meet you, miss." I nodded, not know a thing about the prior bad blood between the X-Men and these kids. Politely I bid them farewell "Good bye, Sir. Everyone. Be safe, and we'll see you in school tomorrow. OK?" Boom Boom hugged each of the visitors again, even the froggy kid. As Magneto and group were leaving, I noticed Kitty acting kind of clingy towards Lance, but he did go with the rest of them. I wondered why he doesn't go here, to the Institute. Another mystery that will have to wait.

Afterwards dinner was kind of off kilter. A lot of silence, and I had no idea why. The visitors seemed mostly OK. No one had been violent. No fights. No threats that I heard, except for telling that closeted fairycakes, called Pietro, to back off. Still it was getting kind of creepy with a cloud of tension in the air. I just could not stand it any more. I had to know what the heck was wrong! "Um. Excuse me, please? Could somebody tell me what's wrong? I just can't help but notice that the visitors caused a lot of tension by coming here. I have no idea why, nor what may, or may not, have happened between you." I waited expectantly. PANDAIMONIUM errupted as everyone tried to give me variations of the same story, until Professor Xavier called out "Children! Please, continue eating. I shall explain the history involved to Megan, after dinner. In the mean time, Megan, simply understand that a lot had occured before you arrived here. Be patient and I shall explain it to you soon." I nodded, and the rest of the dinner was actually a bit less tense.

After dinner, Scott volunteered to take my place on kitchen patrol, so that the Professor could explain things to me. I arrived at the Professor's Study, and knocked. He called me in and let me sit close by the desk (which I totally love, because it is really stylish). The Professor started when I was ready with "In World War Two, there was a boy named Erik Lensher…" Two and a half hours later, at nine o'clock PM, Professor Xavier had finished his tale. I. Was. Floored. "Wow. That's...I don't even know where to start, on what to think about it. I'm going to have questions for you tomorrow night. Right now, I gotta get ready for bed." I looked at him with a mischievious look and asked, semi-seriously "May please be excused? My brain is full!" The Professor has a nice laugh. I'd like to that more often. With a deliberately overly-grand gesture he bade me good night. On impulse I gave him a quick hug, before heading for bed. All told, it's been quite a Monday.


	11. Chapter 11: Tyrannosaur Tuesday

Chapter 11: Tyrannosaur Tuesday

The alarm went off, and I was dragged from sleep just as my dream lover was kissing me really well! Groaning, I get up, and contemplate if it's illegal to kill a clock. Rahne and I get going for the day. By the time I get to breakfast, I'm feeling mostly alive. Then I hear my heart skip a beat. OK, maybe two. Ray just walked in for breakfast. He forgot to dry himself, so his shirt is plastered tightly to his washboard abs! He sees me and smiles. How does he light up the whole room with a smile, but nobody else notices? My mouth is dry, and my knees are weak. Ray doesn't seem to notice these facts as he comes over to shyly offer me his hand. Lacing his fingers with mine, my heart starts up again. I can feel my own smile, and I shyly say "G'mornin', Ray." He takes us to the table as Kurt teleports in with Bobby and Roberto. I notice that Ray smells so good! We get breakfast together, and Ray surprises me with a sweet gesture; Ray took a forkful of his scrambled eggs and said to me "Open up, Megan. I'm going to feed you." With happy surprise I sit there, half-turned towards Ray as he puts a small forkful of scrambled eggs in my mouth! I am sooooooo happy! And lucky. Did I mention that I was so in love with this hot and romantic dreamboat! I mean really, how many girls have a boyfriend that would do this at all? Remember, this was all his idea! He feeds me throughout breakfast. This earns him a raised eyebrow from Storm, who had made breakfast this morning, but we don't care. As long as it doesn't go farther than this, Storm seems content to simply let us be happy. I'm on cloud nine all the way to school!

I cannot even remember First Period. My thoughts were consumed with Ray Crisp. I began the ritual that every schoolgirl in love does. I wrote his name with mine inside hearts, and began fantasising about what my name would look like with HIS last name for mine! Hmm. Megan Crisp. Sounds wonderful! Second Period, I simply was not going to get away with that sort of daydreaming. It was Mr. Mathews' class. I actually had too much respect for Mr. Mathews to pull the slacker act with him. For most of the morning, though, I was in a love-struck fog.

At lunch, Ray had surprised me AGAIN! Yeah! I had just sat down, as Ray walked over with one hand behind his back. He stood in front of me, and looked nervous. Then he just 'manned-up' and showed me what he'd been hiding behind his back. A red rose. Oh. My. Gawd! I didn't realise it at the time but I had squealed a lot like Kitty. I'll never live that down. Still, for Ray and this wonderful romantic treatment, I'll endure it. There was more joy in store, as Ray, MY sweet Ray, again fed me by hand, as if I were a queen being fed grapes or something. It wasn't grapes, but a few chocolates that Ray had gotten to go with the rose. I sighed happily as Ray took wonderful care of me! I don't care if there was a rule against it, many students ignored, or skirted the ragged edges of the "No Public Displays of Affection" rule. Heck, Mindy whats-her-face, a cheerleader, was openly sitting in the lap of one of the baseball players. Ray smiled at me, and I grabbed his lunch and said "Turnabout is fair play, my loverboy! Open up, Ray." I fed him as he had fed me. He clearly loved it, Then I commanded him "Turn around, loverboy. It;s your turn to get some TLC." Though surprised, Ray simply grinned and obeyed. Did I mention that he's the best? I carefully massaged Ray's neck and shoulders. I am not sure, but I think that I just may have been enjoying this as much as him!

All though recess, Ray treated me like a queen. Lance and Kitty joined us, then Kurt and Amanda. It was like a triple date. Lance was rubbing Kitty's feet, as Kurt fed Amanda a chocolate bar, a bit at a time. Ray massaged my neck and shoulders as I sat on his lap. Halfway through I overheard a cheerleader yell at her boyfriend "Even the MUTANTS know how to treat a girl better than you!" Kitty, Amanda and I looked at one another, and laughed. The boys grinned at one another. By the time recess was ending all three of us girls were just about purring with delight. Not only were we with our loving guys, but they treated us so well, that the human girls were so jealous!

After that, I had a fairly 'normal' day, right up until Gym. As it had happened, I was feeling rather smug. After all, I was young, in love with a really great guy, and for the first time at this new school, I felt on top of the heap. When the rug is pulled out from under you, it's often a surprise. This was no different. Five girls on the other team of volleyball had apparently had been upset over how well Ray was treating me at lunch. The volleyball was spiked right at me! No big deal, as this often happens in a game. I got a bruise on my left arm. This I just shrugged off. The second time it happened, I really thought it was just normal gameplay. The third time it happened, the ball smacked my right breast. *OUCH* I tried to shrug this off, when I saw the five witches high-five each other. The Gym teacher, Mrs. Mallory, acted like everything was normal. The fourth time it happened I avoided the hit, but my team acted like I should have prevented the other team from scoring. With my face. Now it was open season on Megan O'Hare. Now the opposing team wasn't even trying to disguise their intent. They just targeted me again and again. I had two bad choices to choose between. One, I could avoid the vicious spikes, and let the opposing team score every time they tried this. Or Option Two, I could take the hits for my team. If I avoided the attacks, my team would have even more reasons to dislike me. If I took the hits, everyone here would dislike me slightly less. If we won. Only Kitty was really my friend here, and she was on my team. *sigh* I am not a tomboy. I don't get worked up over working out. However, I HATE to lose to witches like these! When the chance arrived, I spiked the ball back into the nasty witch-with-a-B ! She took it right on the forehead! I am positive that the sound it made PROVED that her head was hollow! Well, I thought so anyway. It was funny to see her get smacked with the ball right at her hairline! Down she went like a drunken bimbo at a frat party!She looked up at me for a moment with a definite look of 'What happened?' on her ugly little troll face! Then she started crying. *sigh* I now think that this too was part of the set-up. Great. Right on cue, Mrs. Mallory blew her whistle and called me out to the sidelines and said "Showers! Now! Then go to the Office." with that, I was dismissed.

Detention stinks. Especially when Todd Tolansky is here. Doesn't believe in hygiene? Oh well. At least lunch was wonderful. They can't take away those wonderful moments I shared with Ray. The Triple-Date thing actually seems cool. I had to miss the ride back to the Institute due to Detention. I knew that I'd be walking back. Oh well, the weather seemed nice enough. When I got outside, if found Ray there. He WAITED for me!

Walking hand in hand all the way back to the Mansion, we were actually quite happy! As we walked past the local pharmacy, Ray guided me inside. He smiled at me and finally spoke "I want to make you smile with something that I've wanted to give you!" I wondered what he was talking about, until he brought me to the cards/candy/flowers section. My belly was doing flip-flops of anticipation and joy! Ray, however looked so sure of himself, and of what to do. He picked out a Red Rose, and a small box of mixed chocolates. After he paid for them, we went outside. Ray gently stopped me at the edge of the parking lot, where it meets the grass. Taking me to a bench, Ray had me sit down. Ray put down the books on the bench beside me. Then he KNELT! Oh. My. Gawd! I could feel the romance pouring from his heart! "Megan O'Hare. I am in love with you, and I mean every word of this with all my heart. Would you, Megan, be my steady girl?" I couldn't answer for a few minutes. Stupid tears. Everytime I tried to answer, my tears got in the way. Ray, however was quite patient. He waited for my formal reply, for I guess, ten minutes. On his knees. Holding the rose and candy. The wind gently ruffling the orange spikes in his hair. His face looking so calm, and loving. I just wanted to hold him forever! When I could speak, I looked Ray in the eyes and said, with a voice that started off shaky, but firmed up as I went along "Ray. I love you, too! Of course I'll be your steady girl! I can't believe how romantic! I mean, wow. I just. I love you, Ray Crisp!" I didn't trust either my brain to come up with anything else worth saying, not my mouth not mess it up.

We walked back to the Mansion, as Ray carried the books, and I carried my rose and candy. My free arm was linked with Ray's right arm. As we got to the Mansion, we could see Wolverine waiting for us. *sigh* If he gives Ray any trouble, I'll stomp the little hairbag into the dirt. The only thing he did, though was to watch us walk inside the gates, then close them. He didn't say anything until we were half way up the driveway, when he asked "Alright, kids, who had Detention?" This I could handle. I nodded and said "I did. A few girls were targeting me in volleyball. They were spiking the ball at me, so I spiked it right back. This little troll who had gotten me here on my arm, was the one I spiked it back too. She got it in the head. Knocked her down like a drunken bimbo!" To my surprise Mr. Logan didn't chew my head off. He smirked. He actually seemed pleased, though I have NO idea why. Some guy are just impossible to figure out. Claws, here tops that list for me.

We were in the dining room by then, and had to start on our homework. During homework, I kept an eye on Ray, and the rose that he had put in a vase with water for me. After a while, we could see Jean and Scott walk in and tell those of us who were doing our homework, that it was time to get ready to eat. Packing up, Ray and I saw Jean looking at the vase with the rose. She looked at Ray. Then at me. Smiling, Jean said to me "Megan, Doctor McCoy has your test results. He'll share them with you after dinner. Don't forget to have the Professor sign your Detention Slip, OK?" She nodded to the horribly PINK slip of paper that I had to have the Professor sign, before I brought it back on Monday. "OK, Jean. Thanks for telling me the good news. Are we on for meditation later?" Jean shook her head "Nope. It's a Friday night, and Scott is taking me to see a movie." Scott looked embarrassed, so I figured that he agreed to take her to a real movie, not some dumb boy flick. Stupid explosions, and a pretty girl who cannot save herself are the kind of movies that make me yawn after just ten minutes. No real romance. No personalities to the characters. Just blowing things up, and seeing girls wearing revealing outfits.

After dinner, I nodded to Dr. McCoy and asked 'So, Doc, am I gonna live?" He grinned and said "I dare say you may. Still, we'll go over all the specifics in my office. Shall I escort you, my lady?" I laughed and countered with "Sorry, but I am only Ray's Lady. He asked me to go steady with him this afternoon. Of course I said 'yes' !" Dr. McCoy looked at me a moment, then said "Of course, you did, my would turn down a fine specimen of a lad, like Ray Crisp?" I laughed as we walked to the doctor's office and I answered "Good question!" Once inside, doctor McCoy took out a folder and asked me to sit down. I did so without hesitation. After he got settled, the good doctor said "Well. We have here a very healthy young Lady, who has a need for a raw protein diet. Let us see. You are fifteen years and six months old. An Aries. Yo stand, in human form, at sixty four inches, or one hundred sixty centimeters. You weigh in at one hundred and ten pounds of strong girl-ness." he smirked to let me know that I was a healthy weight. He continued "This makes your weight in kilograms to be an even fifty kilos. Now your height and weight in your other form. Your tyrannosaur form is thirty five feet, and seven inches long, from tip of your nose, to the tip of your tail. Thats good. Also you stand eleven feet and one inch tall at the top of your back, where your hips are located. That's also good. Your weight in this form is twelve thousand, seven hundred and sixty eight pounds. A nice healthy fighting weight for a female tyrannosaur. Well, that's according to paleontologists, anyway. I called several of them in response to the test results, so that you could have any questions answered. If you do, let me know, alright, Megan?" I nodded, rather fascinated. The blue furred doctor continued "You are in your, er, um, feminine cycle, as I'm sure that you know. It's the fertility issue that I needed to discuss with you. Do you want Jean to come here before I begin?" I shook my head 'no' because I wasn't naked, and he IS a doctor. Also, I just don't get that 'pervo' feeling from him.

Doctor McCoy began "Well, I must say that I have never seen this before in a patient before. *sigh* It's nothing bad. I promise you. It's just that your other form has effects upon you even in your human form, such as your desire for raw meat. In this case, I am led to believe that your reproductive system may be both more fertile than most, and that you may have a much more powerful mating instinct. This does NOT mean that you are a bad girl, or any other such thing! It's simply a fact that with such a strongly fertile system, it's effects are more pronounced. In short, you must be careful with your feelings for Mr. Crisp. If you and he were to, er, um, well, to make love, you would have a very, very high chance of pregnancy. At least there is little to fear of infertility. You will have no problems bearing children when you are ready."

I was stunned. I needed a few minutes to process all this. then I asked "What about the Pill? Can I take it? Will it work for me?" Doctor McCoy was cleaning his glasses as he had waited for my questions. He put them back on and said "Yes, but at a reduced capacity. That means that you would need to either take a stronger dose, or take a higher risk of pregnancy than other girls. I can prescribe this for you. However. This would NOT be a licence to engage in adult activities, young lady. I take very dim view of the use of pills as a substitute for responsible behavior. Do you understand this? You are not even sixteen. Logan would become rather upset with Ray. Logan has already had 'The Talk' with the boys here at the Mansion. Still, I recall my own youthful needs fondly. As long as you act responsibly, I can prescribe you a thirty day supply. I can tell Jean or Storm to take you, tomorrow to the pharmacy to pick it up. Shall I call it in for you?" I nodded yes. I stammered out "W-what about my Dad? He might get the wrong idea." Doctor McCoy said "Your father does not have to figure into this. As an attending physician I may prescribe such medications directly to the pharmacy. This, like all medical issues will be kept confidential. Alright, Megan?" Again I just nodded a 'yes'. "So what about my weird appetite? Do I actually NEED raw meat, or is it like candy for me; not needed and kinda bad for me?" I asked. Doctor McCoy looked at me and said "I am sorry, but I am only sure that raw meat poses no health hazard for you. If you feel anything else like this food craving, you must let me know, Megan. That way I may be ready if you wind up needing to eat, say, only raw meat. Do you understand, Megan? This is just as serious as The Pill." I smiled at the doctor "Yes, doctor McCoy." I was released to go think about all of this. I guess Tuesdays are for tyrannosaurs.


	12. Chapter 12: Wednesday's Warriors

Chapter 12: Wednesday's Warriors

Megan was having a difficult time adjusting to certain things. Like Bobby Drake using his Ice Powers on the showers again! Megan, wearing only her bathrobe, went storming out of the girls bathroom shrieking "Frozen again! I'll rip his head off!" The other girls who were waiting to get in, joined their ticked off sister mutant girl in hunting down Bobby. Cornered in the laundry room, Bobby was facing down Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Laura (X-23), and Megan. Bobby asked "Can't you take a little joke?" Megan blurted out, rather angrily "No! That's why we don't want your Little Joke!" The other girls snickered at Bobby's discomfort. Laura said "Maybe if he were a man, or at least acted like one, we might actually tolerate him." Rogue asked the other girls "What 'bout takin' him back to the girls bathroom? I think Kitty has an outfit that'd fit him." The other girls all got a very evil smiles on their faces.

Twenty minutes later, after Amara had unfrozen the shower, Bobby Drake had been humiliated. Made to go to breakfast wearing a purple little dress with knee-high socks, and patent leather shoes was bad enough. The real damage was the makeup, and the new hairdo! All the other kids had been pranked by Bobby once too many times to feel any sympathy for the frosty mutant. Worse, when the boys all saw Bobby, Roberto said "Hey, Bobby has become Bobbi-with an 'i' !" Jamie was already taking pictures with his cellphone! Kurt was pretending to be charmed by 'Bobbi' as he said "Vat a lovely frauline! May I haf ziz dance?" The laughter could be heard all the way to the other end of the Mansion. Wolverine walked into the room, intent on a second cup of coffee, when he saw a miserable Bobby. Logan shrugged and asked the female students "Iced up the showers again?" with deadly smiles the girls agreed. Even Logan did NOT want to suffer THIS fate. He said to Bobby "Yer on yer own, kid. If you want to make it in time to get a ride to school, you'll need ta start changin' now, bub." After a few more pictures were taken Bobby was allowed to retreat, and change. Jamie looks around the room and says, quite seriously "And people think that I'M dumb! What an idiot." The girls smiled at the cute, little twelve year old boy. The boys just laughed and agreed with him. Roberto ruffled Jamie's hair in a brotherly way, and Storm walked in looking disturbed, as she asked "'Why is young Bobby Drake crossdressing? I just saw him going up the stairs." Everyone else there just burst out laughing, even Rogue!

Ray was already waiting for Megan at the table, with a ham and cheese omelet, and orange juice. Megan smiled at her very attentive steady boyfriend! "Thank you, Ray! You are just so sweet!" With a quick kiss on Ray's cheek, Megan sat down next to her boyfriend. Rahne spoke up and said "Maybe Ray, here should give Bobby 'Man Lessons'. At least we wouldn't need to put the wee lass-um, lad, in a dress…" Rahne was blushing at her honest mistake. The rest of the table was eating and having fun. Ray shrugged and said "Actually, I think that maybe those lessons should come from Logan. I mean, if the Wolverine can't make a man out of him, then Bobby is beyond hope." Tabitha smirked and said "Too bad you can't teach Bobby those lessons, Badger. I mean, he seems to prefer the dress, otherwise he'd stop doing this." As this was going on, no one noticed Jamie Madrox secretly using his cellphone to take a video of Megan's pretty legs, in her black nylon stockings and knee-length red dress.

Megan and Ray went to school together, in the X-Van, as Scott drove. Holding hands even as they entered school, Megan and Ray were really happy. Through the morning, they tried to pay attention to their classes. That was much more difficult in chemistry where they shared the class, although they had different lab partners assigned. At lunch, Megan was eager to have some time with her Ray. Megan happily accepted a hug from Ray as they sat down for lunch. Kitty was sitting next to Megan and she had Lance sitting with her. Kurt sat across from Kitty and Amanda was holding his hand. The three couples were enjoying lunch, as the boys spoiled the girls with attention and cutesy tricks. Kurt and Amanda fed each other. Kitty got a sweet kiss on each hand, followed by a love poem. The poem could have been better, but no one ever said that Lance was a professional poet. At least he tried. Ray was sitting so that Megan was spooned into his lap, while he gently rubbed her back while they ate. Ray helped Lance with his poetry, with constructive criticism. Kurt just listened.

At recess, the three couples sat together, joined by Rogue and Remy. Remy was carefully feeding Rogue chocolates by hand. Kitty said to Megan "I've never seen Rogue look, like, so happy!" Amanda added "Well she deserves all the happiness she can get." The others agreed s Megan said "That's true. What are we doing after homework, tonight?" Lance answered with "Well, I was able to get two tickets to that new romance movie, at the cinema. I hope that tonight would be OK? If not, this weekend?" Lance looked at Kitty, as she smiled back "Like, Lance, that's totally sweet! I'll have to ask Logan, but this is just so sweet!" Lance had blushed in response to Kitty's happy acceptance. Kurt asked Amanda "Hey, Amanda, vood you like to make it a double date, maybe?" Amanda leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek "If Kitty and Lance don't mind, I'd love it! Hey, maybe we can make it a triple date if we can get Meg and Ray to join us!" Megan, was joyously looked at Ray, who smiled back at her. Ray said "Well, I have the right cash in hand, and the right girl to take. Let's ask Logan when we get back home!" Remy said "P'haps cherie an' I might come along, if the lovely petite' wishes?" Rogue said "Well, ah jus' might wish, if y'all gonna be a gentleman, instead of a Swamp Rat." Remy nodded in gracious acceptance of Rogue's terms. Lance grinned and said "Awesome! We'll make it a group date. I already asked Mystique, and she agreed, as long as my homework is done."

The girls were soon involved in coordinating wardrobes, and the guys were talking about guy stuff, mostly computer games. After recess, Megan was rather on cloud nine. Eventually, Megan was faced with Gym again. This time, the girls were less obvious in their aggression. Mindy was there, but wary of Megan who was almost fearless. Megan was mostly dominating her opponents, without spiking the ball. By the end of Gym Class, Megan was hungry again. Thoughts of uncooked steak and raw burgers were bothering Megan, but there was no real problem holding her hunger down until she could get back to the Institute.

On the drive back, Ray and Megan were holding hands, as Rogue and Gambit were quietly talking. Kurt was looking out the window, while Kitty was in Lance's jeep, up ahead. Suddenly Lance's jeep screeched it's tires as it avoided something in the road. The X-Van was able to avoid the odd purple column in the middle of the road. A bright flash occurred, and the tree nearest the X-Van's driver side was *BLASTED* ! Bobby yelled "Look out! Sentinels!" The jeep ahead *Phased* entirely through another robotic leg, which started to spark. The X-Van was suddenly *BLASTED* by a Sentinel's energy canon, causing Scott to lose control as the front two wheels were simply gone! Scott yelled "Brace for IMPACT!" The X-Van skidded to a stop some twenty feet further down the street, before the doors opened. X-Man and New Mutants jumped out in a rush to avoid being inside the van when it blew up. The First Sentinel locked onto Rogue, but Kurt grabbed her and, with *bamf* teleported them both off to the side. Bobby iced himself up, as Rahne changed into werewolf form. Ray was very nearly hit by a Sentinel's energy weapon. Megan. Was. Pissed! Megan changed, with "ROAR" that could be heard all the way back at the Institute, indoors! The nearest Sentinel stopped attacking Ray, and targeted the biggest threat it could find. She-Rex did not give the machine a chance to fire. With a primal "ROAR" of rage, Megan *LEAPED* right on the thirty foot tall killing machine. It was heavier, but a six plus ton superpredator is NOT easily shoved aside. With a mighty *SMACK* the Mutant Tyrannosaurus Rex crashed into the machine with rear talons piercing the knees of the robot! Her supermassive jaws had already gripped the robot's head, with a sickening display of a killing technique this world had not seen for sixty five million years. With a bite, powerful enough to equal three tons of force behind her teeth, each of which were the size of bananas, She-Rex *CRUSHED* the Sentinel's head! As the ruined robot crashed to the ground beneath the rampaging, mutant T-Rex, Scott *Blasted* another one's energy cannon. Ice Man made the road underneath the third Sentinel, which began to lose it's balance, and with that, it's aim way now way off. Ray ran over to the Sentinel that Ice Man affected, and said "Ice Man, spear this thing's leg!" Iceman made a large spear of ice and *hurled* it at the massive machine. *shatter* went the Ice Spear. The First Sentinel was now missing it's right arm's energy cannon, thanks to Cyclops, earlier, but it's other weapons were operational, as it took aim at She-Rex! Ray called up every bit of electrical power he could, and *Blasted* that Sentinel in the chest. Kurt *bamfed* onto the second Sentinel, distracting it enough to cause it to miss Rogue as she raced back towards the fight.

Scott *Blasted* the second Sentinel as it fell from the Optic Blast and the Tremor that hit it. Kitty and Lance were racing into the fight hand in hand, which is the only reason that Lance Alvers was not fried by a Sentinel's Rocket. Kitty had Phased both of them as the Sentinel fired on them. The falling robot had brought down several strands of Power Lines, which hissed and snapped with electrical power, meant for use in houses. Rogue reached the thick of the fighting with Gambit laying down cover fire with his exploding cards. She-Rex was lumbering towards the Sentinel nearest Ray. "RRROOOAAARRR!" She-Rex's battlecry blasted over the battlefield. The Sentinel raised an arm to blast She-Rex, but that attack was wasted on a wall of ice that formed in front of the arm. Another rumble was heard as Lance began covering the downed Sentinel with solid rock, as he had done several months before, when he had to bury a train that was about to explode. The second Sentinel suddenly spasmed, as Ray used a live power line that had been knocked down, to supercharge his power, and then *BLASTED* the Sentinel next to him! She-Rex waited a moment for the lightning to subside, then she bit down in the robot's protruding chest guns. *CRUNCH* She-Rex's massive jaws had crushed the gun barrels there, then she used a massive foot to brace herself against the robot's left thigh. *RRRR IIIIIIIIIIII PP* went the chest guns of the Sentinel as She-Rex tore out the guns from it's chest. This caused critical damage as the main power system was right behind those guns. Many of the complex systems were interlinked, as here, to power the guns. As this rendered it powerless, the once mighty Sentinel fell as a hunk of junk. Ray was awed by his terrifying girlfriend as he whispered to himself "Glad she on my side." Then he yelled encouragement to her "Way to GO, sweety!" The remaining Sentinel also went down as Scott, Gambit, Rogue (who borrowed Scott's Power), and Iceman *BLASTED* the mechanical menace to distract it, while Kurt and Kitty disabled ir. Kurt had taken Kitty with him when he teleported on top of the robot. Kurt acrobatically avoided the machine's attack, even as Kitty Phased through it from head to right knee. The buried Sentinel had tried to blast it's way out of its rocky confinement, but the backscatter inflicted crippling damage on the monstrous machine. The mutant teens were a bit shocked, the Sentinels were supposed to be tougher than this. Then again, the X-Men had more students with them, and more experience as well. A cheer went out from Iceman! Then Gambit, and all the rest. However, none could out cheer the mighty She-Rex! *ROOOAAARRR*

A police cruiser came in, with lights and sirens going full blast! The car stopped well clear of the center of the battlefield. She-Rex stopped and looked at the policeman as he exited the vehicle, whispering one word as he approached She-Rex "Baby…" She-Rex had smelled the arrival of her father before ever seeing him get out of the car. The X-Men respectfully let the man greet his daughter. It was strange, but actually kind of sweet to see the mighty superpredator gently nuzzle the human officer, almost like a dog, really. Officer O'Hare put his hands on She-Rex's huge muzzle and then kissed her on the tip of her snout. Megan very carefully avoided sudden movement, and so did her father. Scott came over, as did Ray. Scott said pointed to the destroyed Sentinels and said "Officer? I'd like to report a road hazard…"

An hour and a half later, Megan was back to her human form, and dressed in Ray's shirt, and an extra pair of sweatpants that Rogue often carries in her gym bag, for her own emergencies. Professor Xavier was there, as well as Storm. Beast and Logan were keeping an eye out on the remaining students. Mystique was there for Lance, in her Raven Darkholme persona. The police reports were filed, the statements taken and Megan's Dad had already spent time with his (not so) little girl. Then Megan looked her Daddy in the eyes and said "Daddy? I gotta tell you something." Mr. O'Hare answered "Go on, Baby." Megan went on "I have a boyfriend, now Daddy. His name is Ray. He's an X-Man, Dad." To his credit, and Ray's survival, Mr. O'Hare was able to keep a level head. "So. Um. My little Babydoll is growing up? A boyfriend? *sigh* I knew this would happen sooner or later. Is it the Raymond Crisp that's over there with the odd hair?" Megan respectfully answered her father, far more respectfully than she was towards Wolverine. "Yes, Dad. That's my Ray. He treats me wonderfully! He carries my bookbag, shares his lunch with me...He even bought me roses, and chocolates, Daddy! He got me the fancy sampler box! Oh, Daddy! I'm in love! He's so handsome, and nice and…" Mike O'Hare stopped his daughter right there with a hand on her shoulder, and a simple "I got it, Megan. Please don't torture your old man with any more romantic talk, about some guy that I've barely seen. OK?" Megan hugged her father. Officer O'Hare thought a moment and asked "Your Ray, huh? I hope you told his parents about the new ownership…" Megan playfully swatted her dad's hand "Oh, Dad…I guess you want to meet him, Right?" Officer O'Hare said "Yes. But not right now. I don't like to mix Home and Police Life, if I can avoid it. Invite him over to our house for supper on Sunday. Got it, sweety?" Megan hugged her dad again, and the X-Men, and New Mutants went back to the Institute.


	13. Chapter 13: Ray's Story

Chapter 13: Ray's Story

Megan and the rest of the X-Men/New Mutants were too busy to go to the movies that night, and the adults wanted the students to wait for the weekend. Thus, the plans for the quadruple date were made for Saturday night. The plan was altered to be a quintuple Scott and Jean were going along. Although officially being sent along as chaperones, it was well known among the other X-Girls that Jean wanted both to see this movie, and a real date with Scott. The X-Van was seriously out of commission, due to the front being blasted by a Sentinel, then what was left had exploded when the vehicle had been hit again by the same Sentinel. Lance offered his jeep to take Megan and Ray. Scott and Jean could share with one more lucky couple, Kurt and Amanda. This left Gambit and Rogue. Gambit offered his personal motorcycle as "An exciting, an' personal ride, cherie' ." But these plans were still in flux, as it was only Thursday, and there was time to refine the plans.

At breakfast, the teens were all assembled and enjoying the good food. Beast was cooking pancakes in three different flavors: Plain, Blueberry, and Strawberry. The berry-types were delicious, in part because Beast only used real berries. The maple syrup was even warmed so that the pancakes would not chill from the sticky treat. Megan certainly enjoyed her strawberry pancakes, especially as Ray fed her again! Enjoying the romantic breakfast, Megan and Ray had no idea of the sullen and resentful glares of Jamie Madrox. The students were wondering how they would all get to school with the X-Van out of operation. Megan paused in feeding Ray in turn, as she said "Gee, maybe I could 'Rex out', and carry everyone on my back! I mean my body is a good sixteen feet long, why not?" Beast pointed out the flaw in her plan "And what will you be wearing as you change back? In front of the whole school, no less." Ray gently squeezed Megan's hand "He's right, Meg. It was a nice thought, though." Megan was slightly embarrassed but asked "Well, how else are all of us getting to school today?" Wolverine looked up from his paper and said "We're usein' a rental for a while. Storm is gonna drive, but I'll be in the back, so no funny stuff. Got it?" Nobody contradicted the feral mutant.

The rental was an old school bus, with the logo "Happy Rides Bus Rentals" on the sides. Megan and Ray sat together, but only held hands, as Wolverine was seated close by. Still, it was nice just to hold hands. In fact, it seemed just about perfect to Megan. If she could read his mind, Megan suspected the Ray was thinking the same thing. Exiting the bus, Megan did not see the smile on Ray's face. She didn't need to. She just knew it was there.

Third Period, World History. Megan was struggling to keep her mind on the lesson, rather than on those robots that tried to kill herself and her friends yesterday afternoon. It was the first time Megan had ever just let her inner predator, her uber-bitch, have her way on purpose! It had felt so right, so good. Best of all, neither Ray, nor her Dad had rejected her when she was She-Rex. The love and acceptance of the two special men in her life was worth more than anything else in the whole world! On the other hand, where did those robots come from? Who sent them? Megan missed a question form the teacher, who repeated it. Megan thought a moment and answered "Agincourt was fought in Brittany, France, in October of fourteen fifteen A. D. It was the result of England's King Henry the Fifth effort to conquer France for the English Crown." The teacher looked both pleased and annoyed. "Well, Miss O'Hare, you do know the subject at hand. That, however, does not mean that you may daydream in class. Pay attention, you may actually learn something, such as why the invasion happened in the first place. That is the subject today. Now can you tell me just why this invasion happened? Was it Religious? Economic? Political? Personal? Insanity? Did Henry the Fifth get lost on a shopping trip to Ye Olde Medieval Mall, perhaps?" This last brought chuckles from the class, and the lesson continued.

I decided that Ray and I need to get talking, so we can really see how compatable as couple we really are. At lunch I sat beside Ray and said "Ray. We don't really talk much. I wanna know you better as a person, you know?" Ray nodded and said "So...What do you want to know?" I asked him "Well, I guess the basics would be best to start with. How about we tell each other a bit of personal history, you know, childhood. Stuff like that. OK?" Ray smiled and said "OK, yes. Just that I've had kind of a rough life, and I need to warn you about it, so that when you hear it, you wouldn't be surprised too much. Alright?" I nodded and said "Sure, Ray." Ray ate his lunch, and talked. Occasionally he'd inpulsively feed me tidbit of his ham sandwich, or some of his milk. "I like rock-n-roll music, of various kinds. I tolerate Rap and hip-hop. Um, my favorite color is a tie between orange and black. I like milk, apple juice and root beer. I don't like peas, or seriously spicy foods. My favorite movies are mostly Action and Sci-Fi. I don't really like most Horror films. I once watched Rocky Horror, and I still think it's weird, but I can sing most of the male parts. Mind you, I did NOT say that I sing well. Just that I caould sing those parts."

Ray grew serious and said "I was born to normal, middle class parents, in a New York Suburb. I grew up with an older brother, Alan Arthur. He's four year older than me. My sister, Elizabeth Gwendolyn is six years older, with an Amazonian build. Think of a Blonde Xena. My younger sister, Carol Anne, is a lot like a younger Boom Boom in appearance, although they act almost total opposite from each other. If Carol were any more reserved and shy, she'd qualify as a painting: Hang her on the wall, she'll be real pretty, and stay quiet. Carol is two years younger than I am. My parents have normal jobs. My father is an office manager in an electronics and computer firm. My mother works as an accountant in the same company. She works in accounts payable. She cuts the company checks to outside service providers and contractors, not the payroll. That's a different department. I grew up with one grandfather, and both grandmothers. My mothers parents are called Nana and Papa. My fathers mom is grandma. It might seem strange, but it kept Christmas from becoming a chaotic mess. Imagine not being sure which grandmother a particular gift should go to?" Ray smiled at some memory that I can only imagine. I think he's probably recalling a good Christmas time. Then his expression changes, and not for the better.

"Ray?" I ask "You seem tense talking about your grandparents. What's the matter?" Ray takes a moment to compose himself, so I know it must be bad. My parents, and grandparents were always good to us kids. Spoiled the heck out of us when they could afford it, and acted sad when a Christmas, or Birthday was lackluster. We were a tight family. Then my powers emerged. At first, no one but knew about it, because it happened when I was thirteen, and alone after school. Everything electronic that I touched 'died'. Then I was accidentally zapping things at random. I had no idea what was happening to me. I couldn't even call my parents or older siblings, because with a touch, I 'killed' the phone. Then my powers died down for a little while. It was a Friday. On the next day, Nana and Papa were due to visit." Ray paused in sadness. Continuing, Ray said "Papa had a pacemaker." Ray's voice had gotten hoarse from emotion as he continued "Everything was normal about the visit at first. Then my powers started acting up again, only this time, it was not just 'tripping' the circuit breakers. It was drain Papa's pacemaker the moment he hugged me. He DIED! Right there in my arms as he had hugged me! *sniffle* I just couldn't stop it! Then the lights around the house began dimming. Then my hands began glowing. That's when everyone knew it. I was the cause of Papa's collapse. I killed him. I loved him so much, and I killed him anyway. I just couldn't stop draining and zapping. My whole family was in shock, and not the electrical kind. My parents were screaming at me. My mother kept asking why I was 'doing this'. Dad was screaming at me to 'just stop it'. My Nana was just screaming. Period. The phones were out. Nobody could call for the ambulance. Papa died right there. *sob* My family never forgave me, and certainly never trusted me again. I had killed my own Papa. I ran off to hide in the big city." Ray paused trying to keep himself together, as we were right out there in the lunchroom. Only the noise of the other kids prevented anyone from noticing Ray's crying. My heart was breaking into teeny tiny pieces. After a minute, or so, Ray had collected himself again and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so weak, to cry like that, in front of you." I thought to myself 'MEN!' but was more concerned for Ray's own broken heart, to care about the crying or the appology. Ray finished with "I can't tell you much about where I spent my time or how I made it long enough for me to meet the X-Men. I was with a group called the Morlocks. They are VERY secretive. Most are like Kurt without his Inducer. No way to 'pass' in human society, so we hid in the sewers. After I met the X-Men, I knew it was time for a change. Our leader, Callisto, understood. I joined the X-Men as a New Mutant, and have been here for about a year. Everything else important, that happened, you already know."

Ray actually looked both like a little kid, the way he was heartbroken. Yet, at the same time, he looked more like a grown man, when he had finished. Almost like he had shed some terrible burden. In a flash of feminine intuition I thought that I understood. I asked anyway "Ray? Have you ever told anyone the whole story before?" Ray looked a little guilty and said "No. Not even the Professor knows everything that I've told you. I'm sorry if I burdened you, Megan. I just-" I cut him off with a kiss. then I said to Ray "Relax, my handsome hero. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Then or now. What happened then was an accident. What you did by holding it in until now, was simply getting emotionally ready to talk about it. By 'burdening' me with it, you have given me a gift beyond price; Your trust, Ray. Thank you for sharing this with me." I kissed him again to comfort him. Then another kiss, just to tick off that volleyball witch, Mindy, since she happened to be looking. Sue me.

I looked Ray in the eyes and said "Ray Crisp, you are loved and are worthy of being loved! Don't you forget it, mister!" I had said the second part with false harshness. Ray surprised me by scooping me up into his arms and putting me on his lap! I had to know something. "Ray? Why do you love me?" Ray smiled at me and said "Because I do." Then he *KISSED* me! I could only think 'Best. Answer. Ever! WOW! That, sister, is a kiss!' I don't know if he had a prior girlfriend or was just a natural, and frankly, I did not care then. I smiled shyly, blushing so hard I thought my cheeks would spontaneously combust! My insides were jelly! This kiss was noticed by a lot of the other kids! I know because I could hear them cat calling and cheering and yelling, mostly in approval from the guys. I was sorry only that my Power wasn't invisibility right then...On the other hand, Ray's kisses were worth it, so *shrug* I'll deal with it.

The rest of the school day passed with little of notice. We rode back to the Institute without anybody getting detention. I DID notice, just as we walked in the door, some lipstick on Kurt's neck-fur. When we got back, Logan also noticed it. That's when I quietly took my leave to avoid the social blast from the hairy grump. Escaping upstairs, towards my room, I warned Ray to "Take a shower so 'Captain Angry' can't smell us on each other." I quickly took a shower, to erase the scent of Ray. I just like having a hot shower, and now that there was plenty of hot water, because no one else was using it but us two. I had changed into one of my self-made casual long skirts, mint green cotton, with a slit up on each side, but only eight inches long. Just long enough for comfort, not long enough for the boys taste. My blouse was also self-made, in white, with mint trim. I wore my slippers just for comfort.

I came down the stairs with my bookbag, went to the dining room table and joined the others. Wolverine was nowhere to be found. Ray was already working at his English Paper. He looked nice and clean. He smelled like a nice aftershave. I slid onto the seat beside him, and we just smiled at each other. Rahne was looking a bit down, so I asked "Hey, girlfriend! What's wrong?" Rahne looked guilty, for some reason as she said "Ach, I canna believe tha' Sentinel had tagged me so quickly with tha' green restrainin' stuff. I just felt bloody useless." I gave my roomie a hug and said "You can't beat yourself up about this unless you can claim that you're supposed to be Perfect! Got it?" Rahne hugged me back, and said "Thank ye, Megan! Yer a good friend." I looked around and saw that Kurt was there, looking miserably guilty, as well. Sam was there doing his science homework as he asked "Say, Kurt, why didn't you wash up afterwards, to be safe?" Kurt moaned in emotional misery of terminal embarrassment 'Ja. I know, now. At least he didn't zay zat he vas going to call Amanda's parents…" *shudder* "Zay accept me, a little, but if zay get a call like zat...Vas am I going to do?" Kitty took pity on her friend and 'helped' Kurt with 'relationship advice'.

I avoided giving offence by buckling down to get my homework done. I also silently flirted with Ray. You know. The occasional smile. The rare smiling nod. The best was saved for last. Just as everyone else was busy getting their schoolbooks off the table to set it for supper, I gave Ray a Wink. A Real Sensuous Wink. And I meant it. Ray's reaction was priceless! For a moment he looked torn between carrying me off right there, on one hand, and on the other he was equally tempted to turn invisible. Now he knows how it feels. After a moment, I asked him "How close are you to finishing your homework?" Ray *sighed* and said "I think it will take me at least three more hours, unless I get help with the History Paper on European Nobility's Effect on Western Society. I just keep getting this stuff all mixed up." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said "I'll help you, after dinner, Ray. Maybe you could return the favor and help me with the Math, please? I feel hopeless at it." Ray was still smiling from the kiss, and nodded, as he whispered in my ear "Of course, my love." Did I mention that I LOVE being me? I really should. After all, it is true.


	14. Chapter 14: Megan's Little Stalker

Chapter 14: Megan's Little Stalker

Megan sat among the other in the library, doing homework. It was almost nine o'clock, and the homework was such a drag, but it needed to be done. Ray had graciously helped me with my Math homework, and we just finished up his English Paper. Ray closed his book, and said "Megan? I'd like to know more about you, too. When do you think we could talk again? You know, like I did with you at lunch?" I stopped and smiled at Ray, and said "Well, curfew on a Friday night isn't until ten thirty, for us High School types, right?" Ray nodded, with a smile. Did I mention that he has a wonderful smile? I really should, I felt kind of cuddly sweet from it! "Well, since we're done with all the homework, if we can find a private spot to talk…" Ray gently took my hand in his big, strong, masculine hand. This really does nice things to my emotional state, as I was de-stressing from the homework faster than I would have otherwise. Ray used his other big, strong, masculine hand to carry both book bags! My Ray may be on the thin side, but his is strong! We went upstairs, and he handed me my book bag at my door, and said "I'll meet you back at the top of the stairs. Gotta use the restroom." I nodded, thinking that this was a good idea and used the girls room.

I came to the top of the stairs about fifteen minutes later, to find Ray trying to hide his annoyance at the wait. I let him know that I appreciated the patience, by kissing his cheek. You see, I had re-touched my make up, just a little, and brushed my teeth again. Ray took me by the hand to a small study that was near the Professor's own study. He left the door open. According to the rules, the doors had to be left open in a room if male and female students were having a private visit in any room. It was to prevent the obvious. Ray had been with the X-Men for a year, so he knew all the rules.

I had settled on the couch, as Ray snuggled up with me. One of his strong hands gently covered one of my little hands. We sat with our legs touching, and at least my heart was beating a bit faster. Ray smiled at me, letting me silently know that I, and my secrets, would be safe with him. I settled my thoughts and let out my breath. I was quietly glad that I had quickly brushed my teeth again. Ray was waiting patiently, when there was motion at the edge of my vision. Looking I saw Jamie trying to hide at the open door. He had pulled back, to try to avoid being seen. Ray hadn't noticed, as he was facing the wrong way to see Jamie. I leaned in real close to Ray and whispered in his ear "Do not react, Ray. Freeze. I saw Jamie eavesdropping at the doorway. I do not want him to know that we know that he's there. What can we do?" Ray was trying hard not to lose his temper. I watched him slowly master himself. I also kept the doorway in my peripheral vision. Sure enough Jamie was spying on us. I had an idea. A reckless, wonderful idea! I whispered in Ray's ear again "Ray? I have a plan. Let's give the little rug-rat something to think about, like a replay of the Lunch Kiss." Ray smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Then it happened, Ray Crisp, the young man, the teen heart throb of my dreams *KISSED* me again! 'WOW! I could get used to THIS!' I thought to myself. I could just hear Jamie's intake of breath, but I hardly noticed. I had darn near forgotten the little brat. Ray, MY Ray, was kissing me so lovingly! It's like my whole soul was dancing with pure joy! We came out of it after a minute, and looked at the doorway. Sure enough, Jamie was transfixed with Envy, Wrath and Lust. I admit it. The last one, which I was sure was indeed on the twelve year old's face, surprised the heck outta me! Ray, being a guy, was fairly clueless about other people's emotions. Jamie, on the other hand, was so caught up in being jealous of Ray, that he forgot to hide! Now we could yell at him, as we caught him watching us! Ray was the first to recover "Jamie! What the heck are you doing, spying on us? You know better than that! What's wrong with you?" Jamie said nothing, but I was shocked to see tears spilling over his cheeks, as his little fists trembled in a jealous rage!

Now it was Jamie who reacted first, as the little guy charged Ray with a heck of a war-cry for a darn twelve year old! "SSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE"S MINE!" I think my Daddy, across town at our new home, might have heard the kid! With a strength I was amazed at, little Jamie Madrox, jump on Ray fists swinging! It turned nasty as Jamie used his copies to try to swarm Ray under! I could see Ray, trying very hard to not hurt the kid, and was therefore not able to really defend himself from Jamie. The kid, and his copies had gone berserk! Jamie was not playing. Jamie was not fooling around. Jamie was out for blood! Ray's right ear was bitten, his face scratched, and his nose got bloodied. So many copies of Jamie were attacking, that I actually had a hard time seeing Ray in that pile of Jamies. I was getting fed up. Fast.

I got up, mostly because the little psycho was really out of control. As soon as I was clear of the pile, I faced the pile of little jerks and YELLED "KNOCK IF OFF! JAMIE YOU LITTLE JERK! STOP BITING RAY!" This had two results. The first is that Jamie did stop, out of shock or surprise, or something. The other is that Storm ran into the room and saw Ray with a bloody nose, a bleeding ear and a whole lot of Jamies all over him with a look of total shock. Storm looked at this scene and said "What is the meaning of this? Ray? Megan? Jamie? Explain yourselves!" Jamie proceeded to breakdown and start crying as if HE'S the victim! Meanwhile, poor Ray is bleeding, and I am probably looking like I want to kill the little rug-rat!

I started the explanation with "The little jerk was spying on us, since we had the door open, and when we decided to draw him out into the open, he went ballistic on Ray. Jamie was screaming that, and I quote She's mine!, unquote. That's when he jumped us and began attacking Ray! Jamie bit Ray's ear!" I was seriously ticked off and let it show!

Jamie was still crying,trying to look as innocent as possible. Ray was stunned, and busy trying to use a facial tissue to mop up the blood from his nose and ear. Storm looked more than a little shocked, and, worse for us, skeptical. I said, as calmly as I could "Ray and I were here, with the door open, as you see. Ray and I were about to have a little heart-to-heart talk about me, my past, my very personal secrets. Ray told me all of his at lunch at school. It was my turn to tell Ray about myself." I took a moment to collect my thoughts and catch my breath, as I saw most of the Mansion's inhabitants trying to figure out what was going on.

I continued "That's when I spotted someone lurking at the edge of my peripheral vision. In order to draw out whomever it was, I had Ray seriously kiss me." Storm looked a bit confused on that point, until I clarified "I figured that if we were being spied upon, we'll give a show, and see who we can catch watching us. It was Jamie." I pointed to the now singular brat. Storm was now joined by both Jean and the Professor. I said "OK, maybe that wasn't the best idea, but it did draw him out...It just worked a bit too well. Jamie freaked and charged Ray. Ray had to defend himself without hurting the little jerk, all the while Jamie is really, really laying into poor Ray. Jamie used that dictionary to bash Rays nose!" It was at this point that Jamie finally spoke up, and lied on the spot "No! I thought Ray was HURTING Megan! I had to save her!" Both Jean, and the Professor LOOKED at Jamie, then each other, then at both Storm and Logan. Soon all the adults were no longer listening to the little creep! Storm, to her credit said "Jamie Madrox! You must not tell untruths! What really happened?" Jamie realized that he was the one in trouble, and tried to cry his way out, but that old sympathy ploy was getting worn thin, and in a hurry too.

Wolverine, knelt beside Jamie. Then he said, with a gentleness, that I would have sworn on a HUGE stack of Bibles, that was impossible for him "Jamie? Little buddy? You can't be tellin' fibs about these things. I know you're upset. I get that. Still, you gotta be honest. Did you attack Berserker?" Jamie looked like he was going to either lie or cry, until he realised that BOTH telepaths and the feral Logan would know if he tried to avoid the truth. Jamie quietly said, "Yes. But I was so MAD! It's Ray's fault! He STOLE Megan from me! I saw her f-f-first!" Now he had real tears in his eyes. My heart was trying real hard not to break, because maybe I had screwed up when I talked to him about this before. Did I mess that up? Did I say the wrong thing? I don't know. I was so busy trying to figure it out, that I missed the Wolverine's question but not Jamie's answer "Yes, sir. I know that I can't. But I just was so hurting. I wanted to be her only boyfriend, not Ray! It hurts so much! Why does it hurt?" He was back to crying, but, I was sure, now that this was the truth. The very painful truth. I sniffled a little. OK. OK. I was on the verge of tears, because I felt real bad about breaking the kids heart. Logan took Jamie in his hairy arms and said to the Professor "We're gonna have a private talk with him, Chuck. This is not a floor show." The Professor agreed with him and said "Logan, please take him to my study. I will join you in a moment."

The Professor looked at the rest of the X-Men, and New Mutants and said "Please return to what you were doing. This matter is not for public display." They all left, in a big group. Then the Professor said "Raymond? Please go with Doctor McCoy, who will see to you injuries. Megan? Please stay here, as Jean will talk with you, in private." I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was afraid it might crack, and if it did, that I'd be sobbing or something.

Jean waited a moment until the hallway cleared and then used her telekinesis to close the door. She sat down on the couch, in the same spot Ray was just in. I sat down next to Jean and I don't think that she understood a thing out of my mouth. Why? Because I was crying too hard, and too much. I lay my head in her lap, and she just held me. I tried to get her to understand what had happened. About the conversation at the gazebo. I felt like a million years, but eventually I ran out of steam, and was just exhausted. Jean looked at me and said "Ir's OK. I do understand. It's Jamie who is a mixed up little guy turned into a monster, when his hormones finally kicked in. He is NOT handling it well. That is NOT your fault. You need to understand that, Megan. With what you've shown me in your memory, I think that you did the best job anyone could really have done without being a telepath. Even then, I missed his growing obsession, and so do Professor Xavier. We try so hard to NOT listen to the thoughts of others, that sometimes we miss things that we shouldn't. I am so sorry, Megan."

I nodded then said "I hope no one gets really punished. If he's a victim of hormones, then he really isn't totally responsable. I'm older than he is, and I have a hard time of it, some days. What about Ray?" Jean said "Ray will be fine. He's had worse injuries from the Danger Room. He certainly is NOT in trouble. Even Logan understands that, so no punishment for Ray, nor you either. You've both had a bad night, and there is school tomorrow. Thank goodness, it's Friday!" I looked at her and said "You took the words right out of my mouth, sister." We smiled a little and Jean helped me get to bed. I was so upset, that if she hadn't been helping me from going over the edge, I would have squished everyone in that small room by 'going Rex' then and there. I was still exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15: TGIF, Part I

Chapter 15: TGIF, Part I

"Megan? Lass? It's time ta get up." This was was the first thing I heard. Then I noticed the alarm clock had been going off for two minutes. I thought to myself 'Dear Heavens, it feels like I just laid down a minute ago.' Groaning, I reluctantly got up. Rahne even helped me stagger to the bathroom. I was a mess, from last night's fight. Sheer exhaustion never help, either. After what seemed like a small eternity, I was showered, dried, and dressed. My teeth were brushed, my hair arranged, and make-up applied. I felt somewhat human. Going down stairs, I saw Jamie amidst the crowd. He was looking miserable. My heart was almost numb to all of his pain. Almost. Sighing, I went down to get breakfast. Jamie saw me and had a very teenager expression on his face: sullen angst. I decided to be big about this and calmly said "Good morning, everyone." Sam and Roberto were busy getting the food to the other students, as Rogue and Jean were busy cooking various omelets. Wolverine was seated next to Jamie, and Storm was on the other side of Jamie, which meant Jamie was surrounded by adults. Scott was handing out the toast. Doctor McCoy was able to supervise, with a mug of hot coffee. The Professor was there, already having an omelet, with orange juice. Ray wasn't there, although his room-mate, Colossus was. The big Russian saw me, and said "Good morning. Raymond will be down soon." I nodded my thanks, and watched Rahne and Amara's debate on the plot line of True Blood. Tabitha and Kitty were laughing about something. I didn't know what, but, it didn't seem like it was directed at anyone in the Mansion. Jamie still looked unhappy, and would NOT look at me. That's OK by me. If that's what he needs to get over his out-of-control crush on me, so be it. I just spotted two open seats and was about to sit in one, when a big, strong hand gently reached from behind to take my elbow. I looked, sure enough it was Ray! He looked almost as bad off, as I felt.

We did NOT engage in the usual playful banter. We just weren't in the mood. Also, I did not want to set off Jamie again. Ray looked me in the eyes and I could tell from his expression, that he agreed with me. We did however try something new; Coffee! I was so tired, that the idea of a perfectly legal pick-me-up, for first thing in the morning seemed irresistible. Ray had the same thought. Mr. McCoy raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. As I am from Massachusetts, we have a drink called coffee-milk. It's a glass of milk with a coffee-flavored sweet syrup that is stirred into it. We also have milkshakes with the same coffee flavor in it, we call them Coffee Cabinets. Let's not forget that Dunkin Donuts started in Massachusetts. Even today, you know you're in my home State, if almost every street corner has a Dunkin's on it. All this means is, that I know coffee. Really, really well. I had Ray sit as I said "Trust me, I grew up on Dunkin Donuts coffee, I've got this." I did too. After drinking the whole mug, full of coffee goodness, much of my exhaustion was slipping away on a pleasant caffeine high. Ray looked like his hair was going to curl. I stifled my laugh by pretending to sneeze. It worked this time. The Professor nodded to me, and then to Ray. Jamie looked sullen again. We got a move on after breakfast.

School was less than terrible, because it was Friday. On the other hand, I wanted it to be Saturday already. The group date was still on, so I was really looking forward to that. Ray held my hand during the ride to school. This was not going to ser Jaime off, because he went to a different school, Junior High. Mr. McCoy drove him too and from in the Professor's limo, as it has heavy tinted windows. I was holding Ray's hand and quietly said "We'll have that discussion, that we should have had before. We'll talk at lunch, OK?" Ray smiled at me and my heart lit up all over again.

Mr. Matthews was back to teach his class, having that substitute yesterday was a pain. Still, Mr. Matthews didn't look 100% better. As it was Friday, and he had been sick, I think all of us kids were giving him less trouble than usual. Then the damn Fire Drill happened! I was so startled, that I had to stay in my seat for a minute, to avoid going into 'She-Rex Mode'. I eventually made it to the back of our line, and waited with everyone else. Ray was there, right beside me, so I boldly took his hand and even Mindy didn't dare say 'boo' about it. Then again, she seems to busy trying to get the basketball player, Tall Tony, to pay her some attention. On the edge of the assembly area, I saw Lance and Kitty stealing a quick kiss. I pretended not to have seen anything, and just filed it away for a later talk. Roberto was trying hard to impress Boom Boom with a handstand, but she just gently pushed him off balance instead. After he got up, Sam made the awful pun "I knew you'd fall for her!" Many of us still have yet to forgive such a terrible pun. A few minutes later, after the teachers tried to bore us to death, with the very same safety lecture that every school uses in these fire drills, we were allowed back inside.

Mrs. Dumont, our Home Economics teacher was a fairly nice teacher, and it seemed a shame that she was unmarried. I mean by that, that I felt sorry that at her age, she should be all alone. Still, she is a great Home Ec teacher. Her class project for the week: Boston Cream Pies, were really really tasty. Well, Kitty ruined hers, but I don't know how. I do like Kitty, but I am hoping to NEVER find out how she messed up that badly. By lunch, I had a good feeling for the day, and happily sat down with Ray, Kurt, Amara, Sam, Kitty, Amanda, Lance and Laura. Laura kept glaring towards the end of the table, at Pietro, but I didn't know why, so I tried to ignore it. I even had a little present for my Ray. I handed Ray a paper plate with my Boston Cream Pie on it and said "Here, Ray, this is for you!" Then I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Ray looked at his surprise, and asked "Do I get fed, too?" I laughed and began feeding my boyfriend the food that I made for him. He was all smiles as I took the opportunity to tell him my tale.

"OK, Ray. Here goes nothing…" I kept on feeding him, which did two things, ONE) I made Ray happy, and thus more receptive, and TWO) It disguised that we were have an important discussion. "I was hatched a poor She-Rex...No! Sorry! I couldn't resist! Actually, I am the first born of two children from my parents. My Mom is an office worker, and Dad is a cop. My brother, Jake is a pain. *giggle* Sorry, but I think I just have too good of a mood." Ray mumbled a replay with a mouthful of really tasty pie. "Seriously, though. I My Birthday is March 27th. That makes me an Aries. I love girly stuff; sewing, clothes, shoes, makeup, pretty pastel colors, and ponies. Well, now I might rather have a pony for lunch, than ride it...But only of I'm really hungry! I feel the need to eat lots of meat. I used to like my vegetables, now I can't stand to much of them. I'm sure it's my mutation, because I used to love my mother's broccoli dishes, now they make me feel queasy just looking at them. Um...Let's see. I had no weird trauma growing up, until the night I became She-Rex. Before that, I was best known among my friends for designing and sewing my own clothes! I still do that. I love chocolates, flowers, poems, jewelry and tender messages from you." I paused to eat a bit, as Ray fed me one of his sandwiches "This ham sandwich is great, Ray. thanks!"

At recess, we began a different talk. I needed real privacy for this, so I picked a good quiet spot away from prying ears. There, at the pole vault pit, I had Ray listen "Ray? You need to hear this, OK? It is very, very important." Ray held my hands and nodded a 'Yes' to me never taking his eyes off of mine. "Ray, it's about my...fertility. My mutation has made me very, very fertile. If we...made love, without a condom...I'd get pregnant almost automatically. Even with a condom, the chances are much higher for me than other girls. Doctor McCoy is getting me a scrip for The Pill at a much higher than normal dosage. The normal strength stuff is just too weak to matter. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ray?" Ray, still looking into my eyes said "Yes, Megan. I do. I wasn't planning to seduce you for at least a few more hours." He grinned. 'Boys!' I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes, and I was not smiling back. This stopped his smile quickly. Ray spoke again "I'm sorry, Megan. I'll behave. I really wasn't going to seduce you until you turned sixteen, anyway. I'm almost a year older than you, so I know that I need to wait for you to, kind of catch up. You know?" I was relieved. This took a lot of pressure off of me! Then I had a thought "Ray? What do you do to, um, relieve stress?" Ray looked uncomfortable "I...um...You know!" I said, quite seriously "Ray. I understand that. I talk with a lot of girls and they are more experienced. I learned a lot, just listening to them. I'm trying to say, that if your 'needs' are an issue, we can talk about it whenever you want to. OK?" Ray nodded and said "I will try to keep control, but if I beg for a 'ride', please don't hate me! I am just a guy, after all." I nodded and said with a mischievous grin "Ray, the only ride you'll get from me in a long time, is when I'm She-Rex. Think you can handle that, big boy?" Ray grinned, and I thought to myself 'What a cute grin!'

At Gym, we were having a track and field event. The weather had cleared enough for this, and so when it was my turn to run the hurdles, I blew past everyone's time, except for Janice Neck't, a brunette with long legs and an hourglass figure. I thought to myself 'How the heck she beat my time with a big chest like hers to get in the way, I'll NEVER know! ' Janice was actively sought after by many guys, and watched by even more. I hated her already. She seemed to be of Mediterranean origin, may be Arabic, or Jewish. It's hard to be sure, and that odd last name didn't help me figure out her background any. Next? Weird. As we were getting ready for the final lap, a noise caught our attention. I looked at the tree line, at the edge of the school's field. There, coming out of the woods were a bunch of guys in cammie-jammies, as Dad calls them. They all had armored vests, helmets, and very real guns! I recognized AK-47's on sight, because I'm a cop's daughter. I learned a lot about illegal weapons, from listening to dad, whenever we were watching TV about guns.

They spread out and then I heard a squeal of tires behind us, as a bus has just stopped, and another of these bozo's is behind the wheel. The spokes-jerk yelled at us "Ladies! You will line up, and proceed to the bus. If you are good, then you will be alive for you parents to pay the ransom for! No talking! No running! No resistance!" This jerk looked at the boys, who were on the other end of this same field and yelled "Try anything and you will die! It's as simple as that! You guys are simply expendable. Stay put, stay quiet, and you'll be alive. Any heroics will be fatal!" I looked at Kitty, and Rogue. We nodded to each other as Rogue touched Kitty's hand for just a second.

As soon as the rest of the girls were lining up, it became obvious that the three of us were not. Mr. Loudmouth yelled at us, and leveled his AK-47 at us "You three bitches, GET ON THAT BUS!" Anything else he might have said died on his lips as I began my change! In moments the nine men with guns, were facing a sixty five million year old super predator. Me. With deliberate malice, I faced them and let them know just what I thought of them "RROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" This could be heard all the way back home. In Massachusetts. Well, maybe. It did, however stun the would-be abductors from moving at all. Once upon a time, sixty five million years ago, tiny creatures, that contemporary science says were the common ancestor of all modern mammals, lived in abject terror of the invisible tyrannosaurus rex. Now, the saddest descendants of those same pitiful creatures stood in close proximity to one ticked off She-Rex! Every bit of their DNA must have been SCREAMING in instinctive terror. The faces could not be seen, but I could smell the fear coming off of them in waves. Also, I could smell that one of them now needs clean underpants. Loser.

I took one step towards them as the Loudmouth shot me. This was a big mistake for the following reasons: 1) The AK-47 uses a 7.62 mm round. It's not big at all, so the ammunition clip can hold more, at the expense of stopping power. I now weigh in at TWELVE THOUSAND SEVEN HUNDRED POUNDS! The tiny rounds are like painful thumb tack punctures to me, now. They are annoying, but so far, not much blood loss. 2) They are not paying any attention to Kitty and Rogue, who are getting closer to some of the jerks. 3) Among the guys out there, is Ray, Lance and Kurt. The boys look almost as ticked off as I feel. Except Ray. He has that kinda scary 'I have NO control' look. I guess that's why they call my Ray, Berserker! Now that I see him, Lance also looks like 'Captain Loose Cannon' as his eyes actually rolled back into his head like a rage-freak or a victim of Possession. The ground starts to shake around the gunmen. In a puff of smoke, Kurt arrived behind a gunman, and kicked him in the back of the head. Helmet or not, he just dropped to the ground, as Kurt teleported again. *BLAST* went Ray's lightning attack against Mr. Loudmouth and the guy at his left flank. *ZAPPITY-ZORCH* went the two jerks, then they simply dropped. Not one of these losers could get off an accurate shot as the ground was shaking too much for that. Even one of the jocks, Gary something-or-other ( I don't know his last name yet) grabs a javelin and hurls it a gunman. It *Smacks* into the gunman's left leg, dropping him instantly. Nice throw, really. Now there are five left. Kitty and Rogue grab a gunman each and Phase the guns away. One of the gunmen so disarmed drew a big knife, only to be *SMACKED* in the faceplate with a baseball-sized stone. The last gunman tries to shoot Kitty, but the bullets can't touch her when she's Phased like this. Idiot. I stalk forward and grab the gunman in my massive jaws! Now, understand, that I am trying really, really hard to only pick him up, NOT eat him. He screams in absolute terror anyway. His AK-47 is lying in my belly, darn it! I toss him to the boys. OK. I could have done better, but I need more practice like this. So he has a few broken bones on landing. Big deal. No, I am talking about the fact that he went NOWHERE NEAR the boys. He landed in the bleachers. Oops! Ray is runnin' and gunnin' as my Dad would say. Ray zorched one of the disarmed thugs and ran to my side asking me "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" How sweet. Silly, but sweet. I mean I can't answer him, and I have some blood leaking out of me from the bullets. *sigh* I gently *lick* Ray's face. He *hugs* my snout. Awww.

The Last gunman, in the bus, is unconscious, and tied up, with Kurt guarding him. I'd wondered where he'd 'Ported off to. Now I know! And knowing is mildly useful right now. Teachers are standing in shock, as is the whole student body. Most are looking at me. I casually look at Ray, the nod at Kitty. After that, I walk into the trees, to change back and wait for something I can Goodness It's Friday! Otherwise, I'd have to kill someone.


	16. Chapter 16: TGIF, Part II

Chapter 16: TGIF, Part II

I, Megan the mighty, She-Rex, was having a bad time. First my Gym class is interrupted by a gun-totting group of guys who thought that they could get away with trying to kidnap a whole classroom worth of high school girls for ransom. Maybe. Did they have guns? Yes. Did they have body armor, with face-concealing helmets? Yes. Did the have a vehicle to transport the girls? Yes. Did they have a CLUE who they were dealing with? No. Did they even pay attention to which school, famous for having mutants in it, that they were targeting? No. Did they grow any brain cells and give up without shooting me? No, dammit! This hurts. See, I have three problems right now. First, with the bullets inside me, I can't become human again, because I will change size, but the bullets in me will stay the same size-so becoming human will kill me! Second, I swallowed an AK-47 in the fight. Now, I know that food I eat changes with me, but this isn't food in my belly. It's a stinking AK-47! I think I'm gonna have to barf it up, or wait and 'pass' it. No way! Third, when I change my clothes are destroyed, so when I change back, I am a naked teenage girl!

After about twenty minutes, when I didn't come out, Kitty walked into the woods and called out to me "Megan! Like, what's the matter?" I just look at Kitty. As if I can tell her anything. She had a blanket with her, but still...Suddenly I 'heard' Jean's voice in my mind 'Megan? What's going on?' I think back to her 'I've got a medical problem. Can you send Doctor McCoy? I am NOT in much pain, or immediate danger, but I have been shot. I need the bullets out of me, or I keep hurting myself whenever I try to become human again.' Jean was worried, and I could sense it while we were 'talking'. She replied 'OK, Megan. Doctor McCoy is on his way. Stay put. Is there anything I can do for you?' I did not hesitate one moment 'Yes, please! Tell Ray, Dad and Kitty what's going on with me, so they don't worry. OK?' Jean answered 'OK, I'll tell them. Be careful, Megan.' I replied 'Thanks'.

After another twenty minutes, I have finally barfed up the AK-47. That's when Kitty was joined by Ray and Lance. My Ray is looking at the bleeding holes the bullets made, and I know that they are beginning to really hurt. Also, they're bleeding. Ray is trying to remain calm, and comfort me, so He went into the lunchroom, simply took a stack of uncooked 'hockey pucks', AKA: School Burgers, and brought them back for me. Sweet Ray. I gratefully take the tiny, but effective meal, from my boyfriend. Lance was a bit more practical, and just had gone when Ray returned. He came back with the school nurse. She promptly went weak at the knees. And here I thought that only Ray did that for me. Oh well. She recovered enough to start checking out my bullet holes, and started to try and sterilize them with rubbing alcohol. THAT HURTS WORSE THAN BEING SHOT! Only for a moment, but Damn!

After the nurse had most of the punctures sterile, Doctor McCoy showed up, with a full Paramedic Bag. He nods to the nurse and gets to work. The nurse, surprizing to me, stayed to help. I have to admit it, I assumed that she'd be a bigot too. I'll have to seriously thank her when I can talk again. Ray was there as morale support. He even made a few goofy faces to distract me when a bullet was being pulled out of me! Nice try, boyfriend. At least he cares enough to stay and be he for me. He even fed me. Still, I am having bullets removed. I am just about to get fed up, when a new arrival shows up. I smell Daddy well before he can even see me. I hear real well in this form too. Dad comes over to me, and Ray intercepts him, and begins giving my Dad the short version, first. After a few minutes, Dad, looking at me being worked on, has Ray give him the long version. Then Ray desides to introduce himself as my boyfriend. I think to myself 'Dear Heavens! Why are the cute ones frigging clueless?' Of course I expect no answer, but got Jean's reply anyway 'Cute cancels Brains, at first. The good ones can be trained, though.' I try not to chuckle at this, because everyone around me is likely to misinterperet it as 'I'm in pain' continues with a deliberately silly lecture done in false-serious voice 'We can see that the brains of a male is adversely impacted by the cuteness of the face. However, the real damage to thinking, comes from the cuteness of the butt.' Now that's not fair! I am trying really hard not to laugh. Still, at least the pain is minimal.

An hour later, I am feeling weak, human, and I am bandaged across the torso, and my fight shoulder. Those are the results of the bullets. I am NOT naked, as my Daddy now keeps an emergency set of my clothes with him in his cruiser. Did I mention how lucky I am to have such an awesome Dad? I really should, because it's true. Ray and my Dad are getting along quite well. With Ray's past, I thought that they would be like cats and dogs, but, I dicounted Male Bonding stuff. Oh well, whatever works. I thanked everyone there for their help, including Lance, and the nurse. Lance smiled and wished me well. The nurse said "Well, at least it's Friday, and you can just rest all weekend long. Take care, Megan." I am begining to actually like her. Doctor McCoy pulled out fifteen bullets out of me. He saved them for evidence, and handed them to my Dad, in an evidence bag.

Now I am at my parents home, and going a little crazy. Ray dropped by to give me my homework and somehow got the proper notes for the classes I missed today. That impressed my Dad more than it did me. I could have done without the darn homework, thank you very much. Oh well. I did tell Ray "Thank you, sweety. Very thoughtful of you. Water, please?" Ray darn near tripped over himself to fulfill my request. My little brother watched the exchange and said "I guess this makes you 'hole-y', right?" Argh! I hate his stupid puns! I'd kill him, but then I might open up something. The bullet holes are still much smaller than any normal ones, because I was a twelve thousand, seven hundred pound monster, when I got shot. It was only because the bullets were in me that made it dangerous to return to my human self, the initial efforts made bigger holes in me, because my body shank around the metal bullets, which did not shrink at all. Ouch! Still, it could have been much worse. Ray returned with a glass of water, and Jake went back to his room to play some video game.

My Mom, Dad, and boyfriend were all in my little room, as I lay in bed. I'm told it's just a precausion, but I have orders of bedrest for the rest of today. I also have a follow up visit tomorrow, to check to injuries. If all goes well, I'll get to go on the group date. If not...Oh well. Dammit. In the meantime, I do appreciate the attention. I mean I am being waited on, hand and foot by my boyfriend, Ray. My Mom and Dad are not only tolerating him, they are apparently approving of Ray. The best news that I've heard all day. "Thank Goodness It's Friday." I tell my Dad when he looks in on me. Dad smiles at me and says "You do seem to have picked the right boyfriend, Megan. Your Mom and I both like him. Just keep things clean, understand?" I nodded a 'Yes.' to that and decided to ask Dad a small favor "Um...Dad? Could I ask Ray to rub my feet? I want to take a nap, but I was on my big dino feet for a long time, now they are sore. Please?" Dad thought a moment and said "OK, but I, or your Mom will check on you to keep things proper. Also, I can't garranty that your Ray will agree to do this." I nooded and said "I just need to ask him. If he says no, then I'll ask Mom, OK?" Dad nodded back and left, with Mom to give us some privacy. Ray grinned and said "A foot-rub?" I nodded. Ray said, in immitation of a movie quote "As you wiiiiisssshh." I spend almost an hour being pampered, with massages. Before I fell asleep, Ray was gently massaging my temples.

I woke up to find the room dark, and unfamiliar. I had gotten used to rooming at the Institute with Rahne. I find that being alone to sleep stinks. I then noticed that I was not alone. Ray had stayed with me, and fallen asleep at my side, in the purple recliner. Somebody covered him with a blanket. I bet it was my Mom. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 10:38 pm. I missed dinner. I bet Ray did as well. My Dad was walking this way so I softly called out "Daddy?" My door open a moment later, and my Dad whispered "What is it, Babydoll?" I whispered back "I'm hungry, may I have some meats, please. I don't need, or want them cooked. I just need something meaty, please." My Dad nodded a 'yes' departed, then came bacl with a pair of raw hamburger patties. "Thanks, Dad. And thanks for letting Ray stay, too. It's really sweet." My Dad looked at the sleeping boy, and whispered "I'm going to bed, now. If Ray needs something to eat, Mom already told him to help himself. Behave." Dad had been whispering, but the meaning of the last word was crystal clear. I whispered back with a *kiss* that I blew to him "G'night, Daddy. I love you." Dad smiled and said "G'night, princess. I love you too." In his sleep, Ray Crisp dreamed of riding a dinosaur into battle, who then turned into the very girl he was asleep next to, leaning up to kiss him. As Megan slept, she dreamed of herself as She-Rex, and trying to fit into a Prom dress, when she just used the velcro strips in it to resize it for herself.


	17. Chapter 17: The Group Date, Part I

Chapter 17: The Group Date, Part I

Megan awoke to find her Ray asleep next to her, in her room. However, Ray had moved the chair over, while she had been sleeping. Now he was holding her left hand as she had been sleeping. Megan's Mom was just entering, as Megan sat up. As Megan's eyes adjusted to the bright morning sunlight, Her Mom smiled at the scene. "Dear, we have breakfast ready. Do you feel up to eating downstairs with us?" Megan quietly said "Yes, Mom. Actually, I feel great." Mrs. O'Hare replied "I'm glad, baby. Please wake Raymond, here, and get ready for breakfast."

After quickly getting out of bed, without waking Ray, Megan grabbed her robe, slippers and put them on. Once she was covered, Megan kissed Ray on the lips, like in a fairy tale. Like the fairy tale, her handsome prince awoke. "G'morning, Ray. Thank you for staying with me. My Mom says that breakfast is ready. Go on to the bathroom down the hall, and wash up there." Ray looked so cute blinking the sleep from his eyes, which lit right up when he saw Megan.

At the table, Ray was able to act more civilized than Jake, Megan's twelve year old brother. Mr. and Mrs. O'Hare seemed quite pleased with the quiet, kind, and attentive young man. Mr. O'Hare was asking Ray about his future. "Well, Ray, what do you see yourself doing for a job? I mean after college?" Megan wondered just what she would be doing, but she listened to Ray's answer, after he finished chewing, and swallowed his bacon. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hare, I am planning to go blue collar, and become an Electrician. My powers make it impossible for me to be hurt by electricity, and I have a good hand at the soldering iron. It may not be glamorous, but Certified Electricians still make as much as most office managers, Sir."

Megan listened and was impressed that Ray already had a plan in mind to make a living. Most sixteen year olds were still 'coasting' through life. Her parents approved as well. Jake, however asked "So, you're not even gonna go to college? What a waste! Yet you think that you're good enough for Megan? Ha!"

Megan was mortified! Jake just put Ray's perfectly good idea in the WORST possible terms, in front of everyone! Ray, though was unruffled. Ray calmly answered Jake "Actually, going to college for the sake of going, and accumulating all those debts is the bad idea. It costs thousands upon thousands to go to college. That education is not free. As an Electrician, I go through Apprenticeship for a year, or two, then I go through Journeyman status for another two, or three years. After that, I have a Masters status. In the mean time, I am GETTING PAID, as I learn. Instead of paying out to learn, I'll be working, and so I'll get paid, in essence, to learn." Jake sat there, stunned, and unhappy that his plan to make is sister miserable by getting mom and dad to dislike her boyfriend had failed. Utterly. Mr. O'Hare nodded and said to Ray "Well, you certainly have your life figured out, already. I can respect that." Mrs. O'Hare admitted to her husband "That reminds me of you, dear, when we first met. Remember how you said that you always knew that you belonged in Uniform?" Mr. O'Hare nodded as he ate more pancakes. "As long as civilization remains, we'll need electricians to wire things up, and repair them too. Good choice, Ray. I hope that Megan has told you about her, um...Health Issue?" Ray looked Mr. O'Hare in the eyes, and with total seriousness and admitted "Yes, Sir. We had that discussion. I know to behave." Megan was embarrassed, but not too much. Mrs. O'Hare smoothly covered with "Raymond? You never said anything about your classes this year, just how are you doing?" For a few minutes Ray happily explained how his classes were going well. Mr. O'Hare noticed his son, Jake's dislike of Ray, and with a veteran Dad's senses, figured that Jake was at it again.

After breakfast, Megan and Ray got a ride back to the Institute from Mrs. O'Hare. Outside Rahne, Roberto and Storm were waiting for them at the main gates. Roberto shook Ray's hand and said to both Ray and Megan "Good to have you back!" Rahne lightly hugged Megan as she agreed "Aye! 'Tis good ta have ye both back, safe 'n sound!" Storm was greeting Mrs. O'Hare, which she hadn't been available to do before. "Mrs. O'Hare, I am Ororo Monroe. Welcome to the Institute. I'm sorry that we did not get a chance to truely meet before." Megan's Mom smiled at the kind lady "That's alright, I'm sorry that my son, Jake disrupted the meeting by annoying that nice girl. What was her name again? It starts with an 'A'." Storm laughed quietly "Amara. She's fully recovered from you son's sudden crush on her." Mrs. O'Hare patted Storm's hand "Thank you. I'm glad that Jake wasn't terminally annoying." Mrs. O'Hare was watching her little girl interact with the other children, here. Seeing Megan have a normal conversation of girl talk, as Ray was already kicking a soccer ball around with the boy who shook his hand, well, that was all normal looking. To Mz. Monroe "I am glad. I'm also glad the Megan seems so happy here. Does she have many friends, besides Ray?" Storm happily explained "Yes, indeed. She and her roommate, Rahne, are fast friends. Which is important, of course. Well, in addition, all the girls here tend to bond fairly well with one another." Mrs. O'Hare asked "May I ask what Rahne's power is? Or is that rude to ask?" Storm gestured for Mrs. O'Hare to take a seat on the nearest bench "Well, like many things, that question may be taken many ways. If it is as politely phrased as yours, then no. It is not rude. Rahne's power is actually similar to Megan's. Rahne becomes a wolf, Mrs. O'Hare." Megan's mom asked "Please call me Elaine. Mrs. O'Hare is just so formal. I can be a good friend, you know." Storm smiled at her new friend "Elaine it is, then. Would you care for something to drink, coffee, or tea, perhaps?" Elaine nodded and agreed "Coffee would be wonderful, thank you." The two women went into the Mansion as the children continued to play.

The girls were agreeing with Megan. Rahne, Amara, Kitty. Megan and Jean were sitting all around in a circle next to the red maple tree out front. Sam and Bobby were off to the side doing dumb boy stuff. Gambit was bothering-er, um- romancing Rogue at the fountain. Laura was, no surprise, working on a motorcycle. Beast was supervising the outdoor activities, while showing Jamie different insects. Megan was just finishing up her tale to the other girls '...And then Ray lays out this Plan. When he explained everything, my Dad is all like 'I can respect that' ! My Daddy likes him ! My boyfriend already knows what he wants to do with his life! My Mom and Dad accept him! Isn't all that so cool?" Kitty squealed "Oh my Gawd! That is, like, so super cool!" Jean simply smiled her encouragement, and Rahne and Amara were both congratulating Megan on her luck!

After half an hour, Megan's Mom left, and had waved to Megan on her way out. Rahne was the first to say it "Megan, ye are so lucky ta have parents tha' understand and accept ye! Many of us mutants are kicked out o' house an' home when we're discovered." Megan nodded and gave Rahne a good sisterly hug. Soon, the girls in the circle were all in a sweet girly group hug. Bobby saw this, but even he was smart enough to keep any smart-mouth comments to himself. Especially after his last lesson in 'not ticking off the girls'.

Later, after lunch, the plans were finalized. The outfits were chosen with care. The accessories matched to perfection. "Megan, can you zip me up, please?" asked Kitty who was wearing a lovely, sleeveless, black,evening gown. "Here you go, Kitty." replied Megan when she was done. "Like, Thanks!" bubbled the perky petite brunette. Rahne looked a bit sad. Megan asked her roomie "What's wrong, girlfriend?" Rahne sighed "I wish tha' I had a boyfriend." Kitty piped up with "Rahne, like, you should totally check out that huge guy, Peter, I think his name is. The guy who, like, turns into metal." Megan agreed saying "Yes, you should, Rahne! You could do a lot worse! He certainly is buff enough." Kitty started to goof around chanting in a fake-macho voice "Buff enough, baby, don't you know? I am buff enough!" The room full of girls started cracking up in laughter at Kitty's silly antics. Watching Kitty pretend to be a 'Buff Enough Guy', posing like a body builder, and lifting imaginary weights. Rahne was laughing along with the rest, and soon all the girls were singing "Buff Enough" with total abandon. Making up the song and it's lyrics on the spot, they nontheless did a fine job of entertaining themselves. Megan, wearing a self-made blue, strapless dress, kept time with clapping, as Jean began a silly dance! Laughing the other girls soon joined in. Even Rogue got into the act, pretending to be 'the guy' and posing and dancing alone, and deliberately acting 'cluelessly male'. Rogue was wearing a more formal sort of dress, black with green trim, as well as her newest gloves. The gloves were softest real leather, dyed green. Kitty sang as Rogue danced around "I am Buff Enough! I am big, strong, and totally wrong! I have no brains, and wear a speedo thong! But I am Buff Enough, baby! Go out with me, maybe? I am manly, brave and vain. If you like me, I'll soon be a pain! But I am Buff Enough!" Jean, dancing in her red, full length, strapless gown and matching low heel shoes, held a toothbrush like a microphone for Kitty, and let her friend sing her little heart out.

Down the hall, in the boys wing, the "Buff Enough" song could be faintly heard. Scott, Kurt, Remy and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. Kurt asked the others "Ve are doomed, aren't ve?" Scott sadly answered "Yes. Yes we are." Ray just moaned at the news. Scott was dressed as he often was except for a new, white shirt. Kurt had programmed his Inducer to show is 'human' self dressed in a dress shirt, blue, with pants of a slightly darker blue, and good shoes. Remy had gone with a good suit, and had even taken off his gloves. Ray had gone for the good pants, leather shoes, and ironed, white shirt, with a black jacket. Ray said "Guys? Shouldn't we go and get flowers and candy and stuff, now, before the girls find out?" Scott nodded. "We'll take my car. No guys, neither of you are driving today." With that the three mutant teenaged boys quietly slipped out and picked up gifts for their lady loves. Remy somehow already had flowers, and a box of Rogue's favorite chocolates. Forty seven minutes later, at three twenty one PM, the boys arrived back with their presents safely stowed in the trunk of Scott's car.

By four thirty the girls were finally ready. It takes lots of time to get ready; shower, hair, shaving those legs, facials, make up, nail polish, clothes, shoes, and any last minute issues all complicate things, which in turn, takes more time. The boys were nervously waiting. Lance had shown up, at three twenty PM, looking like he always does. Upon seeing Scott, Remy, Ray, and Kurt, he wondered if that was a mistake. Storm walked over and asked him "Is that what you really want to wear for Kitty?" Lance looked at how well dressed the other boys were dressed and asked Storm "Do you think I have time to change?" Storm answered with "What are you doing, still standing there? Hurry, child, hurry!" Lance took off. As Avalanche left, Ray quoted to the other boys "I am Buff Enough! I am big, strong, and totally wrong! I have no brains, and wear a speedo thong!" Kurt and Scott both nodded in understanding. Lance came back at four twenty five. He actually looked well dressed in a rented suit. He even had flowers and a box of chocolates. The foolish Earth Mutant left the price on the box of candy, until Scott mentioned it. Then all the gifts were placed in the trunk of Scott's car.

As planned, the gang was going to the resturant and the cinema via the following vehicles: Scott and Jean with Kurt and Amanda in Scott's convertable. Rogue and Remy were taking a rented sedan with Megan and Ray, while Kitty and Lance were taking his jeep. Arriving at the resturant, the three vehicles were reasonably close together in the parking lot. Lance's jeep was right next to Remy's rental. Scott's cnvertable was seperate from the others by only one car, which was a stylish black Lincoln Continental in awesome shape! The boys piled out and held doors for their ladies. Then they gathered at Scott's car. Scott said "Everyone, the ladies presents are right here. Gentlemen?" So saying Scott opened up the trunk and the flowers and boxes of chocolate candies were handed sweetly to the ladies who were quite happy!

Seated together around a large pair of tables, that had been pushed together, the group was all smiles, until Kurt heard something odd. Looking around he spied an attractive woman, who looked to be in her thirties. She wore her red hair up in a bun, with a few strands artfully left loose. Her black evening gown and matching nylons looking very pretty. Her face seemed awfully familiar to Kurt. It wasn't until he heard her laugh at some joke her handsome, young, male dining companion had said, that Kurt realized "Mein Gott! Zat is my Muzzer! Zat is Mystique!" Rogue's head whipped around "What did y'all say? Where?" Ray quietly whispered to Remy "Oh crap." Scott put his hand to his forehead as if to stave off the inevitable headache. Jean said "Now hold on, Kurt. You could be mistaken. I'll politely find out." So saying Jean Grey got up, and walked to the table of the woman that Kurt had indicated. "Please excuse me, but I believe one of my friends may recognize you, miss." The woman looked at Jean, and said "Is that Kurt?" Turning to her handsome dining companion, Mystique said "Please excuse me, darling. My son is over there. I wasn't expecting to run into him tonight. I just want to reassure him that Mother is fine." The handsome, twentysomething man nodded, and simply watched bemused at the spectacle.

Mystique, still in disguise, got up, and accompanied Jean to the table full of teenagers. Kurt looked like he was going to pass out, Rogue looked ticked off, and Scott was ready for a fight-just like always. "Hello, Kurt. I assure you that I am not here to spy on you, but are you here to spy on Mommy's date?" Kurt told the truth "Nein! I am on a date vith Amanda here. Ve all are on a group date, vith Jean und Scott as ze shaperones." Amanda held onto Kurts arm, clearly, yet wordlessly, declaring Kurt to be HERS. Mystique was mildly annoyed that her son would date a mere human girl. Still, nobody was getting violent. No one was threatening, and frankly, she was on her own date. She could address Kurts behavior another time. "Well, you all seem happy, and well behaved. Enjoy. I'm going back to my own date. Do not interfere. None of you would not want it done to you, so I expect good behavior."

Rogue and Kurt just looked at each other, and then at their dates. Remy shrugged and admitted "Dat woman is dangerous to cross. Best dat she be left alone, chere'." Amanda nodded adding her opinion "I agree. Let's just have fun, and not worry about another person's date." Scott looked rather disappointed that he didn't get to blast Mystique, but was wise enough to pretend otherwise. Not that it fooled anyone. Lance agreed with Remy "Yeah. Letting her have her date in total peace is a very good idea. Trust me." Megan frankly did not care. "I just wanna have fun, too. Sorry if you're both a bit weirded out by seeing your Mom out on a date, but, it's really none of our business. Being treated right by our guys is our business." The rest of the teens took the hint and began looking through the menu.


	18. Chapter 18: The Group Date, Part II

Chapter 18: The Group Date Part II

Amanda and Kitty were chatting about some boyband, and I took my Ray's offered forkful of steak tip into my mouth. "Mmmmm!" I said in appreciation of the wonderful taste, and the equally romantic gesture. Lance and Kurt were talking about Mystique. Scott and Jean were having the date in such an adult, civilized manner, that you'd think that they were in their thirties. No fire from Scott, or Jean at all. Scott has himself under such control, that I really do believe that even his accidents, and flatulence are rigidly scheduled. Poor Jean. She must be bored. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. My Ray commands my attention with a smile. I lift a forkful of chicken parm and feed my wonderful boyfriend another bite.

After a few minutes of bliss, there was silence. I looked around, and saw some jock types with the cheerleaders. I recognized Tall Tony and his date, sort of. I've seen her, but I can't recall her name. The jocks see us. We see them. Everyone seems to be acting like it's a stand off. I break the silence "Tony! Nice javelin throw! That jerk went down like a cheap target." A moment passes, and Tony grins. His buddies relax a little as they congratulate their leader. Ray seems like he might object, or otherwise screw this up. Heavens alone know why. Probably the Macho Territorial nonsense. I gently squeeze Ray's hand and subtly shake my head at him, with a smile. Ray keeps it cool. Tony is keeping it cool. It's all cool.

Then one of the other jocks blurts out to the manager "Hey, I didn't know you let Muties in here!" Worse, the clueless clod is pointing right at us. Great. Just great. To imagine the reaction, replace the word Muties with COCKROACHES ! That's about the reaction we got from the manager, the waitstaff, and the other patrons. I just LOVE bigots. Not.

The manager sniffed as if he found us truly odious! Then said to the jocks "My apologies. I'll deal with them directly." As the manager walked over to us, Scott and Jean looked as controlled as always. Lance obviously wanted to bring the house down. Kurt looked mortified. Ray looked like he wanted to live up to his codename, all over the faces of the manager, and the jocks. Remy looked frightenly cool. Like a snake waiting to strike. Rogue was just as upset as Ray. Kitty was as embarrassed as Kurt and then there is me. I was beginning to think that "Aggressive Negotiations" would be needed, real soon.

The manager came within six or seven feet of our table, as is if getting closer might infect him with our cooties, or something. Real mature. I intercepted him. Speaking quietly I hissed "Don't you dare. My father is a cop. Unless you want to have this place blacklisted by the PD, I suggest that you edit out any form of prejudice for the next ten minutes while we get ready to leave on our own. Got it?" For five heartbeats I really thought it would work. Honestly! He seemed to be leaning toward avoiding a scene, when an older patron, and his fat old wife stood up. The old man pointed at us and proclaimed "Either THOSE THINGS go, or we do. That includes ALL future visits!" His 'charming' wife added "Yes! Deal with those disgusting, and vile things!"

"The only vile things in here are bigots like you!" It was only after a moment that I realized, to my shame and horror, that the statement had come from ME! Oops! It became a LOT awkward. Oddly one of the jocks laughed at my statement, but at the time, I chalked it up to him being legally brainless."Please! Bigotry like this was supposed to disappear after the seventies! What about tolerance?" Asked Kitty. The old man's fat wife said "Sometimes it is necessary to keep the family pure, from creatures like you, and that awful darky over there!" She was pointing towards the jock who had laughed. Very. Big. Mistake. Every jock and several waitstaff *GLARED* at the old bat. She seemed impervious to such things, as she sniffed to her husband "Come along, Reginald. We are leaving." Reginald got up, dropped some money on the table to cover their meal, and they both departed. So did two other couples, and one family of five. Great. The manager looked at us. "I do believe that your time is up. Can you pay your bill?" Scott was easily controlled, as was Jean. It was the jocks who were less forgiving. The African-American jock, glared at the manager and asked, in very angry tones "Is that bigotry aimed at ME, too?" The manager seemed unconcerned as he answered "As long as you can behave, and pay your bill, you may stay."

That jock, Bless him, *PUNCHED* manager in the jaw! The patrons and waitstaff were dragged into it, like the end of Blazing Saddles! Food went everywhere. So did some fists! I used my cell phone and speed dialed my Dad. "Daddy! There's a race riot at the Golden Mallard! Some crazy old bat called an African-American jock a 'Darky'. It's already bad. The manager is knocked out!" My Dad, a veteran cop, kept his head "Are you in any danger? Can you leave, safely?" I responded "No real danger, and yes, we can!" Dad said something but, I couldn't hear him as glasses were broken nearby *CRASH-tinkle-tinkle-tinkle* "What, Daddy? Get out now? OK! We're moving out!" I repeated this for the rest of the team, only to see Jean looking livid as her beautiful gown was RUINED by pasta sauce and a large tear down the left side seam! Kitty had her hands full keeping Lance from actually destroying the dump! Remy and Rogue were back-to-back as they made their way out, Rogue's outfit was marred by something like whipped cream. Ray and I were on our way out when we saw another van full of our peers arrive. Great. More jocks. Hmmmm. About half of them are African-Americans. I called to them "The manager is a racist, and insulted one of your teammates!" That got them to react to us as friendlies, instead of enemies. After all, there I was warning him of somebody really unfriendly! The enemy-of-my-enemy, yada yada…

We made it to the vehicles without further incident, but we could hear the sirens in the distance getting closer, fast! I called out "GUYS! We do NOT want to be here when my Dad's buddies get here! C'mon! Let's go!" We piled in and took off for the Institute at a leisurely Warp 5! That's my best guess because it seems to me that the trip back was only a few seconds, not the twenty minutes it took for us to drive out here in the first place. My dress was ruined by applesauce and bits of pork. Kitty had almost no damage, lucky her. Amanda looked like she would MURDER those lousy racists! I am guessing it's only partly due to her dress having a huge wine stain on it, or the mess of pasta bits still stuck in her hair! I do NOT blame her!

Lance and Kitty had a sweet moment as Lance told Kitty "It's not the dress that makes you my Pretty Kitty, it's YOU who makes the dress pretty." As a girl, I could tell he meant it. Good boy. Now if she could just reign in that temper of his, and maybe civilize him. Good luck, Kitty. Kurt and Amanda were also fine. Remy had his good suit wrecked, but I wondered where the bruise on his chin had come from. Rogue seemed messy, but uninjured. The whole Mansion was waiting for us, as we pulled in. I first thought that Jean had used her telepathy to talk to the Professor, but then I saw my Dad standing next to his squad car. Oh great. Just great.

My Dad hugged me and checked me over for injuries. It was something I'd long ago learned to live with. This once-over to insure my health was as automatic as breathing to my Dad. When he decided that was not, in fact injured I got that look. You know, The Parental Authority Wants To Know What Happened Look. Great. I am beginning to sound like a broken record, even to myself. Sighing, I try to put my thoughts in order, then deliver a report worthy of a five-year veteran cop, myself. Practice. Lots of practice. Daddy was not happy, BUT the unhappiness was NOT directed at us. Nope. That is a restaurant that may have problems getting Police patronage, from now on. Dad may be a junior cop, because he is new in town, but cops do not like to hear about discrimination aimed at a cop's kid. Ever.

He did however say to me "Next time, just leave quietly, and write a negative review online. Do not even get me started with sending the van full of jocks in there like that. Somebody could have been seriously injured. We are lucky that it was mostly a food fight. Only the manager and one patron were actually injured." I asked "Who got injured, Dad?" My father looked at me and said "Some Neo-Nazi jerk who tried to take on the jocks. His belly would have been a lot better off, not being held by a pair of jocks and beaten. Idiot."

The Professor had everyone come inside and clean up. Remy got a glare when he offered to 'help' Rogue clean up. Idiot. Lance, Rogue and Kurt got a visit from Mystique who had cut her date short. After it was explained what had happened, she got ticked. Not at us, thank Heavens. Now I had an inkling of why Lance was keen to avoid her wrath. OK, maybe he isn't quite so dumb. I had plenty of clothes, to change into, so I picked out a causal set, and waited for the Professor and Storm to say something. Logan was muttering something. I didn't catch it, but I don't think that I need, nor want to.

I saw Ray looking his normal, handsome self. Hooking my arm in his, we sat down on the small couch in the Rec-Room. Bobby was there with Jamie, playing some shoot-'em-up video game. Bobby was losing badly. Beast, AKA: Doctor Henry "Hank" McCoy was supervising the other X-Kids. Boom Boom and Amara were painting each other's nails, while Sam and Roberto were playing billiards at the pool table. Sam was losing to Roberto, if the score string was any sign. Jubilee was braiding Rahne's hair in the corner, while they were quietly talking about boys.

The Professor came in, with my Dad. That stopped most activity, right there. After all, a Uniformed COP just walked into their home. The Professor cleared his throat, causing Bobby and Jamie to join the rest of us, in reality. "In regards to this evening's affairs. I am not holding anyone here, neither Staff nor Student responsible. It is clear to me, that every reasonable effort was made to defuse the situation. It could have been better, but we have learned. Most importantly, none of you were seriously injured. The next time this sort of thing come up, we would like it if you simply paid any bill involved, and that you peacefully walk out. Then you may write letters, post online reviews, and so forth. We do not directly confront those who hold with bigotry. Direct confrontation almost always leads to violence. Amanda Sefton has shown us how powerful silence can be, in fighting intolerance. I am sorry that your plans were ruined for the evening. We are going to allow the group to go to the cinema for tomorrow's Matinee. We will put off the Danger Room Session, until later. That is all."

My Dad came over and hugged me, when I stood up. I simply held on and enjoyed the feeling of being safe, warm and loved in my Daddy's big strong arms. Eventually, he let go, and said "I've got to get back to work, sweety. I love you." I smiled at him as he smiled right back. I kissed him on the cheek and off he went.


	19. Chapter 19: Sunday Cinema

Chapter 19: Sunday Cinema

Rahne was coming out of the shower when I slipped in. Rahne still looked a bit damp, but her spirits were much improved from yesterday. I'll have to find out what made her so happy. Later. Shower now, and ask later. Scrubbing my hair for the third time, I am aware of Jean's gentle mind as she seeks to 'talk' with me telepathically. I invite her in 'Yes, Jean?' Jean asks 'Do you have a blue top that I can borrow? The one from yesterday is ruined. I tried washing that blouse five times and the stain just will not come out, Of course the tear is still there.' I rinsed out my hair as I let her know 'Even better than a pre-made, Jean. I am making my own blouse this morning, and I can make one for you as well. Come on over and I'll measure you as soon as I'm out of the shower. Call it ten minutes?' Jean was very happy, and grateful 'Thank you, Megan! That's just perfect! I'll see you in ten minutes.' I finished my shower, dried off and took care of my hair. As soon as I stepped out of the girl's bathroom, Jean was there in her bathrobe. Grinning at one another, we went to my room, to find Rahne dressing in a pretty blouse and skirt, that I had never seen her wear before. A neat white blouse, with pearl buttons, and a knee-length green skirt, green nylons, and black patent leather shoes. Jean and I looked at one another and I asked my roommate "So, what's the occasion, Rahne?" Rahne blushed and shyly admitted "Ach, th' Professor has given me permission ta go out ta the Cinema with ye and the rest." She carried on with this last bit, almost too softly to hear it "And Piotr. Colossus." Jean and I were so happy for Rahne that we both were acting more like Kitty, than the more mature girls we were. Still, my great friend, and room mate has finally gotten a date! And with the very well built Russian.

I measured Jean, as we both interrogated Rahne "So tell us! What happened? What did he say? What did you say? C'mon! We're your friends!" Rahne was a bit overwhelmed, as she had apparently NEVER had a boyfriend. Ever. Not even a Valentines Card type from school. Even I had those! Plenty of those. Rahne was reluctant, as she is a shy girl, but soon we had her telling us "Well, it happened las' night. After th' Professor had th' talk wi' us about non-confrontation, I was verra sad, as I had no one t' take me anywhere. No boyfriend at all. Piotr had seen me lookin' sad, an' he asked me wha' was wrong. I was embarrassed, but he only wanted ta help. I could tell. So I admitted tha' I've no man in my life, then he smiled at me. No word of a lie. I was sure my own heart stopped a moment when he did. I think my heart knew wha' he was gonna do, b'fore my mind. Sure enough, th' sweet man asked if HE could take me out to the movie, with th' rest. I almost fainted. Truly, I did almost faint. I'd gone from no man, to a verra sweet, and kind man, with great big muscles! O'course I said 'Aye'! I'm no' a fool! Much. Jus' wish I'd talked wi' him before." Now, I am a fairly modern girl, but this was so sweet, and found it so romantic, that Jean and I cried tears of joy with, and for Rahne!

Jean's fitting went perfectly. All I needed to do now was the cutting and sewing. I've made literally a hundred or more garments that were worth wearing. I made our blouses as a matched set. Same pattern, same material, and the same azure shade of blue. My Blouse had buttons of green false-turtle shell, but all I could find for Jean's blouse were my little, old red bird buttons. She loved the blouse anyway. It may not have been the Milan' Fashion Show, but those blouses were worn with PRIDE! By eleven o' clock AM, we were ready. The boys were ready. The vehicles were ready. It was time to rock-n-roll! All of us Ladies of the X-Men walked down those stairs as if we owned them. And, for that bit of time, we did! We looked fabulous, as we descended to our waiting men. Lance had either gotten a clone of the outfit from last night, or he had cleaned it beautifully. Scott was wearing dressy-casual, but it looked good. Kurt had his Inducer set much as last night, but a touch more casual-the top button was undone, and no tie. Remy was the most changed. He had on a nice set of dress pants, shoes, and a white dress shirt, with a black vest. No jacket. Piotr looked very nice in a simple dress shirt, that hugged every muscular curve (Good going, Rahne!), with dress pants and matching shoes. His jacket was in his hands, ready to put on. Also there was Amanda. She was in a very pretty purple one piece dress, with black trim. It went to her knees. Her legs were bare, and her feet had *gasp* New Shoes! Trust me, as a girl, I can tell. The newness was obvious, and spectacular! Rogue was also waiting for us, with Amanda. Rogue was wearing a slightly classier version of her normal outfit. She toned down the 'Goth' and turned up the Glam! Red lipstick and pearl earrings! What a difference it made!

Piotr and Rahne joined Lance and Kitty, otherwise it was the same as last night. The boys surprised us again! We were NOT expecting the flowers and candies, which were ruined in the restaurant last night, to be replaced. I suspect, the Professor may have had a hand in that, but I don't mind. We saw Scott get everyone to the back of his car again, and opened up the trunk. The boys got the flowers and boxes of candy for each of us in an orderly manner. I saw Rahne just about to swoon when Piotr turned to her with hands full of roses and a box of chocolates! We each got them, but, poor Rahne never EVER had been treated this way. Jean and I shared a grin of a matchmaking well done! Rahne's green eyes misted up, poor Piotr looked perplexed, misunderstanding that these were tears of joy, not sorrow-men can be so clueless. Lance clued him in, and, to his credit Piotr gently hugged Rahne, until she calmed down. After we were all ready to go, we entered the Cinema together. Ray had his arm hooked with mine, as my hands were holding my flowers and box of candy. We walked in to see a poster advertising a new movie coming soon "Invasion of the Mutants, Part 1 Stealing Our Women" which showed some idiot in a bad costume with horns carrying off some busty, peroxide-blonde bimbo, in a bikini. We were not amused.

After all this, we decided NOT to let that travesty of a poster ruin our fun. The boys were all well behaved. Even Lance and Scott didn't really bother with each other. Amanda was enchanted by Kurt's Old World Manners. I was impressed, too. Ray, however was not to be out done. As we were in line for tickets, Ray took out a small jewelry box! Oh. My. Gawd! Jean must have heard my thoughts because she turned around to see what was happening. She saw Ray with a small jewelry box, as he began to kneel! Soon the whole group saw Ray kneeling there with the box in his hand. "Megan? I wanted you to have this. I worked really hard for it. I-I Love you,,Megan!" He stammered the last part, but I did not care at all. It sounded perfect to me! I took the moment to see what was in the box, and I was impressed. Ray remembered my favorite colors. It was a Turquoise bracelet with the stones in a 'heart shape', on a silver chain. It was beautiful. I was trying hard not to cry. So were some of the girls. Ray asked me "Megan? Will you accept this gift as a sign of my Love for you?" Oh. My. Gawd! I could actually hear the Capital 'L' when he said Love. I nodded, again not trusting my voice, and offered my left wrist. My Ray looked so happy and relieved-I don't imagine that he ever thought that I'd say 'no'...Boys are weird. But at least mine treats me well. Very well indeed! Remy was looking suspiciously smug. I'll kill him if he did something stupid, like steal this bracelet! Still, for now, we all lived quite happily. I showed it off to all the other girls, who 'Oohed, and Ahhed' over it.

The movie was food and drinks were ok. The movie was good. The fact that I had my boyfriend out on a date with me was great! That he gave me a wonderful, and unexpected gift, even better! That my friends could come along and make it a date-party, Priceless! Ray was his usual attentive self. I only needed to get up to use the ladies room, with all the other girls. Of course we went as a group. Why is that a mystery to boys? It is just obvious. Deal with it.

When we returned, we resumed our places beside our dates. After about ten minutes more, I could feel Ray's big strong hand on my nylon-covered knee. A jolt of feeling ran riot through me. All of it good, but some of it too much. Too soon. I am not ready. Despite wanting, and even craving Ray to put sunscreen on me before, this is different. If you are a boy learning about this, no explanation will help. If you're a girl, none is needed. I nervously looked at Ray and whispered in his ear "Not here, please?" Ray looked a bit stricken, but removed his hand. I continued to whisper "It does feel nice, and you know that I love you. It's just that this is not the place for it. Too many people. I just feel too exposed." I gently kissed Ray's cheek, to let him know that I am not upset. He seemed ok, and we watched the movie, mostly holding hands, or sharing the huge soda. Up ahead, I saw Lance put his arm around Kitty's shoulders. She seemed ok with it. Amanda was positively snuggled up with Kurt, while Rahne was careful not to touch Piotr's shoulder or arm too much. I could smell the nervousness on her. Still, after a few minutes, Rahne began leaning in Piotr's arm. Snuggled up nice and cozy, they made a nice couple.

Once the movie was over, The boys helped us carry our flowers and candy out. They even held the doors for us. All in all, it was a really fantastic date! We all drove back happy and giddy. Once we got back, that's when the trouble began. Why do these thing always happen to us?


	20. Chapter 20: Banners and Ball Games

Chapter 20: Banners and Ballgames

The three vehicles were just pulling onto the street where the Institute was located, when the teens could all see several buses, multiple cars, trucks and minivans. People of all sorts were just getting out of the vehicles, and taking out placards, signs and banners. Ray squeezed my hand a moment. I looked at him, and his face was grim. His jaw set, and I got it, then. Protesters, here again at the Institute! Jean and the Professor had to have coordinated the maneuver, as all three vehicles sped down the street, and past the protesters, who have not had the chance to really obstruct traffic yet. The main gates were open in time for all three vehicles to pass inside. As soon as Remy's rental was past the gates, they closed in a hurry.

After that, I began to feel like a trapped rat. Ray held my hand and I was very glad of his soothed me enough that I stayed in my human form. Parking in the garage, we piled out. Logan was waiting for us. "Is everyone safe and accounted for?" Scott looked aus over in a moment before answering 'Yes. We're fine." Logan nodded once and announced "The rest are waiting in the living room." Leading the way, Logan walked with his claws in, but it didn't take a telepath to know what he wanted to do.

The Professor, Storm, and Beast, were minding the other students. The tension was thick, but not as bad as I would have thought. Then I remembered that they have been through this before. They have some idea what to expect. Jamie was sticking close to Storm. Beast was trying to keep Sam, Roberto, Bobby and Amara busy with a game of Mad Libs. The answers he was getting in the game were NOT encouraging. The Professor was waiting quietly for the rest of us to take our seats. The moment we entered, Beast put the game on hold. Piotr sat with Rahne, and held her hand to keep her steady. Ray was doing the same for me. I felt a bit patronized, but I have to admit that it was working. I did feel a little better with Ray's big strong hand gently holding mine, comforting me as best as he could. Lance outright held Kitty, so that she was snuggled up into his side, with one arm around her shoulders. Scott sat next to Jean and put his hand over hers. Gambit produced another chocolate from somewhere. Taking it from Gambit, Rogue bit into it, and looked sullen. It was better than her looking ticked off, I guess.

Professor Xavier gently cleared his throat and we all shut up. Logan and Laura were standing there, flanking the Professor. "My dear friends, students, X-Men. As you know, we are again faced with the intolerance of the fearful, the the ignorant, and the hateful. We cannot allow ourselves to sink to their level. We must be strong, and not give the crowd any further fuel for the flames of prejudice." The professor paused, I think, to collect his thoughts. I don't know why I had to ask. It must have been obvious to everyone, including me, if I had been thinking clearly. "Professor? Just WHY are they protesting?" The good Professor looked at me, a little puzzled and answered my question "Megan, they are afraid of the unknown. There is, to them, the implication of threat, simply for having our gifts at all. They rationalize their fears by comparing a mutant's power, with a handgun. No one wants a weapon brought into school. This was in fact the argument recently made by Mr. Kelly. He's running for the Senate, on a Mutant Control platform. Do you understand?" I actually took about thirty seconds trying to workout angles, shades of meaning and find a solution.

Firmly, yet politely, I answered "Yes, Professor. I am curious, though. If we could do something to help take away their fears. To show them that we shouldn't be feared." The Professor was interested as he asked "What did you have in mind, Megan?" I stated "Mutant-ball! I know, it seems weird, but what if we put on an exhibition game, right outside? I mean, if we told the crowd that we were gonna play baseball, but with the use of mutant powers, maybe they'll understand that we are just kids, after they watch us. You know?"

You could hear a pin drop. Bobby was actually the first to react. "Yeah! If we show 'em a good fun game, how can they hate us so much?" Ray was all smiles as he gently patted my hand. Scott looked kinda the way my Dad would when I brought home a very high grade. Jean looked lost in thought. Logan and Laura scowled, as did Rogue. Gambit seemed indifferent, while Piotr and Rahne smiled at each other, and everyone else, nodding 'Yes' the whole time. Roberto and Sam high-fived as they both called out "Yeah!" Kitty and Kurt both looked interested, but distracted. Amanda and Lance looked uncomfortable. Beast looked surprised, but pleased as he grinned at Jamie. The little rug-rat smiled and nodded enthusiastically! Amara and Tabitha both seemed agreeable, if not overjoyed.

We looked at Professor Xavier. "This...is a possibility. Hmmmm. Logan? If you would please be the Umpire? Scott and Jean are the Team Captains. Jamie? You may flip the coin to see which captain gets first choice of team members. Just remember that the point is to showcase the mutant perspective, while being as open and friendly as anyone else. Let's play ball." Beast asked one question "Charles, what will you be doing?" Professor Xavier simply said "I shall talk to the crowd, as I enjoy the game."

Jamie flipped a coin "Call it!" Jean called out "Tails!" just as Scott stated "Heads!" The coin landed in Jamie's open hand. Showing it to Logan, Jamie pronounced "Heads!" Scott shook Jean's hand and said "I call for Piotr!" The big Russian stood up and joined his captain. Jean grinned and called for "Rogue." Rogue stood beside her captain, and Scott said "Ray." Now I was wondering if this was going to be a Battle of the Sexes game. Nope. Jean pointed to Remy and vocalized her choice "Gambit." Remy was happy to stand with Rogue. Scott also chose across gender with "Megan." I got up and stood beside Ray and Scott. Soon the teams were set as:

Scott's Team Jean's Team

Scott/Cyclops (Catcher/Pitcher) Jean (Pitcher)

Piotr/Colossus (Pitcher/Catcher) Rogue (First Base)

Ray/Berserker (First Base) Gambit (Second Base)

Megan/She-Rex (Second Base) Lance/Avalanche (Third Base)

Rahne/Wolfsbane (Third Base) Kitty/Shadowcat (Shortstop)

Amara/Magma (Shortstop) Bobby/Iceman (Catcher)

Sam/Cannonball (Center Field) Tabitha/Boom Boom (Right Field)

Jamie/Multiple (Left Field) Laura/X-23/Talon (Left Field)

Hank/Beast (Right Field) Roberto/Sunspot (Center Field)

So we got ready for a game of Mutant Ball on the front lawn. What the hell was I thinking! Maybe my love-sickness for Ray has rotten my brains. Oh well, me and my big carnivorous mouth. Let's play ball.

As we were getting ready, Professor Xavier was explaining things to the crowd. I got changed, not into a sporting outfit, but rather, my X-Men uniform. I don't know why it doesn't tear, or shred when I become She-Rex. This way, when I change back into human form, I will not be naked! I love myself enough NOT to put everything out there for the world to see. Heck, even my sweet Ray only gets to see me in a bikini. I'm just not ready for more, yet. He can try his luck again later. Much later. We went out by teams and were surprised to find the crowd was mostly reasonable enough to keep it to a low volume. I had no idea that Lance could do this, but he had used his powers to 'slide' the baseball field, and fence from the back, to the front yard. I blink. "OK. That's new. When did Lance learn that one?" Kitty grinned and said, actually I've been helping him with his control. Am I a good teacher or what?" I nodded, but I was NOT going to verbally admit that to Kitty. Scott and Jean were at the pitcher's mound, and Logan flipped the coin. Tails. Jean's team chooses to bat first. I take my place at Second Base, and wait for action. Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend, was acting as Professor Xavier's assistant. That had been agreed upon, as Amanda has neither powers, nor combat training, to keep her safe on the field. Nice girl. I like her, and wouldn't want to see her get hurt. Kurt was inside the Mansion, as Security Overwatch. That's why you do not goof around in a Danger Room session with Logan right there to see it! Storm was with the Professor and Amanda.

Logan called out "Play ball!" With Jean up at bat first, she might be able to deal with the surprise of an armored Colossus on the pitching mound, when the other team expected Scott to be pitcher. Piotr's pitching arm went back into position, ready to throw. He nodded to whatever signal Scott had given. I couldn't see, because at Second Base, I have Piotr between Scott and myself. Piotr *HURLS* the ball with scary power, and speed. Even as the pitch was being thrown, Scott dropped to avoid being hit. Wasted effort. Jean used her Telekinesis to just hold the ball where she wanted it, then she swatted the ball, high and straight to left field. Jamie was ready, though. Gotta admit, it's easier to catch when you have several of you waiting with gloves outstretched. Jean had made it to first, but one of the Jamies had caught the ball. She's out. Logan got back up, and *GLARED* at Piotr. Oh well. I had Rahne on my right at Third Base, Amara was almost next to me as Shortstop, and Ray was there on First Base. I missed seeing the next play, as I had just looked at the crowd.

They actually were beginning to watch the game. Rogue, however, had smacked the ball in a grounder toward Amara. She got it, and threw it to Ray, but Rogue was already safe! The next person to hit one of Piotr's fastball specials, was Lance. His bat shattered, but it was high and right towards me! Changing into She-Rex, I lifted my huge muzzle and caught the ball, right OFF my snout! Ouch! It had bounced off, and so Rogue ran passed me, as Lance made for First. Boy, did I feel dumb! Our Shortstop, Amara grabbed it and tossed it to Rahne at third. Rahne caught it, but Rogue ran fast enough to be Safe at Third. Lance was at Second, with me, and boy was he nervous. I just looked down at him and used my little front limbs to mimic a 'what can you do' type shrug, with my 'palms' facing upwards. Kitty struck out. Oh well. So by now it was the Firebirds at Two Outs, and Rogue at Third, and Lance at Second.

Iceman was at bat next. Using his powers, he iced up his bat to be bigger than it was. It also shattered, but the ball was in the air, but not a fair ball. It had gone out of bounds on the right side. So the Counts was set at Two Outs, One Foul. Piotr nodded to Scott, and the ball sailed by Iceman. Two Outs, On Strike, One Foul. Rogue was still on Third, with Lance here with me at Second. Another pitch, and Iceman fouled again, as again it went far to the right, and out of bounds. Iceman got another shot in, and this time it was good. Until it went right to me! I caught it this time! Logan yelled "Yer OUT!" That's Three outs, and change of sides. Then I realized that I swallowed the baseball. *sigh*. It is my fault from the start, because this whole crazy idea was mine to begin with!

Scott was at bat first. Jean is pitching. Uh oh. She wound up, and let it rip! Scott swung! The ball was floating above the plate, mocking him. Iceman obligingly tossed it back to Jean. The Bossman was out just two swings later. Next up at bat for us was Piotr. Jean made the mistake of thinking that he was slow in his armored form. *BAM* went the ball! Laura ran and made a diving catch! Well that's Two Outs for us. Ray was next. My sweet Ray. Two Strikes, Three Balls later, Ray lets the ball go by. Good call. Ray got walked, becaue the ball was Outside the Strike Zone. Jogging to First, triumphantly, my Ray waved to the crowd. I had forgotten them! I looked over and they were mostly acting like folks watching a ballgame. Maybe I wasn't so stupid after all. It's still Two Outs for us as I take the mound. In full She-Rex mode! My tail is my bat. Looking at Jean, I *ROAR* as she lets go of the ball! No concentration, means no Telekinesis! *SMASH* went the ball off to Right Field! Boom Boom tried real hard, but she missed it! With a small *Roar*, I was off to First. Ray was at Second, then he ran for Third! Oh no! It's goning to be really close! SAFE! Ray is Safe at Third, and I am Safe at First. Two outs, with Two on Bases. Rahne did ok. She hit the ball, which, facing Jean, was NOT easy. Grounding out right to Kitty at Short Stop, who tossed it too First. That was it for the First Inning. Scott's Warriors: Nothing. Jean's Firebirds: Nothing.

The Second Inning saw Sam/Cannonball *SMACK* the ball right over Laura's outstretched glove! Sam triumphantly dashes over all three bases! The crowd went WILD! I do not mean a riot. I don't mean slurs and bigotry! They were cheering for a good, if odd, baseball game. The Warriors got our first Run of the Game. Beast almost scored, but Sunspot used his Power to fly up and "catch" the ball. In my She-Rex form, I heard a very feminine sort of 'Whoa' from some girl in the crowd. Maybe she'll become a fan of Sunspot. We did not see another score for either team until, Multiple got tossed a sinker. The little sneak Bunted it, and ran like crazy! Iceman fumbled getting it in time. He threw it to Rogue, who found it *swooshing* down, between her legs! Jamie ran to First, then Second! I am sure that Multiple would have made it to third, but Avalanche shook the ground in between, and Jamie stayed at Second. Beast is the one who made it happen. Hank hit a grounder to Boom Boom. She fumbled a moment, and threw it to Third! Multiple was already headed for HOME! Beast yelled encouragement! The crowd yelled encouragement! Everyone loves to see the little guy win against the 'big guys'. Multiple ran like his butt was on fire, and Iceman DROPPED THE BALL AT HOME! "SAFE!" Yelled Logan! We all went a little crazy! Even Iceman congratulated Multiple. Then Hank came sauntering to Third. Waving at the crowd, he did a little bow, and the crowd did cheer. Not as loud, or enthusiastic as it was for Multiple, but still there.

The Next Inning from there, was the Ninth, and The Score was Warriors: Two, Firebirds: Nothing. Until, Laura was at bat with Gambit at Second, with Two Outs. Laura sent that ball screaming over my head, and passed underneath Cannonball! He had overshot it. That ball was G. O. N. E. ! Just gone. I don't think we ever found it either. Now it was tied. Two and Two. Now Sunspot was at bat. He slammed that sucker in the air, towards Center Field. Cannonball flew up, and made the catch! Now we needed Over Time to break the tie.

The crowd was acting more like normal set of spectators. I, however, was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Multiple was first up at bat. Jean wasn't going to spare his feelings, either. Too bad for her, that this was Mutant Ball. Before the pitch came, Multiple copied himself, and ALL THREE swung at the same time! *CRACK* One of them hit! The ball is in the air! It's going. It's headed out towards Left Field. Laura caught it easily, but, hey! At least he hit it! "Good Try, Jamie!" cried Rahne. Beast gently ruffled Jamie's hair and reminded him "You did give us a Run. That's more than most of us, today."

It was Beast's turn at bat. "Strike One!" Called Logan. A minute later "Strike Two!" Finally, Beast hit grounder. Unfortunately, it went right to Rogue, who was covering First Base. Beast hammed it up with a grand shrug. "Yer Out!" Called Logan. I found it interesting to note that the entire game, Logan was wearing the regular Umpire protective gear. I thought that was rather weird, until I realized that it's really for show. We do have an audience, and thus need to set good examples of safety for everyone. Neither Scott, nor Piotr could avoid Logan's calls of "Yer Out!". At least Scott hit it. I just got caught by Gambit, at Second Base.

Now we set up for the Firebirds at bat. Scott was pitching, as Piotr needed to rest that arm. Piotr was Catcher, now. Boom Boom was up at bat. She got a Base hit, and was Safe at First Base. I got ready, incase she tried stealing-Again! Laura hit another Single. With Boom Boom below me, and Laura on First, we were in trouble. Sunspot failed to deliver. He struck out as Scott kept dropping a combination on him. First a Sinker, then a Curve Ball (Left), finally, a Fastball that Piotr was beaned in the head with. Thank Heavens he was in his Armored form. Jean was next. She Hit the ball, then telekinetically sent it really high, and far! Fortune was with us, because as she ran for First, Cannonball flew up and caught it! "Yer Out!" yelled Logan. Next was Rogue. Her swinging was pretty good against Piotr. Scott, however shut her down fast. Not it was Two Outs, with Two Runners on Deck, First and Second. Gambit would make it, or break it. Scott dropped a Screwball towards Home Plate. Gambit swings! *Pouf* "Strike One" Called Logan. Scott accepted Piotr's second call, and let loose with a Curve Ball (Right) that Gambit hit! Sailing out towards Left Field, and thus to Jamie. Multiple pulled out all the stops. In just a few seconds, there were suddenly seven Multiples out there! Closer. Closer they came to the ball. HE GOT IT! Multiple (One of them anyway) caught the ball! I could not believe it! It ends in a tie! We quickly bodysurfed Multiple. Then, at the end, Jean put him on my neck. I was so overcome with the kid's great catch, that I almost forgot about his unhealthy obsession with me, Almost. Still, i put on a silly show, pretending to be a Dino-Horsey. Jamie was loving every bit of it. I buried my own misgivings for the little kid that made good. Sliding down my back and tail, Jamie went to the main gate. Happily cheered by the Amanda, Storm, the Professor, and even the crowd, Jamie must have had a Wish come true.

That was then. Now we wait to see how the crowd, which had gathered outside our gates with Hate in their hearts, would react now that the game was over. I changed back to my human form, a bit reluctantly. They still made me nervous, but I darn well never stopped smiling. I didn't dare. It might break their good mood. The crowd was doing something. the banners many had dropped during the game were being picked up. My smile was frozen on. It matched my blood, just then. I really thought that my crazy idea might work.


	21. Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitors.

The crowd was picking up the banners and signs. I was sure that they were going to start the protest all over again. I was, happily, wrong. Hate is difficult to hold onto when you have just had a good time being entertained. Not impossible, merely difficult. Still I was profoundly grateful when the last former protester's vehicle had rounded the corner, and was gone.

Lance and Kitty stayed outside with Storm, as Lance slid the baseball field, and the fence, back into place. I had changed back from She-Rex to just Megan. I was a bit stunned that the crazy, off the wall, idea seemed to work! I squeezed Ray's hand and said "I'll see you after I shower, Ray." My sweet boyfriend gently squeezed my hand "Megan, you are amazing." That's when Ray leaned in, hesitated a moment as our lips were an inch apart..

The Kiss was everything I could hope for! I swear that for a moment I heard romantic violins playing. I guess that I'm a romantic sap, but at least I don't have to admit it to anyone. The sweetness of his kiss, the smell/taste of the peppermint breath mint he had obviously taken, the strong, yet gentle grip of his hands. Dear Goodness! I was totally lost in the moment! As we broke the kiss, we looked at each other. Ray's face held an expression that I had never seen. I can't really describe it, but it was certainly nice. If I had to guess, I would say that Ray's face held a mix of Passion and Love. It was Need and Tenderness. I could only guess what my face showed.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' ?" I swear that I jumped at least six feet into the air! Ray started as well, but recovered faster than I did. As I realized that Wolverine had just busted us, Ray stepped between us, as if protecting me. "Mr. Logan. She's my girl, and I gave her a kiss. If you need to disapprove, do so without yelling at her." I can't believe the macho nonsense that guys do, sometimes. This time, I was glad that my Ray was macho. I had been startled, and Ray was calming me by calmly protecting me, as best as he could. I stood behind Ray, and to his left. We were almost side-by-side, facing Wolverine. To his credit, Wolverine was already calming down. At least he didn't look like was about to attack Ray, this time. Wolverine scowled, but kept his voice down "Yer not supposed to do that, Berserker. Get showered. Get changed. Then yer gonna go see th' Professor. Both of ya, really. Go on."

We both went up the stairs together, and after a moment, we saw that Wolverine had moved on. Ray and I both stopped at the top, and looked at one another. We reached for one another. My heart was fluttering in my breast. Wolverine may have moved out of sight, but he may be waiting to catch us again. I thought it. Ray must have thought it. We did not care. This kiss was wonderful. Our love was being shared in this elemental and timeless way. After a small eternity, we broke apart, and reluctantly parted. I was surprised that we did not see Wolverine, nearby, glaring at us.

After showering, and getting ready, I was dressed in a pair of self-made casual jeans, a self-made blouse, a comfortable forest green number with soft grey trim. My feet were in practical sneakers, and athletic socks. Ray was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. He was wearing jeans, a practical sweatshirt, and his sneakers. I had come out of my room, with a look that I intended to mean 'defiance'. Ray noticed, my expression. He understood it. Even better, Ray matched it and gently reached for my hand. I tried to avoid smiling, but Ray was being wonderful. Rahne and Jubilee were witness to own act of solidarity, and our obvious decision. The girls smiled at us, and even gave us a 'thumbs up', as we walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Openly. Proudly. Resolutely.

Several other students also saw, but had not known of Wolverine's interference. We nodded as we passed, rather like Old World Nobility, I supposed. So, we never wavered. We did not hesitate. And we deliberately walked down the hallway to the Professor's Study, right past Wolverine. As we did, our hands and hearts were intertwined, our feet falling in step with one another, and our noses in the air.

Ray was kind enough to let me in first, then himself. Wolverine could take care of himself. The Professor was behind his desk as expected. Jean was there, as was Scott. Wolverine stalked in behind us. I intentionally did not look at Logan. As Ray started to, I gently tugged on his hand. When he looked at me, I shook my head very slightly 'no'. I was angry, and I let it show, but I kept it under tight control. Ray looked, well, cool. He seemed defiant and unafraid. He also looked supportive of me. Of US! Each time his face turned towards mine, he smiled a bit, and his eyes were shining with love. I had no idea why Scott and Jean were there, but I'd come to trust Scott as a Team Leader, and Jean as a friend. The Professor spoke to us as soon as the door was closed.

"Raymond, Megan. We seem to have a dispute regarding good conduct. I DO applaud your restraint in this matter. Now, please tell me what happened. Then we may discuss if anything more needs to be done." Wolverine simply said "I caught these two giving each other a tonsillectomy, right in the Main Hall, Chuck. So I yelled th' question 'What're you doin'?' Then sent 'em to go shower, separately, change and come here."

Ray looked a bit, well, protective of me.I tried to calm him with a gentle caress on the back of his hand. That seemed to work like magic, because he stopped scowling at Wolverine, and shyly smiled at me, instead. I spoke up "Well, um, Professor, see... *sigh* Please let me start again? Ray and I were, in fact, kissing in the Main Hall. I see no problem with a boyfriend and girlfriend sharing a kiss. Especially in public. After all, it's not like we were hiding anything. No groping, either. Just a wonderful kiss, that somebody, who is not in a romantic relationship with either of us, decided to take exception to." Ray was nodding and added "Yes. I was simply being romantic, and kissing my girlfriend. There was nothing inappropriate, and certainly nothing wrong about it. I don't know why Mr. Logan has such a problem with us kissing. He never gives anyone else the same treatment." At his latest sentance, Ray was looking over at Scott and Jean.

Wolverine snapped "That's different! They're both eighteen, and I've never found them actin' like these two. Cyke and Jean control themselves. You two don't." Ray looked as ticked off as I felt! "HEY!" we both yelled at Wolverine. The Professor stopped everyone with his hands raised, palms outwards in a gesture for peace. The Professor said "Alright. Now I understand the need to keep control, which is why we are here, after all. However, Logan, yelling at them, and acting as if they were causing damage, or harming someone, seems inappropriate. A simple reminder should do the trick. As to the pair of you. I cannot have too many public displays of affection, nor have such displays become too graphic. You two are here to learn control. In order to control your powers you need to learn to control yourselves. Do you understand that I am not going to punish anyone for being in love, nor for the occasional simple kiss? I do need to make sure that such displays do become inappropriate." At this the Professor leaned back a bit, and folded his hands togethers, as he often does. "I have decided to ask Scott and Jean to talk to Ray, and Megan respectively, and as a group, later. Logan, if you see anyone kissing, and not taking it further, please gently remind them to keep it decent. If you find anything such as groping, or undressing one another, THAT is another story, and I would ask that you put a peaceful stop to such things before they get further out of hand. As of now, simple kissing will be allowed, with the provision that this privilege is not abused. A kiss each day, is perfectly reasonable. A kiss every chance you get, is not. I shall make an announcement to this effect, at tonight's supper. That is all." Professor Xavier nodded politely to indicate the end of the meeting.

Scott led Ray to a small conference room. Jean looked at me and asked "Which one would you be more comfortable talking in, my room or yours?" I was glad that Jean had such tact, but then I expected no less. I asked "Could we go to your room, please. I love Rahne, but I don't want to have this 'talk' in front of anyone, please." Jean smiled at me, and we walked towards her room.

We had just walked to Jean's room, and opened the door, when we heard the PA call out with the computerized voice "Warning, New Mutant Signature Detected." Jean and I looked at one another, and she said "I guess that this will have to wait, Megan." I nodded and we jogged to the elevator and got in just in time, as the we just made it inside before the doors closed. Once down into the deepest levels, and then inside the Cerebro Chamber, we saw Professor Xavier put on the Cerebro helmet. I thought it looked a bit Sci-Fi, but then I suppose it was. Cerebro's holographic projectors showed a person, in full body image. There was also a helpful sidebar of information about this person, but I didn't need it. I recognized him immediately. Interestingly, both he, and at least,my Dad were already on route to the Institute.

We met them at the door. Professor Xavier had already opened the gates, from the main controls at Cerebro. Running to greet them, I had no idea what to expect. Dad was pulling up, and we were all waiting. After stopping the family car, Dad gently took my brother, Jake from the car. Jake's body was growing and shrinking constantly. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Obviously Dad was home on most Sundays, as was Mom and Jake. Mom was there, looking worried, OK, more like scared out of her mind.

Beast arrived with a gurney. Placing Jake on the gurney I asked Dad "What happened?" Mom blurted out "Jake was playing outside, when he just doubled over, holding his tummy. He said he had cramps. I thought it was the eggs we had. Then he began to grow. I mean really grow! Then once he got as big as a truck, he shrank back down. I was relieved, but then he just kept on shrinking! He went down to the size of one of his action figures. You know, the ones with the laser sword-things? That small."

Beast was listening, as well as checking my brother's vital signs. Jake's constant changes in size, made this difficult. "Jake? Can you hear me?" I asked. Jake moaned and it was not the fake moan that he uses to try to get sympathy. This was real pain. I wanted to take my little brother's hand, for the first time in years, to comfort him. Normally I would try to grab his hand, to keep him from escaping my wrath. Jake moaned again, and Mom and I shared a look of concern. Dad was in 'work mode' and was giving a report on the event. Jake suddenly let out a yell, and GREW! "Holy $#!* ! Dad cried out. I can't blame him, after all he was only saying exactly what we were ALL thinking! Jake had grown to about thirty feet long, and proportionally he was catching up, until Jake was Jake again, just thirty feet tall-if he were standing. Then I noticed it and cried out "Hey! No fair, Jake's clothes change with him, but not mine!" Amara snarked out "It's a good thing! I don't think anybody here wants to see him naked!" Jake slowly began shrinking again. As soon as he could fit in the doors, Beast told Kurt "Port him directly to the Med Lab." Kurt put his two fingered hand on Jake's shoulder and in a *bamf* of sulphurous smoke, they were gone.

We sat in the living Room and the Professor was keeping Mom and Dad calm. Both Mom and Dad were sitting together on the long couch. Storm was kind enough to sit beside Mom and help comfort her, even as Dad is holding her other hand. The Professor looks at me and says "I understand your concerns, Megan, but you must allow Doctor McCoy to treat your brother, without interference. He will be alright." To my parents, the Professor continues "I have telepathic word from Doctor McCoy. He says that Jake is unable to control his power right now, however, he will stabilize and recover. Jake simply needs to rest, and then learn to control his power." Mom looks less fearful than I would have expected. Dad was more nervous than I had ever seen him, but he was taking it a lot better than most parents, I think. I had heard all about the kids cruelly thrown out of their homes and families, by those who they once trusted to love them. Not Mom or Dad. Loyalty and Love are cornerstones for this family. Dad's side of the family includes a niece who has come out of the closet, and will soon be married to her wife. Dad has never treated her with any less love than before. Mom is a little bit uncomfortable, but then Mom is so pretty, she's probably afraid that my Cousin Cathy is 'interested' in her. Silly Mom. Cathy is in a committed relationship, and would never cheat on her intended,

With thoughts like these going through my mind, I'd missed what was said for a few seconds. Then Mom and Dad were looking expectantly "What? Sorry I was thinking about the rest of the family." Mom smiled while Dad was still talking to Professor Xavier. Mom gently repeated the question "Baby, that's fine. I guess I should get ready to tell your Aunts, Uncles and, well, everyone. Still, that's my job. What I wanted to know was how is your relationship with Raymond going?" I gave her, and Storm who was right there, a 'Reader's Digest' version, including how the talk with Jean had been interrupted by the emergency with Jake "No problem, Mom. Jean and I can talk whenever. I wonder how Cousin Cathy will react? Will she dance, or sing one of her Social Protest Songs?"

Storm looked a little lost at that last one, so I grinned and said to Storm "Cousin Cathy is a lifelong lesbian, and she has all kinds of songs to glorify the underdogs of the world. She made songs that celebrate just about every Minority I've ever heard of, so I'm willing to bet, that since mutants were outed, that Cathy has either made such songs or knows someone who has. If this were the nineteen sixties, she'd be right there marching for Equal Rights, even if she had to do it alone!"

My mom nodded and said "Yes. Cathy O'Connelley is a very special young woman. I'm embarrassed to admit, that when she first came out, I was a bit...weirded out. I had no idea how to react, to her coming out, nor to her. I was kind of a mess that way. Now, she and I have been sharing E-Mail to plan her wedding to Anna." Storm nodded to this and I just gently leaned into Mom's side, as I was seated between Mom and Dad. I noticed that the Professor and Dad had been listening to our part of the conversation. Mom just kept on talking to Storm about our family.

Professor Xavier was talking to Dad "I had no idea that you have such a diverse family. How has the young lady's coming out affected the family?" Dad grinned and said "Hasn't really affect us at all. I suspected it for years, ever since Cathy wanted keep playing sports with the boys, without showing any signs of trying to date any of them. Cathy always hated dresses. Pink. The usual girly things that you'd expect a thirteen year old girl to be into, she loathed bothering with. She talked, dressed, and acted like a boy. Always had, as soon as she was allowed to dress herself. Now she is 'Unity and Inclusion Coordinator' at the Rainbow Coalition, in the Taunton, Massachusetts Chapter. It's a volunteer position, but she takes a lot of pride in doing a top notch job. If she can bring that kind of focus to her college studies, she'll be all set!" Dad sounded proud of Cathy, but then, he always was. I liked Cathy. I always considered her to be very brave.

We were discussing family in general with the Professor, and Storm when Rahne came in. Professor Xavier looked at Rahne, with a smile "Yes, Rahne? What can we do for you?" Rahne looked a bit shy, but quietly announced "Ach, Doctor McCoy said t' tell ye tha' young Jake is doing fine, and is only lightly sedated. He can have visitors, if ye wish." We adjourned the informal meeting to visit my brother.


	22. Chapter 22: Little Brother, Big Problems

Chapter 22: Little Brother, Big Problems

I, the Mighty She-Rex, and my parents were brought down to the infirmary. We could see Beast there, handing Jake a cup of apple juice. My Dad was less affected by Doctor McCoy's appearance, but even Mom wasn't freaking out. She was just getting used to him. Dad was talking about handling kids with the Professor. Jake finished his juice and waved a tired hand in our direction. He looked bigger. I'd guess he was about three, maybe four inches taller. Since he was proportional in his growth, it made him look older. He could pass for an eighteen year old man, instead of the twelve year old kid he was. But he also looked tired. Mom, Dad and I walked over to him. Mom took his hand in hers. "Mom? I need some of my stuff. I gotta stay here, or else I'm gonna be growin' and shrinkin' non-stop. So, can you guys please get my my stuff?"

Dad nodded and said "Yes, Jake, I'll go home and get your things. I know just what to bring." Jake smiled weakly and looked like he was fighting to stay awake. "OK. Thanks Dad…" Jake fell asleep right there. I looked at the Professor, and in all seriousness said "I am NOT sharing a room with him." Professor Xavier smiled "Of course not, Megan. Siblings or not, the boys and girls wings remain separate." I felt myself blush "Right, of course. So, who will be Jake's roomie?" The Professor thought a moment and decided "I believe that Jamie will be the best choice. They are both the same age, and are likely to become good friends." I am happy for my little brother.

LATER, AT LUNCH

I looked at my younger brother, and was relieved to find Jake acting much as I had remembered. The only exception was how obviously he was 'checking out' every female he could see, except, of course herself. Disgusted, I tried to give looks to the other girls, and to Jean and Storm as well. The look that clearly says 'I'm sorry that my brother is total lust-crazed pervert'. The ladies of the Institute were used to a certain amount of unwanted male attention, after all, the place was full of teenage boys. Amara rolled her eyes, and kept a good distance from Jake. Also sitting at the other end of the table happened to be Rahne, Jubilee, and Kitty. Jean sat next to Scott, who sat next to Jake. I was on Jake's other side, with Ray next to me. Storm sat at the Professor's left hand, across from Logan. Tabitha sat right across from Jake, as if to 'draw his fire', visually speaking. Jamie was also across from Jake, sandwiched between Logan and Tabitha. Jamie and Jake were discussing the weighty topic of the Olympics. Specifically, the girls gymnastics teams, and which nation has the prettiest girls. Jamie kept saying either Ireland or England has the prettiest. Jake disagreed and said the China does. Ray was quietly talking to Sam about cars, and engines. Bobby was talking to Rogue, who sat beside him at the end, about the musical Phantom of the Opera. Apparently Bayville High may attempt this in Drama Class this year. Amara was chatting with Kitty, and Jubilee about fashion. Rahne, and I were talking to Doctor McCoy, the only other male besides Bobby at that end, about eco-friendly ways of designing a small town. It's actually an interesting idea. It least Rahne and I think so. Doctor McCoy is more than a little interested in the subject, but it keeps the dialogue flowing.

As lunch came to a close, Professor Xavier quietly gained my attention "Megan? Please show Jake around, and we will switch kitchen duty for you from now until dinner with someone, Ray, perhaps." Ray gently squeezed my hand and agreed with a smile "Sure thing, Professor." It was then, that I noticed both Jake and Jamie having a dim view of Ray. It seemed obvious that Jamie was jealous, while Jake was being the Disapproving Brother. I pretended not to notice, and said to Jake "Come on, I'll show you the good stuff! The pool, the gym, and the Games Room! Pinball, Air-Hockey, eight-ball type pool, video games galore!" The disapproval was replaced quickly with interest, as my description went on.

ONE HOUR LATER

After showing Jake the more ordinary parts, Jake and I came to the pool. It was a surprise to Jake that the pool would be empty on the weekend, especially as it was obviously heated. "So...How come nobody's here? It's heated. The place is like a low grade sauna." I answered "Simple, not everyone likes to swim. Not all the time, anyway, and also, many of us have schedules that don't really allow for it. Practicing one's Powers is a common activity here. But the pool rules are listed right there *pointing to a sign*, and the Emergency Aid Kit is here *pointing again*. There is a Com-Panel here, that can be used for an emergency, or if you are needed elsewhere…" Jake nodded and surprised me with "Megan? Why do you let that guy, Ray, hold your hand! I mean, how can you let anybody do that with you?" I could have laughed it off, and made a joke of it. I could have let herself get angry, and snap at my brother. Instead, I took a moment to center myself, as the Meditation Sessions with Jean taught me to do. Well several moments, it IS new for me, and said "Well...I know that YOU wouldn't do that with me, because I'm your sister. That's fine. That's the way it should be. Still, I hold hands, and even kiss Ray for the same reasons that a girl like Tabitha might kiss you. Got it?" Jake took about a minute to think about that and finally said "OK, I guess...But if he hurts you! If he breaks your heart, I'll kill him. Dead. Got it?" I was somewhere between touched at my young brother's concern, annoyed at his implied interference, and amused by the twelve year old acting like a tough guy, with such a serious look on his young face. "It will be OK, Jake. I can handle Ray. Remember, Ray stayed at my side after I had been shot? Thank you, but really, Jake, I can handle my own love life." I showed Jake the rest of the Mansion, except for the places that were off limits. This included the Danger Room, as well as the Hangar and the Cerebro Chamber. By the time they were done, they had ended up in the Games Room. Jake and Jamie wound up have a blast on the video games, while Ray wandered in to sit with me. After a while, I guess I just dozed off. I simply felt so contented with Ray holding one of his arms around my shoulders, letting me snuggle against him. That is when I just drifted into a nap. Ray also was both tired and comfortable. Ray tried to keep his eyes open, but this did't last long.

FOURTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

When I woke up, I was still in Ray's big strong arms, on the couch in the Games Room. When I looked at Ray…"What the heck?! Ray! Wake up! Somebody drew on your face! You have magic marker lines all over your face!" Ray woke up, not quite with it, until he looked at me 'Magic markers?! Oh Megan! Who did this to you?" OK, I admit it, I was confused for a moment "Me? What do you mean me? I don't...No! They didn't!" Ray's thundercloud expression left no room for doubt. While the Games Room was deserted, both Ray and I had a very good idea whom to blame! Storming to the Professor's Study, we passed by Amara, Rahne and Tabitha. All of whom *gasped* as the pair of us stormed through! Beast saw us and said "Oh My Stars And Garters! What happened to you two?" Ray said "Jake." I growled "Jamie." Rogue, who witnessed the exchange with Beast, swore "Dahmn! Somebody's gettin' a whuppin'!" I grimly said "Oh YES!" Ray only nodded and *growled* fiercely!

The Professor was with Storm and Logan, already. Ray knocked, but the Professor must have sensed the anger from both of us, while Logan could smell it from down the corridor. When they were clearly visible, Storm put her hand to her mouth *Oh dear. Are you alright, children?" I was not very happy, to put it mildly. Ray was LIVID! His hair had the occasional *spark* of electrical power flicker from one orange spike of hair to another. I focused on that for a moment, to keep my calm. Now would be a BAD time to become She-Rex! The Professor asked "Do you know for certain who did this, or are you only able to guess?" I answered "I can guess REAL well, Professor. It would not be the first time Jake has done this." Ray added "It WILL be the LAST! Either he stops, or he is stopped!" Logan said "Hold still. *sniff-sniff* Yup! That's Jamie's scent on Ray, and *sniff-sniff* Jake's on Megan." Storm looked calm, as did the Professor. I think that I probably looked like I was controlling an angry fit. Logan and Ray, however were not looking calm. Logan looked like a Dad that found out the his boy misbehaved. Ray and I are simply outraged victims. "Well, Chuck, I think it's time that I had a little 'talk' with those two." Storm gently placed a hand on Logan's arm "Now, Logan, don't gert carried away. After all, you were a boy their age once." The Professor nodded saying "I agree with both of you. Logan, you do need to 'talk' with Jake and Jamie. However, you also need to keep it reasonable. Don't over-do it, Logan. Megan? Ray? I must oppologize to you for failing to teach Jamie proper behavior." Storm, will you please go keep an eye on the other students, please?" Strom answered right away with "Of course, Professor. I'll ask Hank to aid me." The Professor nodded. Logan had already gone of in search of the two miscreants. Ray recovered first. "Sir? We need to wash our faces, then we have 'Science of Your Powers' Session with Doctor McCoy, but he'll be busy. May we please go out for dinner? I just want to take Megan someplace nice, and calm her down with a good restaurant experience." I was completely surprised, but in a good way. I had never even thought of that idea to calm myself with. The Professor said "I'm sorry, but it would send the message to both of them that if they treat you like this, you will run away. It is NOT really what you intend to do, but that is how twelve year old boys will take it. In addition, you both have school tomorrow. I will however, reserve the ball room for the couples here at the Institute tonight, and have both myself, and Storm shaparone the event. Good enough?" Ray and I were ecstatic about that idea! We both answered at the same time "Of course, Professor!" Then I continued "Thank you Professor! That's very kind of you!" Ray happily said "I think adding the other couples in the dance is actually a romantic idea! Everyone can see each other, and show off their dance partner. Thanks, Professor!"

At the dinner table Jamie and Jake were kept on either side of Logan, with Storm directly ahead of them. Sam was next to Jake. I sat next to Sam, with Ray on my other side. Ray was feeding me some uncooked steak! I really love my guy! Next to Ray was Roberto, and he was next to Amara. The discussions at the table mostly revolved around tonight's impromptu dance in the Ballroom. Ray and I still had not forgiven the two brats for their mischief. Sam and Tabitha were going together, as were Roberto and Amara. Kurt gallantly offered to take Kitty, even though it would really be just as friends. Bobby was literally between Jubilee and Rahne. It was obvious that he was getting up the nerve to ask one of them, when Jubilee asked "Rahne? Would you go to the dance with me?" Rahne laughed "Aye! Tha' I will! Shall we make sure tha' our outfits match?" Jubilee grinned "Great idea!" Poor Bobby looked so surprised, and saddened, as he asked "What about me?" Jubilee answered "The Prankster doesn't get the girl. Deal with it. Go put on that pink dress, then maybe Jamie will take you dancing!" Jamie *harumphed* and stated "Even I have better taste than that!"

7:49 PM, Institute Ballroom

The music was actually good. Some of it was live, as both Professor Xavier and Storm played the Piano. Tonight, they took turns, while the other mingled and kept an eye on the students. I must admit, Jean looked stunning in that little black cocktail dress. It showed off her long thin legs to her best was helpless before Jean's beauty. 'Way to go, Jean!' I thought to her. She just smirked back at me. Ray was leading me through a sweet slow dance to the music. Peter Cetera's 'Glory of Love' was playing as we twirled around Kurt and Kitty, who were both hamming it up! Sam and Tabitha were swinging softly together, as Jubilee and Rahne passed between them and us. Storm was actually dancing! She had dragged Logan out onto the dance floor. Poor Bobby was obviously envious of Logan. And Rahne, Jubilee and, heck everyone who had a girl to dance with. Neither Jake nor Jamie were here as they were being punished for their magic marker prank earlier. Beast was watching them somewhere else. I was wearing my self-made blue, strapless dress, and matching blue high heels, with tan/nude pantyhose. My red hair was piled stylishly atop my head, thanks to Kitty and Amara's help. Ray was in nice, black dress pants, with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. I was touched that he dressed up so much for me!

In retrospect, I guess it had to be too good to be true. Just as Ray and I found a moment, when everyone else was busy, and we were just *Kissing* nicely, the Mansion *Shook*. The Professor called Wolverine "Logan! Jake has accidentally grown! I need you to go and help him calm down, and perhaps cut him free. Megan! Go with him!" I was honestly worried enough about Jake to not argue. I simply gave Ray's hands a squeeze and off I went. Trying to catch up to Wolverine was nearly pointless in my high heels, but I did move as fast as I could. As I approached I could hear Doctor McCoy talking to the boys "Now stay calm, everything will be alright. Jamie, stay behind me, please. Jake? Just focus on your breathing." We arrived at the Student's Study, to find that Jake was still giant sized, and way too big for the small space he was in. The long table that we used to put our books and school projects on, was destroyed. Jake's explosive growth had smashed it, as if it were thin balsa wood. He seemed unhurt, but was a bit freaked out, as well as stuck. I got his attention "Jake! Jake, it's me, Megan. Just try to do as Doctor McCoy says. Focus on your breathing. It will be OK." Jake looked at me and said "Sure. I'll just chillax, and then everything will be just perfect. Yeah, right!" I struggled with the urge to strangle the young, but now oversized pest! "Jake. Please just try this. It stops me from becoming She-Rex when I'm stressed. Got it?" I could see that Jake was beginning to breathe hard, but deliberately. I must admit, Doctor McCoy has a soothing voice, when he chooses to use it that way. I could see Jake begin to shrink. Keeping my own breathing slow and steady, I could only be made more calm if Ray were giving me a neck massage. I'll have to remember to thank Jean, again, for her patience in teaching me this technique.


	23. Chapter 23: A Clash of Predators

Chapter 23: A Clash of Predators.

*Sniff*

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffff*

It was a week after my brother, Jake, joined us here at the Institute. That's when I smelled something mouthwateringly wonderful! It smells so good, my stomach is growling. My super sensitive nostrils were definitely picking up the smells of something meaty. I have come to associate this particular odor with dead deer. Road-kill is common enough, due to the combination of forests and roadways that go through them. A deer is stupid enough to jump in front of a moving vehicle, and is hit. Either it dies immediately, on the road, or it is injured. In this case, I could tell it was a fatal injury. It was obviously coming from the woods, so it was able to limp into the woods before expiring.

Carefully, I move my twelve thousand seven hundred and sixty odd pound, predatory bulk into the forest, off the school grounds. I only glanced back at the Mansion, before carefully stepping over the wall and plunging into the woods. I paused to test the wind again. *Sniff*

There! It was ahead and to my left, perhaps another hundred yards (or meters, as it is so close in measurement at this scale). *Sniff* I was just entering the clearing where the deer carcass lay, when I smelled something else. Something human-like. 'Logan!' I thought to myself. Sure enough, Wolverine was just revealing himself from concealment on my right.

He stood there, obviously wanting me to spot him. I looked at the free meal, and back at him. Logan had the decency, at least to say "It's alright, She-Rex. I know you're hungry, so eat up. We'll talk when you're done." I nodded and *devoured* the deer carcass in three bites, that for me, were dainty. After a moment, I changed back to my human form. I was wearing my X-Men uniform, which changes with me, instead of being shredded like my normal clothes. Do not ask me why, it's all physics that are way over my fifteen and a half year old head. All this meant was that I was, thankfully, not naked as I returned to my human self. Logan gave me a moment to settle myself.

Logan started "Look. I wanted to talk to you about a few things, without extra ears around. *sigh* I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry that I have been such a hard ass regarding you and Ray. *sigh* I am not good at this stuff. OK. I have no real experience being a parent, but, I have a lot of experience being a...'romantically active' guy. I don't guess. I know what goes on in the head, the heart and the...loins, of a teenage guy. I'm trying to say that I have to be careful to not let any of you girls get turned into teenage mothers. Yet at the same time, not be an overbearing' ogre." I stared at Logan for at least five seconds.

I answered "Ummm. I see. So, what now? I mean, I love him, and he loves me. What exactly are you planning to do?"

Logan steeled himself before answering "I'm gonna try, real hard, not to bug you two. You and Ray have been well behaved enough to have earned the Professor's trust. Just remember this: If any guy wants to go farther than you do, it's up to you, to say 'No'. I can't protect all of you girls at all times. *sigh* I admit it. I tend to let my fears about what might happen to Laura, affect my judgement. It isn't right, I know, but it's how I feel. Got it, Megan?"

I nodded in understanding. Then looked sharply at him when I heard something. He heard it as well. *Sniff* *Sniff* We both sniffed the air, but my sense of smell was a joke compared to Logan's in this form. It's still a lot better than a normal human's, but a sad cry from Logan's.

*Sniff* "Sabretooth ! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Logan growled out, just as the furry feral jumped down on us from the trees! Logan reacted first, dodging backwards, while kicking me away. This meant that Sabretooth landed on empty ground. "Hiya, Runt! Time ta die!" Before I even knew it, Wolverine and Sabretooth were fighting like a pair of rabid wolves, or something. Sabretooth *slashed* Logan's left arm, as Logan *sliced* into Sabretooth's left leg. I watched for a moment, then mentally *dope-slapped* myself.

The fighting continued as I changed. Bigger. BIgger. BIGger. BIGGer. BIGGEr. BIGGEST and BADDEST! I *TOWERED* over both guys, easily. Not really caring about the whole stupid, macho 'This is an Honorable Guy fight so don't interfere!' sort of thing, at all. I swear guys can be such children. I disdained to even give Sabretooth a warning, I simply *BIT* him! Grabbing Sabretooth's right arm, in my massive Tyrannosaurus Rex jaws, I pulled him up and off Wolverine. *Claw* *Claw* *Claw*! Sabretooth clawed my snout! That really hurts! Now I am ANGRY! Logan is yelling something about it being a one-on-one fight, but, frankly, I was right before: Boys are so immature. I kept a hold of the furry feral, as I raised him up as high as I could! Then I *SLAMMED* Sabertooth on the ground, in front of Wolverine. Just once. Then I let him go, and stepped back.

Feral or not, Sabretooth just had been bitten so hard that his right arm was uselessly broken, and bloody. His body wasn't much better off, as I felt multiple bones *snap* on impact. I am thirty five feet, and seven inches long, eleven feet and one inch tall, twelve thousand seven hundred sixty pounds of superpredator. He is seven feet tall and weighs about three hundred and fifty pounds. Do the math. It isn't hard folks. This is like a girl who weighs one hundred and eight pounds *slams* a tiny person that only weighs three pounds! That kind of damage is serious. Logan looked at me, then and then back at Sabretooth, who was still trying to fight, somehow. In contempt, I *stepped* on Sabretooth, leaving only his head uncovered by my massive, well armored feet. I looked at Logan as I try to convey 'Let's see him get out of this one.' with just my action, and my expressive *grin* ! Logan *blink* *blink* *blinked* at the sight and scowled for a moment, then realized that he finally had Sabretooth right where he wanted the bigger feral.

Logan gloated "Well, well, well. Let's see you get out from under now, Creed!" Sabretooth's response was rude, crude, nothing that I should be hearing-including a new swear that I have got to memorize-as well as unprintable! Sabretooth was still struggling! I found out that, at least injured, he cannot lift my multi-ton predatory perfection! Sucker! Victor Creed was trapped under my right foot, face-down, with no leverage worth a darn. Logan blathered on, in a 'manly bravado' sort of way. Frankly I wasn't paying attention to the words. I was keeping a close 'eye' if you will on how he felt underneath my clawed foot. I was taking no chances that he might wriggle away. I think I may have snapped another bone of his, or two. Hey, if this jerk is so macho, then he can deal with it. I was contemplating a new wardrobe. Sabretooth laughed about something Logan said. Defiant is one thing, but this guy is stupid. What am I saying, he's a guy! Morons. Well, most of them. The Professor and Doctor McCoy are OK. My Ray is just fine. *sigh*

Logan looked up at me and said "Anything you wanted to add, She-Rex?" I just looked down at Sabretooth, watched him look up at me. Then I deliberately licked my lips at him, as I lowered my massive jaws towards his helpless head. Nobody was dumb enough to think it was sexual either. My stomach *gurgled* a bit from having eaten that deer, but the timing made it seem like I was hungry! I made sure not to laugh, so as not to give the game away. Big, bad, Victor Creed. Supervillain. Feral Terror, Evil Mutant. He actually paled. I could smell his fear! 'Damn! That smells so good! No! Bad Megan! Bad! Bad! Bad!' I thought to myself. I held still, as I noticed Logan unsheath his claws. "She-Rex. Don't do anything stupid. Just keep him there until I say. Got it?" I nodded, and pulled my head back to a more normal posture. Well, normal for me anyways. Logan put away his claws and said to Sabretooth "Yer lucky that I'm still here to protect ya, Creed. Otherwise, she might have come down with a sour stomach." Creed tried to shrug it off, but when he looked up at me, from between my clawed toes, I again licked my lips.

A minute later, several X-Men arrived. Ray, Rahne, and Kitty were all stunned to see this scene. I looked at my Ray, and my tail began to quiver. 'What the heck?' I thought to myself. I guess I am a mutant. Seriously. My boyfriend makes my tail quiver? Wow. I cannot ever tell anyone that, or I'd die of shame. 'What am I, a big doggie?' I thought. I could 'hear' Jean's gentle mind touch. I took a moment to compose myself better, then let her in. 'Yes, Jean?' My surrogate older sister answered 'Are you OK, Megan? You seem...unhappy.' I relayed most of what went down, but left out the temptations and the tail quivering. 'Jean? Please let Ray know that I'm OK, and to have him get the first aid kit, to attend my snout with, please?' I added. As Ray began attending my scratched up snout, Jean and the Professor used their Telepathic abilities to keep Sabretooth from trying anything, while we got him into custody.

After having locked Sabretooth in a holding cell, we all relaxed a bit. Well, maybe not everyone. Logan was guarding Creed's cell. Let him. I have other things to think about. Taking the opportunity, as hero of the day, so to speak, I was indulged by the other X-Men, especially my Ray, with a dramatic re-telling of the encounter. Ray was there, gently rubbing my shoulders, as I told the tale. I was still a bit agitated, as my nose still had a few painful, and unsightly scratches. Ray's attentive massage kept me from becoming too excited to remain small. My brother Jake was there, in a more normal size, himself.

After I was done, Storm said "Well done, Megan. Now, It is time for lunch. Bobby, Jubilee, you both have kitchen duty after lunch. Sam and Rahne have kitchen duty after dinner tonight." Ray continued to keep me feeling OK. Jean and Scott were keeping an eye on the group of us. Off to lunch we went. I wasn't as hungry as I might have been, but I did just have venison. Ray did treat me right, by asking if I wanted anything. I love how thoughtful he is! I was just looking to mellow out, when I saw something. I had a strange feeling of deja vu. It was like being outside with Sabretooth again. I was seeing someone who was small enough to be stepped on. Then I realized who it was. "Jake? Are you OK?" My brother laughed and sat down in front of his place, and ate handfuls of food. It was no bigger than it was before, he was just smaller than he had been, so the proportions were skewed. His brownie for dessert, was almost as big as he was! Storm scolded Jake. "Jake! Get your sneakers off this table!" Jake at least had the decency to obey her. Then again, he had been quite deferential to her...'Oh no! He has a crush on Storm too? Jake, you horn-dog!' I thought to myself. Interestingly, once his sneaker was about his miniature-arms length away, it grew to it's normal size before hitting the floor. Those of us who noticed this nodded to each other. 'I have to remember this.' The other sneaker followed the first, exactly as the first one had done.

Later on, at dinner, Jake carefully chimed his glass, twice, with a spoon. "Um, excuse me, please." We all looked at Jake. He waited a heartbeat before announcing "I have finally decided on a Code Name. I have chosen 'Sizer'. I can be just about any size I need to be, and at a moment's notice." Professor Xavier was only the first to applaud. I was right behind him.


	24. Chapter 24: A Trip to Japan, Part I

Chapter 24: A Trip to Japan, Part I

The day started off like any other here at Xavier's Institute. Bobby was cruisin' for a bruisin'. Again. Jake was playing some game with Jamie. Those two became inseparable, over the last several. My Ray was already waiting for me at the table with a bacon and cheese omelet. He even had a glass of apple juice ready for me! "Ray! You wonderful man, you! Thank you!" I *kissed* his cheek even as Jake and Jamie *glared* at him. I ignored the juvenile delinquents, and tucked in next to Ray. Ray gently fed me a forkful of omelet, and as I was chewing, let me fed him some as well. I could feel the twelve year old trouble makers both *roll their eyes* at our lovey-dovey antics. Like I care. The idiots can both grow the heck up.

We had just finished breakfast, and were quite prepared to go train in the Danger Room, when Cerebro's Alarm went off. The LOUD TONES were followed by the computerized voice "Warning, New Mutant Signature Detected. Priority Level Four." "Warning, New Mutant Signature Detected. Priority Level Four." "Warning, New Mutant Signature Detected. Priority Level Four."

I looked to Ray and asked "Priority Four? What's that mean?" Ray shrugged and said "I'm not sure sweety. I mean I know that most of us here, are Priority Three. I am. Colossus is supposed to be a Three. I just am not sure exactly what it means, though. It's been so long since I was told, that I'm not sure now. Sorry, Megan."

Professor X was addressing us, so we all shut up, to listen. "It seems that we have a powerful new mutant among us. Jean, Cyclops, and Storm, please accompany me to Cerebro. The rest of you, please simply get into uniforms, please. I shall assign members to the team as seems needed." With that, The Professor, Scott, Jean and Ororo all went down to Cerebro. Ray and I went off to get into uniform. Together. We simply used the event as a teaser. Showing ourselves to each other in our underwear. It may not seem like much to a jaded adult, but to Ray and I...This was really, really racey! I got a good look at his washboard abs, and those long legs, and that fabulous little butt! In turn I gave him a good look at me in my lacey sky-blue bra, and matching lacy panties! Ray wiggled his cute butt at me, and I did the same for him. In all, we 'wasted' maybe twenty seconds on this hot little time, in Ray's room.

When we got assembled in uniform, we weren't even the last out! The Terrible Twosome, that is Jamie and Jake, were dead last. Jubilee and Sam were also later then Ray and I. Sam had apparently bumped his head again. Probably from accidentally 'Cannonballing' into something. Jubilee just seems to have been fussing with her hair. Goodness knows why. I think her hair is great! Oh well.

Professor X decided that Scott, Wolverine, and Jean were chosen as the three Senior Members, with Scott in charge. That's normal. Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue round out the main X-Men team. Surprising to me, is the addition of Amara, Rahne, Ray and ME! I found out as we boarded the Blackbird.

Scott was busy with preflight checks, so we all kept it fairly quiet. it really is too important to mess with. After a few minutes, Jean gave us the rundown. "OK, people. Here is what we have from Cerebro: Yumiko Nakamura, is a student in the Tokyojoshi Gakuen High School of Shiba District, Tokyo, Japan. Yumiko is a very powerful girl. She is a Class Four. That means that she is already as powerful as Storm or I am. She is a Biokinetic, someone who manipulates living matter like Storm does with the weather. At the moment she is only able to heal flesh wound injuries. With time, she could save countless lives. We are being scrambled because somebody sent more damned Sentinels out mutant hunting. Our job is two-fold, but simple. Number One: Stop those Sentinels any way we can. Number Two: Recruit this young lady, so that she can learn to control her powers. Any questions?"

There was only a few: Rogue asked "Can we ovahtake those darn tin cans?" Scott answered "Probably. It depends on weather the Sentinels are spotted before we are." Ray blurted "What!? I thought the Blackbird was nearly invisible!" Logan answered "An' where do ya think the technology for th' Blackbird comes from, Berserker?"

That shut us all up for at least forty five seconds.

Another question came up, this time from Amara "OK. I get why everyone else is here. Why me? I mean isn't Japan very dangerously volcanically active?" Jean took this question. "Because, you have three advantages. One, your powers allow you to seal up such breaches, not just make them. Two, you are an excellent example of how multicultural we are as X-Men."

Amara said "Um, that's only two. What's the third one?"

Jean *grinned* and said "You'll blow up Sentinels so well, Magma! Besides, we'll need the firepower."

I called out. "I have no idea what makes you think I belong on this trip. Are I like a hated monster here? You know, like in those old black-n-white monster flicks of the nineteen fifties." Wolverine was ready for me with a *GRIN* that told me more than just his words. "Darlin'. It's a Love/Hate kinda thing. If you go around hurtin' innocents, they'll Hate you! Save even one person, and they'll Love you dearly!" I got the subtext on that. I'd just been volunteered as a Public Relations Pony Show. Great. No pressure.

Kitty was next with "I take it that's why you have Kurt along?" Again Wolverine *GRINNED* and simply said "Yup." Kurt said "Vell, I guess zat zere is ze added advantage of having a Teleporter handy. Vhat about Heer Berserker? Iz it his Power over Electricity that makes him a 'Must Have' for zis mission?" Jean took that one "Yes. Actually, it was my recommendation, so don't get in trouble, Ray. I stuck my neck out for you. I figured your Power would be real useful in a showdown against Sentinels, as well as inside technological marvel like downtown Tokyo." Ray looked even bigger for a moment. I felt so proud of my Ray. Still, I cautioned "Do be careful not to get into trouble, Ray. It's a long swim home on my back you know." He *grinned* sheepishly at me. Rahne was along in case we needed a second tracker. And another PR move. We knew it just from the look on Jean's lovely face. Darn it!

During the long trip, we made plans. We talked, ate food, drank vitaminwater, went to the bathroom, and even dozed. I took a nap in Ray's long, strong arms. Wolverine never even batted an eye. 'I guess old, cussed guys can learn new tricks'. I thought to myself. Kurt and Kitty napped together, but it was different for them. We all know that they're best friends. No romance there. Amara and Rogue were napping alone. Then again, so was Wolverine. Made me wonder who he'd fall for? #Most of us are children to him. I only guess Ororo...# It was on that thought that I fell asleep in Ray's arms.

HOURS LATER

I woke up to Scott and Jean jumping out of the seats across from us. I desperately thought 'WAIT A MINUTE! IF THEY'RE HERE, WHO IS FLYING THE PLANE!?' Then I heard Logan's voice from the cockpit "Look alive kiddies! Those tin bastards spotted our mutant signatures! One is hanging back ta deal with us. The other three are still on route to Tokyo. Berserker! Look sharp, Bub! Now when I give the word, you deal with that tin-plated $#!*. Got it?" Berserker answered "Got it. I'll try to pull the power out of it, leaving it helpless." Wolverine replied "Good idea. If it works, then we'll keep doing that!"

Scott and Jean rushed forwards, and Kitty grabbed the seat she was in hard! Then she called out "Ready to Phase us on your go, Scott!" Scott called back "Good." Jean took the Upper Deck Platform, holding onto the railing, as if she was going to just exit the plane while we're in flight! Oh right, she can fly.#Gosh I'm dumb when I just wake up, aren't I?# *sigh*

Scott was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Ray was getting strapped into the same contraption that Jean was! 'Right. He is STRAPPED in, and won't fall. Also he needs good line of sight for his best work.' I mused to myself.

The Upper Deck Platform was raised, exposing both Jean, and my Ray to the techno-threat that was headed our way! 'Feeling helpless really BITES!' I tried not to scream that in my head, as I knew that Jean did not need any distractions now. As she said nothing, I guess that I wasn't too loud. I couldn't see much. Amara and I held hands. Kurt and Rahne were actually praying, in German and thick Scottish Brogue. Even with the language differences, I could recognize the 'Hail Mary' when I heard it. Did I mention that Dad's side of the family is Catholic, while Mom's side was as WASP as all get out? I really should.

I was worried over nothing. Ray *SHORTED* the stupid tin can's power supply, while Jean first shielded Ray, then, took it apart with her Telekinesis when it was helpless. Now if only the rest of them fall as easily. The only hairy moment was when Kitty *PHASED* the entire Blackbird, as a pair of missiles passed through us! That was both scary as all get out, and awesome at the same time! "Way to go, Kitty!" Several of us cheered!

TEN MINUTES LATER

Scott calls out "We are late for arrival. We will put the Blackbird down directly in Prince Park, near the Hotel of the same name. Everyone get ready, and remember the plan!"

As we came in for a landing, I was struck by how HUGE this place really is! It was more like New York City in it's scale. It flatly dwarfed my own Boston. Easily. As we set down beside the hotel, a magnificent tower of modern comforts, I could see rather little, as it was night time here. It was still beautiful in it's own urban way. Jean was still in the Mini-Cerebro, aboard the Blackbird.

I 'heard' her thoughts. "She's actually at a combination birthday party/sleepover. It's not too far from here. Follow my mental directions." We walked two-by-two onwards into the huge and glowing city. We walked among the crowds of native Japanese, and so many tourists, that we hardly stood out. I think that Jean, Scott, and Ray were noticed because of their height. Jean's red hair was, as always more beautiful than mine.

We moved quickly, and with purpose, but not at a run. Not even a jog, really. Speed-Walking. A blend Scott chose to give us speed, while remaining fairly unnoticed, and punish our legs for existing! Soon we came to the place. So did the first Sentinel! Rounding the corner we saw some sort of traffic snarl. The locals were upset over it. Then we noticed that they were running away from that location. Now, the wind shifts enough for Logan and Rahne to pick up the smell of fear.I groused to myself 'Couldn't have happened sooner. Nope. Stupid wind.'

The thirty foot tall techno-terror was clomping around some residential high-rise, near the Tokyo Grand Hotel. The first thing we tried did not work. Ray raised his arm and concentrated. The Sentinel just turned it's head in our direction. Great. Ray stopped trying and said "It's rector is shielded! I can't just shut it down!" I yelled "Wolverine! It's stepping on people's HOUSES! There could already be injured civilians there!"

Jean called out "I sense no serious injuries, yet. But do sense a lot of fear!"

Scott took control ordering us to move out "She-Rex, get as close as you can, then change! Shadowcat! Stay with her to keep her alive! Ray! Give She-Rex and Shadowcat covering fire with me! Kurt! Get looking for the other two Sentinels! Rahne! Go into the rubble and rescue anyone who needs it! Amara! Stay frosty. We do not want to tip our hand about you just yet. X-Men! GO!"

And go we damn well did! I jumped down to the nearest branch of the tree, beside the roadway, and from there jumped to the ground. Kitty was ahead of me by a second or two. "Like, come ON!" she cried.

Now I could hear the screams in that beautiful, if alien-sounding language of these extraordinary people! I could hear CHILDREN SCREAMING! "NO! NO! NO! Over HERE, you stupid junk-pile!" I screamed! I could feel my self control slipping, as something within me began *FREAKING OUT* at the sounds of children in danger! Kitty was left behind as my human form legs were still long than Kitty's. She is more agile, i admit, but in a pure race, Kitty has no chance against me, and I was NOT holding back.

A *BLINDING BLAST* crackled overhead, as Ray attacked the Sentinel, to distract it, as well as damage it. It seemed to work. I could see one of it's eyes destroyed, and that side of it's face ruined. The Sentinel took a *BLAST* from Cyclops, that flayed its left arm open, and the big cannon there, a *sparking* ruin.

It turned towards us, but was looking up at Ray and Scott. I was still over seventy feet away, dammit! No time left. I gave into the CHANGE! Bigger. BIgger. BIGger. BIGGer. BIGGEr. BIGGEST and BADDEST! Running as I changed was new for me, but I was desperate to get its attention away from Ray and Scott! I called out challenge that actually shook windows, and drowned out a huge passenger jet, that passed overhead. "RRROOOAAARRR!"

That got results! It turned it big gun arm towards me, instead. Oh crap! That looks bigger that I thought it would! No help for it now. Another Optic Blast from Cyclops *Hammered* the machine! Ray sent another targeted headshot of electrical Power! *ZAAAPPPCRACKLE!* and its other eye is blinded! Missing me by maybe a foot, its cannon was so hot, that the near miss still gave me a 'sunburn' effect on my left flank! 'DAMN DAMN DAMN THAT REALLY SMARTS!' was what I was thinking. What everyone else heard was "ROOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Now. I. Am. In. Pain.

Rushing forwards, I *LEAPED* at the damned thing! As I did, the Sentinel clearly had no way of seeing me coming. Just like the last time I did this, I landed with my foot talons buried in it's knee joints, as I twisted my head almost ninety degrees, to encompass the things head! With all the force I could muster, I *CRUSHED* the Sentinel's head in my awesome tyrannosaurus jaws, as I rode it falling body down. *WHUMP*! I took the impact with my knees, just like in hurdles, and jumps. The Sentinel stopped, of course.

The problems did not. I could hear some sort of engine sound but didn't see the source, until I finally looked up! Great here is number three of the quartet. Landing beside me, the Sentinel ignored me, and *SMASHED* a huge fist into the apartment building! I could only think "Huh! What the Hell! I'm right here, stupid.' Then I realized it was completing its mission. It was going after the girl, Yumiko! Other children would be hurt as well. It's a machine, and won't care what else gets in it's way! "NO!" screamed my heart. "ROOOAAAAR!" called my predatory body! Unable to get a clear shot without risking the children, Ray and Scott had obviously held off on the firepower. Kitty was now *Phasing* into it's left foot. Or not. Kitty stumbled back, holding her head. The Sentinel didn't even seem to notice her. I did the only thing I could. I charged. Again the skyline of Tokyo shook with my "ROAR" as I *SLAMMED* into the massive machine. It had yet to grab anyone with it's hand, so I *Shoved* the robot away from the apartment building, and stood in front of it. *Growling* a warning, I stood there, guarding those children, when Ray and Scott, I mean Berserker and Cyclops, arrived.

Jean was nowhere to be seen. I didn't even feel her in my head, come to think of it. Cyclops *BLASTED* the machine from it's right flank, as Berserker *FRIED* it from the left. I was directly in front, and could see, that it was not too badly damaged. Again I *ROARED* in challenge. The stupid machine simply tried to reach PAST me! I *pushed* it away, and deeper into the parking lot. Now I see Jean. She is inside this things chest, encased by that capture-slime. So is Rahne. I circled to it's right, giving it what it wants: a clear path to the children.

It takes the bait, and I *LUNGE* forwards! *SLAMMING* against it's side, I topple it onto it's left side!. It tries to swat me, but I am much faster. *Pinning* this Damned Thing under my left foot, I began to 'eat' it's back out. First, I grab it by the very middle of it's 'spine'. In a move that I honestly did NOT think about, I just instinctively did it, I *RRR IIII PPP EEEDDD* it main support column right out of it's metal body! Looking over it, to see the front of it, I could see Jean and Rahne, tumble freely from the capture module. The Damned Thing wasn't done yet! *CRACK*!

That was the sound as I heard it. That was the Sentinel slamming it's electrified fist against my thick skull!. I saw it try to hit with it before, why the Hell did I ignore it afterwards?

'Ow ow ow ow OW!' I thought. The stinking tin can was getting up, and look, his friend showed up. I am hurt, a bit tired, and very angry. The Sentinel on the ground started to get up, as the last one was aiming a Very Big Looking Cannon at my FACE!

*CHACKLEZAPPITYCRACKZAPPYZAPFRYSORTCHITYBLAST*

When my vision cleared, Cyclops and Berserker had unleashed EVERYTHING they had at the Sentinel that was about to make me extinct! Ray had wrapped himself up in power cables that he pulled from some underground access thingy. Cyclops had simply done to the Sentinel, what he did to Juggernaught. He removed his visor at point blank range. I could not even see where the head should have been. It did not fall, but, then it also did not conveniently release our missing blue boy.

The other turned to deal with us, and aimed directly at my Ray. Not only 'No', but 'HELL NO!' As tired, and fried as I felt, I *CHOMPED* on the arm it was aiming with and, put my right foot on it's left thigh. Even as it *BLASTED* my right side torso, I *TORE* that arm right the hell off! Ray reached out an arm and pointed at the *Sparking* stump. Cyclops yelled "Do it!" My Ray Crisp. My Berserker. My love. He again channeled the FULL POWER of the local power grid, as he *POURED* a lightning bolt, that would have made Storm genuinely proud, right into the Sentinel's exposed power cables. I really should be celebrating. I really should. But right now I can't seem to feel my legs. My side HURTS so badly! The ground is rushing up towards my face really fas-


End file.
